shelter impressions
by Gev49
Summary: Je veux juste partager mon enthousiasme pour ce film. Pour tous les francophones...Ayez autant de plaisir que moi. Tome 2 : shelter évasions
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Zack ne se sent jamais aussi libre que, comme en ce début de matinée lorsqu' il roule sur le bitume des trottoirs longeant les parcelles grillagées des industries et entrepôts portuaires. De son pied gauche, il donne de la puissance à son skate qui le mène chez lui, tout en légèreté. Le vent ballote sa chemise ouverte sur son maillot blanc.

Le soleil de Los Angeles réchauffe avec douceur son visage halé. La vitesse lui donne des ailes et une sensation de liberté. Son esprit est libre de toute pensée obscure. Rien ne compte d'autres que de se laisser glisser au gré des déformations du bitume urbain. Là, une passerelle surplombant le réseau routier, là une ruelle piétonnière où il n'a qu'à se laisser glisser tant la pente est vertigineuse. Quelques pas d'élan et la rue devient un terrain de jeu où Zack oublie tout.

Aux sirènes du port fait écho le frottement des roues du skate sur le goudron. Zack laisse ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage environnant du port de San Pedro. Vision si familière. Il s'arrête juste là, son compact déjà dans la main. Au-dessus du grillage qu'il plie de sa main libre, il prend une photo et mémorise ainsi le graphisme des grues portuaires dressées sur fond de ciel polarisé. Voilà, c'est fait. Le sourire au coin des lèvres, il sait déjà quel graff il fera de cette image linéaire. Cet environnement si familier est son inspiration pour son "street art". Une de ses passions dans sa vie actuelle. Une passion qui le délivre de son quotidien morose.

Il reprend son chemin, casque autour du cou, jean et baskets aux pieds. Son parcours le mène vers ce pignon d'immeuble, cette façade, depuis longtemps déjà repérée par son œil artiste. Il sort de sa chemise un pochoir et une bombe et se plait à tagger cet immense support encore vierge - pas pour longtemps, c'est sûr. Il ne sait pas encore de quelle œuvre il va pouvoir orner cette toile de fond bétonnée. Ce qu'il sait, c'est que cet espace lui appartient. Il saura se montrer à la hauteur de ce que le mur peut révéler en lui de plus artistiquement accompli. Il n'est pas encore prêt, c'est tout. En attendant, il marque de son graffiti ce domaine comme lui étant réservé. Il est rapide, l'habitude est là. Malgré tout, il jette un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne viendra l'interpeller. Il repart.

Zack s'amuse sur son skate à réaliser quelques figures similaires à celles qu'il effectue sur sa planche de surf et retrouve les sensations de glisse si agréables. Avec tout son corps, il réalise des mouvements souples et dynamiques caractéristiques des skateurs : genoux fléchis, il utilise ses bras comme balanciers. Avec sa chemise blanche flottant au vent, cela lui donne des allures de goéland, dans une danse gracile et légère. En cet instant rien n'a de prise sur lui. Il se laisse juste guider par la pente et la vitesse donnée à son skate. La rue est son parcours d'entrainement pour le skate et l'art.

Passé une passerelle, il effectue une deuxième station. Ce mur est lui aussi le support pour un autre pochoir plus élaboré. D'un geste précis et rapide, il scotche les quatre coins du modèle puis une fois celui ci bien fixé au mur, il bombe le graphisme. Il représente très fidèlement la vue qu'il a depuis le logement familial, avec pour arrière-plan le pont "Vincent Thomas" qui enjambe le port de L.A.

Il arrive ensuite chez lui, dans son quartier qu'est la banlieue portuaire nommée San Pedro, aux petites maisons de pleins pieds toutes semblables les unes aux autres, aux murs tagués longeant quelques terrains vagues. Il passe la petite clôture blanche qui borde la maison. Il ouvre la porte d'entrée sans y mettre de clé puisqu'il sait qu'il y trouvera du monde. Sa famille. Après avoir passé la porte, il pose son skate, juste à côté, le long du mur tapissé du salon, pièce principale, la plus grande de cette maison.

\- Cody ?

\- Hey, Zack ! lui répond son neveu, qu'il trouve assis sur le canapé, jouant avec un gros bolide télécommandé rouge.

\- Quoi de neuf ? Cody ?

\- Papi dort, énonce Cody, tel un enfant devant une évidence. Son grand père est juste à ses côtés, affalé dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

\- Je vois ça.

Mais s'approchant de l'enfant, il constate que celui-ci fait rouler la boite de médicaments de son grand père sur son jouet.

-Tu ne joues pas avec ça, OK ? demande-t-il tout sourire effacé.

Zack regarde droit dans les yeux son neveu et appuie d'un regard sérieux son propos. Il lui retire la boite pharmaceutique des mains. Il n'aime pas quand cet enfant est sous la seule surveillance de son grand père alors que celui-ci, malade, n'a plus toutes ses capacités. Heureusement que Cody est un enfant sage. Un rien l'occupe et pour un môme de cet âge, il a peu d'exigence et se révèle plutôt obéissant. La preuve.

-D'accord...

-C'est pour ton grand-père, lui explique Zack en douceur, en levant les yeux vers son père avachi.

-d'aaacccoord! insiste Cody en levant vers lui ses grands yeux bleus, et montre par la même occasion tout le respect que lui inspire Zack.

Celui ci se tourne vers son père :

\- Papa, réveille toi ! Il secoue l'homme endormi et insiste - Réveille toi !

Le septuagénaire ouvre un œil, montrant qu'il émerge doucement, Zack lui tend ses pilules.

-Prends ça !

Un grognement est la seule réponse qu' il obtient. Malgré tout, son père obtempère et récupère sa boite, puis replonge dan un état semi-comateux. Zack, toujours soucieux de sa famille, interroge son père :

-T'as fais tes étirements aujourd'hui, papa?

Mais sans attendre la réponse, il file dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se sent avoir la même responsabilité envers son neveu qu'envers son père. Mais ce n'est pas pour faire une vérification qu'il est là. Il est pressé. Il n'est rentré que pour récupérer son tablier blanc et prendre ses clefs de voiture. Il lui reste peu de temps avant de commencer son boulot de cuistot au "PACIFIC DINER". Encore une obligation, ce travail n'est qu'alimentaire mais cela lui donne de l'indépendance financière et permet de subvenir non seulement à ses besoins mais aussi à soulager sa famille. Il lui en reste même encore un peu à chaque fin de mois pour satisfaire ses "petits" plaisirs et pour économiser. Ses passions ne l'entrainent pas à la dépense : Le surf est un plaisir gratuit offert par l'océan et le vent. Le graff ? Seuls les matériaux lui grèvent son budget puisque ses toiles de fond sont gracieusement proposées par la communauté...

A l'instant où il quitte la pièce, Jeanne, sa sœur, arrive de dehors. Elle est plus petite que lui mais plus âgée d'une dizaine d'années, les yeux aussi bruns que sont bleus ceux de Zack et les cheveux longs châtains, la couleur de ceux-ci étant leur seul point commun que la génétique leur ait attribuée. Elle rentre à son tour au domicile, dépose un bisou affectueux sur la joue de son fils et lance à son père un paquet de cigarettes que celui-ci lui a demandé.

\- Hey Zack ! l'interpelle-t-elle juste au moment où il passe le pas de la porte pour se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle décapsule une bouteille de bière en verre mais elle a besoin de son frère avant qu'il ne se sauve,.

\- Quoi de neuf, princesse? salue Zack en traversant le salon, prêt à repartir.

\- Changement de plan... Peux tu garder Cody ? le sollicite-t-elle, en montrant son fils.

Zack retire le casque de son cou, et marque un temps d'arrêt à la question de sa sœur. Son tablier blanc déjà dans les mains, il soupire. Il n'a pas envie. Ce n'était pas le plan qu' il s'était fixé au programme de la journée :

\- Je bouge et je dois voir Gabe avant qu' il ne quitte la ville, se justifie-t-il.

\- Mais...je dois ramener papa à la maison. Et Allen a appelé. Et je suis supposée le retrouver plus tard, explique t'elle .

Face à Jeanne, Zack baisse les épaules, les bras ballants, son tablier à la main. Il s'est déjà résigné. Mais comme il ne répond rien, elle insiste, fataliste :

\- Je... pourrais le laisser avec papa.

Tous deux se retournent vers les deux intéressés : la scène est explicite. Cody, cinq ans, joue seul sur le sofa. Il a beau être à proximité de son grand père, il échappe totalement à la surveillance de celui-ci. Car ce dernier est endormi , le paquet de cigarettes sur ses cuisses et la boite de médicaments dans une main. Scène familiale...

Un pincement au cœur. Zack lève le menton, ferme les yeux et dans un mouvement de tête indiquant la direction de la porte, il appelle son neveu :

\- Cody, viens, on va se promener!

Que peux t'il faire ou seulement dire? La vie ne lui a pas laissé le choix, mais rien de dramatique non plus , c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

A peine sa phrase terminée, Jeanne sourit, le remercie et abandonne les deux garçons dans la pièce. Elle savait que ce serait facile. Quand il s'agit de Cody, Zack se sacrifie. La famille par dessus tout. La demande était pure formalité.

\- Je peux conduire ? demande le petit garçon.

\- Bien sûr, démarre la voiture, répond son oncle en lui lançant les clés de l'auto, qu'il sort de sa poche de jean. Il sait que son neveu va déverrouiller la voiture et spontanément aller s'asseoir dans son rehausseur, à l'arrière.

Jeanne quant à elle interpelle son père pour le ramener chez lui.

Cody ouvre la porte d'entrée que Zack maintient ouverte. Mais avant de s'en aller, il jette un dernier regard sur sa sœur et son père. De dépit, il fouette sa cuisse avec son tablier puis claque la porte en sortant. La colère gronde sournoisement en lui : Juste un répit, voilà ce qu'il veut.

Au restaurant où il travaille, Zack, tablier noué autour de son torse, de la cuisine, peut surveiller Cody de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Le jeune garçon est assis dans la salle du restaurant, au milieu des clients, et dessine durant tout le temps de travail de son oncle. Pas d'assiette devant lui, juste quelques feuilles A4 qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à colorier. Il est sage. Zack peut lui faire confiance, l'enfant n'est pas turbulent et ne fait aucun bruit, dans cette pièce rempli d'adultes.

Zack l'interpelle et lui fait un signe, en souriant. Sur ce temps qui passe si lentement, il veut montrer à son neveu qu' il reste connecté à lui. Qu'il ne l'a pas laissé tomber et qu'il ne l'oublie pas, malgré toute son énergie concentrée sur ses taches culinaires. L'enfant lui répond de même aussitôt en mimant son geste. Index et petit doigt relevés alors que les autres sont repliés sur la paume. Geste de reconnaissance pour fans de Métal. Cody ne connait pas la signification de ce geste. Mais n'allant pas encore à l'école, il n'a quasiment que son oncle pour le sociabiliser. Et c'est toujours Zack le premier qui réalise ce mouvement en signe d'interrogation envers son neveu. Sa manière silencieuse de demander à l'enfant s'il va bien. Rien n'a été décidé à l'avance mais c'est entendu. Cody en recopiant la même gestuelle donne sa réponse tout aussi tacitement. Le jeune garçon sourit à Zack. Il aime cette complicité entre eux et a un attachement profond envers cet adulte. Qui le lui rend bien.

Aussitôt le dos tourné à son neveu, ce sourire que dessinait son visage le quitte. Avec un pincement de lèvres, il reprend son labeur routinier, concentré.

Le travail de Zack est mécanique mais efficace. A un rythme effréné propre aux cuisines aux heures de pointe, la viande est jetée sur le grill, les piles d'assiettes diminuent et celles-ci sont garnies du plat du jour...

Œufs brouillés et bacon grillé, steak ou poulet pané. C'est au choix.

\- Table 5 ! indique le jeune homme, dos au grill, pour poser deux assiettes complètes sur le comptoir à l'intention de son patron qui fait le service en salle.- Je te l'ai dit, rajoute-t-il lorsque son chef récupère les assiettes remplies - je ne peux pas faire la fermeture ce soir...

\- Harold n'est pas arrivé, t'es coincé ici, garçon, lui répond le patron.

Il est hors de question qu'il abandonne son travail tant que son collègue n'est pas arrivé. Surtout à l'heure de pointe comme c'est le cas maintenant.

Zack jette un coup d'œil à la pendule et tape du poing. Le temps file trop vite et il va être en retard pour voir Gabe. Il semble désespéré et se pince les lèvres . Mais malgré tout, il poursuit son travail et complète même une des deux assiettes en rajoutant un brin de verdure pour embellir le plat, consciencieusement. Son chef s'impatiente :

\- C'est un diner, Picasso! pas le Louvre! Allez!... Les gens attendent!...le presse-t-il.

Cody de temps en temps relève la tête de son crayonnage, pour observer son oncle s'agiter comme une fourmi aux fourneaux. Il est impressionné de voir son oncle toujours très calme, remuer autant sans une parole. L'enfant aime cette agitation qui le change de l'inertie régnant à la maison.

Zack continue son service. Il s'apprête à garnir deux nouvelles assiettes qu'il vient de prendre sur la pile de l'étagère située juste au dessus de lui, lorsque finalement Harold entre dans la cuisine.

-Enfin, man...je dois partir! lui adresse Zack, soulagé. Son collègue n'a pas encore retiré son blouson.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Zack défait rapidement son tablier. Il a déjà presque quitté la pièce et sollicite son neveu dans la salle de restaurant:

\- Cody, on bouge!.

(0.04.35/1.29.00)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

L'après midi est bien avancée et la route 47 est longue pour Zack qui rejoint son meilleur ami Gabe, à son domicile.

Il lui faut quitter son quartier de San Pedro, traverser le pont du terminal portuaire de L.A. pour ensuite longer "océan boulevard". Le paysage se déroule à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la voiture et se modifie au fil des kilomètres.

Du haut de son siège auto, à l'arrière du véhicule que Zack conduit, Cody lui aussi constate la transformation de l'architecture ensoleillée de la côte ouest. Cody est un enfant silencieux. Il ne sature pas les oreilles de son oncle avec les babillages incessants propres aux enfants de son âge. Ce trait de caractère qu'il partage avec son oncle a développé en lui son sens de l'observation. Et de l'écoute.

La transformation du paysage répond à une logique financière. Lors de la traversée du grand pont vert, tout conducteur domine la zone aux graphismes linéaires du port avec ses grues tendues vers le ciel, ses conteneurs empilés et ses quais chargés de ciment et d'acier. L'industrie et le travail sont omniprésents. Ensuite, s'alignent avec paresse les palmiers qui bordent l'eau. Puis, parmi le sable, poussent des quartiers résidentiels faits de bas immeubles blancs aux toits de tuiles rouges. Logements périphériques fraichement construits pour répondre à une demande croissante d'une population de classe moyenne. Enfin, s'égrènent , le long d'avenues plus larges, des villas toutes plus belles, plus étendues et plus prestigieuses les unes que les autres. Signes ultimes de richesse.

En façade de chacune d'elles, espaces verts paysagers, vitres imposantes et étages décalés se répondent au gré des fantaisies d'architectes et de riches propriétaires.

En ce début de soirée, Zack a quitté les nuances de gris de la zone industrielle et portuaire et prend plaisir à rouler parmi des teintes plus chaleureuses : vert, ocre et argent se répandent sur les pelouses, face au soleil déclinant. Son esprit n'est pas préoccupé. Bien au contraire, il se réjouit de voir une dernière fois son meilleur pote. Celui-ci part préparer son installation pour poursuivre ses études à l'université. Quand Zack est avec Gabe, il se laisse guider par la bonne humeur permanente de ce dernier. Avec lui, tout est simple.

Zack arrive à destination. Il emprunte l'allée pavée, au milieu d'une végétation luxuriante, de l'une de ces spacieuses résidences. Ce n'est pas son domaine ici, mais les longs moments partagés avec Gabe, qui est ici chez lui, lui ont rendu l'endroit familier.

C'est là qu'il le retrouve, son ami de toujours.

Ils ont tous les deux vingt cinq ans. Pourtant très différents , ils ont grandi ensemble et sont inséparables. Ils ont partagé des moments de pur bonheur d'adolescents. Le skate, le surf sont le ciment de cette belle amitié. Les premières bières...aussi. Gabe a cette légèreté des gosses qui ont la vie facile alors que Zack est ténébreux. Son ami a le parfait profil du beau gosse californien : blond, musclé, bronzé et insouciant. Zack n'a rien à lui envier, brun aux yeux bleus, lui aussi a forgé sa silhouette de surfeur au gré des années passées au bord de l'océan. Seule l'insouciance ne l'a pas mené vers l'adulte qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Après avoir garé son véhicule, Zack ouvre sa portière et, s'avance vers la riche demeure. Il porte ses mains à sa bouche pour en faire un porte voix, et crie :

\- Yo, Gabe ! le prévenant ainsi de son arrivée.

Il retrouve celui-ci réalisant quelques acrobaties avec son skate sur le patio devant l'entrée.

\- Hey, hey , le Gabester! je vois que tu apprends à faire du skate! se moque t' il gentiment en lui tendant les bras pour une franche accolade.

Un check et les deux jeunes hommes rigolent, tout à leur plaisir des retrouvailles. Mais comme à son habitude, Zack n'oublie pas ses responsabilités :

\- J'ai Cody dans la voiture, alors on y va !

Zack aide son ami en attrapant de justesse un volumineux sac que ce dernier lui lance sur son torse. Gabe tient déjà son skate sous son bras et récupère un dernier sac posé au sol. Tous deux se dirigent vers le véhicule. Zack a fait tout ce trajet juste pour emmener son ami à un lieu de ralliement. Gabe part avec d'autres jeunes, tous étudiants comme lui à Los Angeles. Il aurait pu s'organiser autrement que solliciter son ami Zack pour le déposer. Mais cela les aurait empêché tous deux de partager un dernier moment d'amitié. Et Zack, comme à son habitude ne ménage pas ses efforts pour les personnes à qui il est attaché. A l'évocation de Cody, Gabe ne peut qu'ironiser sans méchanceté aucune :

-Bébé à bord, hein ?

Zack ne relève pas et se fait confirmer :

-Je te dépose au parking ? Oui ?

\- Oui ! bien sûr !

Une fois en route, Gabe est insouciant et bavard comme toujours. Le sourire aux lèvres, il intervient :

\- Tu devrais venir à Santa Barbara, ça compensera les chattes que t'as raté au lycée...

Zack, sa ceinture de sécurité attachée à la différence de son ami, ne répond pas et regarde droit devant, attentif à la route.

Gabe a lancé le sujet, il continue pour mieux cerner son ami :

\- Toi et Tori, vous faites un break, pas vrai ?

\- Mmm...en quelque sorte, répond Zack avec une moue appuyant son propos.

\- Maintenant...c'est en quelque sorte... répète Gabe surpris.

Dans le même temps il roule une "cigarette" et la porte à sa bouche. Zack quitte la route du regard et se tourne vers Gabe, en voyant un mouvement de son côté. Voyant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, il fronce les sourcils :

\- Eh mec!

\- Quoi?

\- Il a 5 ans... rétorque Zack en voyant faire son ami. Il n'aime pas beaucoup que Gabe enfreigne les règles de bienséance en présence de son neveu. Surtout dans un espace si confiné. Parce que le reste du temps ça n'est pas un problème. Bien au contraire, Gabe est son compagnon d'insouciance.

\- Il dort...se justifie Gabe.

\- Non! je dors pas ! intervient l'enfant à l'arrière.

\- Tu es un petit rusé ! dit Gabe à Cody alors que, sans scrupule, il allume son briquet et tire une première bouffée.

Zack jette un coup d'œil à son neveu dans le rétroviseur intérieur central, et dit, le sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- Oui, il adore prétendre qu'il dort.

Gabe peut presque percevoir de la fierté dans son ton. Dès qu'il s'agit de son neveu, une profonde mansuétude se distingue chez Zack.

\- Tu m 'étonnes...

\- Ça sent comme les cigarettes d'Allen, rajoute l 'enfant

\- Qui est Allen ? interroge Gabe en se tournant vers son ami. Mais c'est Cody qui lui répond :

\- Le petit ami de Jeanne.

\- De la semaine! ironise Gabe en tirant une nouvelle bouffée. Zack hoche la tête et sourit à cette remarque lucide. Gabe est trop proche de son ami pour ne pas avoir une connaissance précise de la situation familiale. Il connait l'engagement que Zack a pris auprès des siens. Il voudrait une vie meilleure pour son pote et continue :

\- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à l'université communautaire de Santa Barbara ? Tu peux squatter chez nous en attendant ton propre espace, tu sais... Au moins... tu sortirais de San Pedro.

Tout est toujours si facile avec Gabe. L'insouciance qui le caractérise n'est pas de mise pour la ligne de conduite que s'est fixé Zack. A chacun ses priorités.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour les études...

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas rentré à "l'Institut des Arts" ?... Va ailleurs!

Gabe, lui, n'a pas ce genre de préoccupations, mais il sait que Zack rêve d'évoluer dans le milieu artistique. Son ami toujours si sérieux s'évade à travers l'expression graphique et il est plutôt bon dans son domaine.

\- _'L'Institut des Arts_ "... Zack voit bien que son ami ne le prend pas au sérieux. Il sait que Gabe connait le nom que l'on donne localement à cette université privée située à Los Angeles : "the California Institute of the arts" que tout le monde ici appelle "Cal Arts" .

\- Peu importe, ça va...

A sa manière et par ce propos, Zack rappelle à son passager avant que, malgré son ambition d'intégrer l'école parfaite pour épanouir son art, il accepte la situation qui est la sienne. Et que même si ses rêves sont mis de côté, son quotidien est tolérable. Il a fait un choix et il l'assume. A savoir lequel des deux il essaye de duper. Mais, c'est à son ami qu'il s'adresse, il peut s'exprimer librement.

\- Cette bourse était mon ticket d'entrée, ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, laissant transparaitre ainsi son regret.

\- Ouais, t'es le roi des boursiers...

\- Ça m'a permis d'aller dans ton école privée !

\- Par bus tous les jours... lui rappelle Gabe, en se remémorant leurs années d'école communes.

Zack s'esclaffe de cette répartie :

\- Ah, ah, ah ! riche connard !

\- Connard toi même ! rebut du ghetto ! répond à ce pique Gabe, complice.

Zack, plus sérieusement, change de sujet. Il n'aime pas trop que son ami le taquine sur leur différence de couche sociale. Il questionne Gabe :

\- T'as déjà choisi tes matières ?

\- Larry dit que je dois choisir l'option "communication"

Au tour de Zack de répéter son ami :

\- "Communication !"

Il lève les sourcils interrogateur :

\- Ça signifie quoi ?

\- Ça signifie que c'est réglé pour moi... Larry va m'embaucher dans sa boite. Comme ça, je retourne m'éclater à fond puis je reviendrai ici, m'acheter des costumes et commencer à me faire du fric... - tu peux avoir la même vie, si tu veux... suggère Gabe en faisant face à son ami.

Zack écoute Gabe mais, impassible, jette un regard dans le rétroviseur en direction de son neveu. Il reporte son attention sur la route et ne répond même pas à cette proposition. Il n'a rien à faire dans ce genre de filières universitaires. Autant poursuivre sa vie telle qu'elle est. Il continue de rouler, la main droite sur le volant et le bras gauche appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

Arrivé à destination, Zack gare son auto sur le parking près de la plage. Les deux hommes descendent de la voiture. Zack libère son neveu qui, dès l'ouverture de la porte arrière de sa voiture, grimpe et s'assoit à même le sol du coffre. Il est ainsi aux premières loges pour voir les deux compères se quitter.

\- Salut man !

\- Salut, mec ! répond Zack en tendant à Gabe son sac.

Celui-ci le sollicite : -...monte! ... et viens me voir bientôt, OK ?

\- Très bien ! répond mécaniquement Zack. Il n'y pense même pas, et Gabe le sait bien.

\- Non ! je suis sérieux, mec ! t'as été au top, mais là... toute cette merde ça craint...

\- Mumm...

Zack , les fesses posées sur le bord du coffre, les mains dans les poches, acquiesce en hochant la tête.

Mais son ami n'est pas dupe:

\- Je t'envoie un billet d'avion ou... prends juste ta bagnole et débarque...d'accord ?

\- OK...

\- Vrai?

Puis Gabe, ne pouvant se répéter plus, se tourne vers Cody, le salue :

\- Code-man ! Eclate- toi, play-boy !

Puis, à reculons pour ne pas quitter tout de suite son ami des yeux, Gabe tend le bras et le doigt en insistant auprès de son ami:

\- Promis ?

\- Ouais.

Malgré tout, Gabe s'en va. Il se retourne et rejoint d'autres étudiants groupés plus loin autour d'un van. Son sac vient gonfler le tas de paquetages qui s'amoncellent à l'arrière du fourgon. Leurs propos futiles évoquent des fêtes et des rencontres prochaines.

Cody et Zack restent encore un instant assis au bord du coffre. Tous deux sont à regarder ce groupe, loin de leur réalité : Cody fixe, avec envie, son regard naïf sur ces adultes. Il est conscient qu'il lui faudra attendre encore de nombreuses années mais le spectacle d'un tel futur est alléchant. Zack, lui aussi, a son regard rivé sur ces jeunes. Ils sont du même âge que lui, la frontière qui le sépare d'eux est de toute autre nature que le nombre des années qui sépare Cody de ces gens. Pourtant, elle lui semble tout aussi abyssale.

Donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son neveu, il lui signifie que le rêve est fini et lui suggère qu'ils se remettent en route.

(0.07.38/1.29.00)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

De retour à la maison, Zack ouvre la porte d'entrée, précipité et bousculé par Cody qui a une envie pressante et fonce aux toilettes.

Zack s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du canapé où est confortablement allongée sa sœur. Elle pousse ses pieds avant que Zack ne s'installe. Elle lui libère ainsi un peu d'espace où poser ses fesses. La télécommande est posée sur son ventre et une bière vide git sur la table basse. La télévision allumée laisse un fond sonore peu assourdissant dans la pièce spacieuse.

Sourire aux lèvres, enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller surfer, Zack prévient sa sœur :

\- Je pars faire une session.

Car, enfin dans cette journée, il s'accorde un peu de temps et va pouvoir goûter le plaisir de son sport favori.

\- Non! ...je pensais que tu restais... J'ai même fait des courses...et j'ai invité Ellen, lui dit-elle.

Elle tapote son frère avec ses pieds pour le taquiner, tout sourire, et lui suggérer par la même, le plaisir pour lui de passer une bonne soirée avec des filles. Zack lève les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond et émet un grognement. Il connait les quelques copines de sa sœur. Aucune ne mérite son attention. Elles sont de toute façon trop vieilles pour lui et aussi débauchées que Jeanne. Leurs distractions favorites des fin de semaines est de faire des soirées entre filles, à écumer les bars ou picoler chez l'une d'elle. Merci mais non, très peu pour lui...

Quitte à passer une soirée avec une amie, c'est avec Tori qu'il choisirait de le faire. Donc, quant à la proposition de sa sœur, rien de réjouissant dans cette perspective. Il préfère largement surfer puis ne rien faire après, ou dessiner un peu, pourquoi pas ? Il verra plus tard. Mais sa sœur n'en a pas fini avec lui

\- Quoi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais célibataire, non ? ...car tu ne me dis jamais rien...

Tout en écoutant sa sœur, mais en ne lui répondant pas pour autant, Zack enlève de la table basse du salon des paquets de cigarettes chiffonnés et laissés là. Il ne fume pas mais Jeanne si. Il ramasse un cendrier, rempli de mégots, abandonné lui aussi sur un guéridon. On peut voir ce petit meuble de chaque côté du sofa où trônent des abat-jours. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas son unique fonction que de servir de support à ces imposants luminaires.

Cody est revenu dans la pièce où se trouvent les deux adultes. Il tient dans sa main un talkie walkie et appelle sa mère dans le micro :

\- Jeanne, Jeanne... pour s'amuser alors que celle-ci est juste à côté.

On entend le soufflement si caractéristique de ces appareils lorsqu'une personne écoute son interlocuteur et que le bouton micro n'est pas enclenché.

\- Chutttt !

Sa mère balaie d'un geste l'espace, intimant ainsi à son fils l'ordre de se taire. Elle n'a pas fini de parler à son frère. Pour une fois qu'ils ont tous les deux un peu de temps libre en commun. Elle aimerait bien partager un peu plus de moments avec le seul véritable homme de la famille. Il n'est pas question de son père ou de son fils. Quand au géniteur de celui-ci, il brille par son absence... Zack est un homme de sa génération et puis c'est son frère. Mais il est si secret et taciturne qu'il est difficile de communiquer avec lui. Alors chaque instant passé en sa présence est un moyen de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu sais, poursuit-elle, si tu continues à rompre avec Tori comme cela à chaque fois, elle finira par ne plus revenir.

Mais encore une fois, Zack ne lui répond rien. Il n'aime pas ce désordre malodorant. Alors, il poursuit son ménage en chargeant ses mains des déchets qu'il jette dans la poubelle de la cuisine, pièce attenante au salon. Et il lui tourne ainsi le dos.

Tandis que Cody, cherchant à capter l'attention de sa mère, continue de crier son nom dans l'appareil :

-Jeanne, Jeanne, Réponds! ...Cody à Jeanne !...

Tels les habitués qu'il a du voir faire, Cody répète son message. Mais sa mère est exaspérée par son insistance :

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer maintenant ! Regarde plutôt la télé ! Ok ? lui suggère t'elle, en lui montrant l'écran animé. Cody s'exécute.

\- Ecoute! je sors, explique Zack qui finit par reposer le cendrier vidé sur son ancien espace.

Il regarde Jeanne, les sourcils froncés et un pincement au cœur, en voyant sa sœur agir de la sorte avec son fils. Il ne lui semble pas normal qu'il soit obligé de le faire mais il ne peut s'empêcher de devoir lui reprocher :

\- Tu lui brises le cœur!

Puis il se retourne et pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à s'évader de ce carcan familial.

\- Zack...

Mais Zack ne l'écoute plus... Ses dernières paroles avant de sortir sont destinées à son neveu :

\- A plus tard, Cod's...

Le moyen pour Zack de rappeler à cet enfant qu'il est important à ses yeux.

Désormais, Zack roule jusqu'à l'océan. Il sait exactement où aller. Enfin, Après avoir garé sa voiture, et s'être changé, il descend prudemment les rochers : il est pieds nus. Sa combinaison de surfeur n'est qu'à moitié enfilée et retombe sur ses cuisses dévoilant un torse athlétique et bronzé digne d'une photo de mode. Sa planche sous le bras, il regarde le sol afin d'éviter de se blesser sur ce parcours escarpé. Le soleil rasant de ce début de soirée dessine l'ombre du jeune homme sur le sable fin lorsqu'il atteint la plage. Là, une fois sa combinaison épousant totalement sa silhouette et le harnais de sécurité relié de son pied à sa planche, il est prêt et court pour pénétrer dans l'eau.

Les premiers pas dans l'océan sont faciles et l'amènent rapidement à demi-immergé. Il laisse glisser sa planche sur la surface huileuse de l'eau, monte dessus à califourchon puis se courbe en avant de façon à coller son torse à la planche pour mieux aborder le rouleau qui arrive droit sur lui. Il prend une dernière inspiration puis plonge la tête en avant afin de laisser la houle le déborder. Son expérience est évidente.

Le contact de l'eau lui repose l'âme. Rien à penser. Juste suivre les mouvements de la houle. Se laisser guider par les flux aqueux et le souffle du vent.

Après quelques instants passés, le voilà debout à surfer sur la crête d'une vague. Il utilise la puissance de celle-ci pour le ramener sans effort et sans résistance en direction de la côte. Il repart à l'assaut d'une nouvelle vague, allongé sur sa planche en ramant avec ses bras vers l'horizon. Lorsqu'il sent que la crête est bonne à prendre, il se remet debout sur sa planche, avec souplesse. Puis, il se laisse guider dans une glisse légère...

Il enchaine les figures, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mouvements qui lui permettent de dompter une nouvelle vague, puis une autre et une autre encore...Utilisant le haut de l'une d'elles, il se met avec agilité debout sur sa planche, genoux fléchis. Ses bras servent de balanciers et caressent l'écume formée par le retour du tube liquide.

Il n'est pas seul dans l'eau. En cette fin d'après-midi, d'autres surfeurs partagent comme lui des chutes d'acrobaties ou de figures ratées, mais aussi cette sensation de liberté, de vitesse et de puissance et surtout cette ivresse que procure le surf. A chaque glisse, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent au rythme de pulsions vertigineuses qui parcourent tout son être. Rien n'est plus agréable que cette sensation sur sa peau. Zack se sent libre. Il se sent vivre.

Mais...il lui faut rentrer... Le surf lui fait perdre toute notion du temps. La brusque fraicheur de l'eau lui rappelle cependant que la soirée s'avance. Il quitte l'océan comme il y est rentré, en courant, puis sèche quelques gouttes qui perlent sur son visage salé. C'était une bonne session. Il est satisfait de sa performance d'aujourd'hui. Cette énergie dépensée lui a lassé le corps. Il sent ses muscles assouplis et sa peau détendue. Son esprit lui aussi s'est relâché au contact de la mer. Il repart alors chez lui, tranquille et serein.

Revenu à la maison, Zack s'est douché puis sustenté. Le reste de la soirée sera calme, finalement. Il a fait son choix.

Il est désormais, assis sur un tabouret , dans ce qui ressemble plus à une cour qu'à un jardin, à l'arrière de la maison. Aucune plante, ni aucun végétal ne vient orner l'espace. Seuls le goudron et un grillage délimitent le territoire de la propriété familiale. Tournant le dos à la maison, Zack fait face au pont. Il a revêtu un sweat à capuche aux couleurs sombres. La soirée est plus fraiche et l'air marin transporte ses effluves jusqu'à lui.

Zack est assis devant un établi où du matériel propre aux artistes peintres se dispute la place. Pinceaux, tubes de peintures, palettes de couleurs, toiles inachevées, bombes de graff se chevauchent dans un désordre organisé. C'est l'espace privé de Zack, son espace de créateur. Comme il ne pleut que rarement par ici et que la maison est trop petite, il a monopolisé cette partie de la cour comme étant la sienne. Cependant, quelques jouets de Cody, tels une trottinette ou un camion porteur en plastique bleu trainent sur le bitume. Mais ce sont là les jouets de Cody. Il n'a déjà pas beaucoup d'amusements dans sa jeune vie, alors Zack ne lui dit jamais rien.

Le quartier se situant sur quelques hauteurs, Zack a une vue dégagée sur cette zone portuaire où l'activité ne cesse jamais.

Le ciel est son fond d'écran, le soleil couchant est un modèle éphémère qui pare sa robe d'un nuancier de teintes qui varie au gré des soirées. Le pont, marqueur d'espace, délimite le premier plan où se dessinent les toits des entrepôts et des usines portuaires, de l'horizon orné de guirlandes lumineuses formées par les réverbères, si petits mais si loin qu'ils ressemblent à des lampions.

Le fourbi de son espace d'artiste n'a rien à envier à l'enchevêtrement des toitures, grues et quais du port.

Dans un silence que seuls des aboiements interrompent, Zack mélange une variété de couleurs avec son pinceau. Il lève les yeux vers le spectacle quotidien qui se dresse devant lui pour en retranscrire toutes les subtilités. Là du gris, là du vert... il fronce les sourcils et se pince les lèvres, tel un élève appliqué à rendre l'exactitude de la palette qui se dévoile devant lui. C'est ainsi qu'il termine, tout tranquillement, une journée aussi ordinaire que les précédentes...

(0.09.43/1.29.00)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Tandis que Jeanne exécute avec routine son travail de caissière, vêtue de sa blouse aux couleurs du supermarché local, Zack et Cody sont installés à l'entrée du magasin. Ils sont assis sur une table en bois, de celle que l'on trouve dans les terrains de pique nique, table mise à la disposition des clients, sous des anneaux affichant des prix promotionnels, juste à côté d'une rangée de caddies.

Cody patiente pendant le travail de sa mère. Il est assis sagement sur l'un des deux bancs reliés à la table, faisant face au soleil matinal. Comme à son habitude, Zack le surveille en bon baby-sitter et patiente avec lui, complice, assis sur le recoin de la table, les deux pieds posés sur le banc à proximité de son neveu. Celui-ci, capuche relevée sur sa tête blonde, montre de son petit doigt d'enfant un graffiti incrusté dans les rainures du bois et interroge son oncle :

\- Quand as-tu dessiné celui-ci ?

\- Il y a longtemps...soupire Zack, se remémorant fugacement ces instants vécus à l'identique au même âge que Cody. L'histoire se répète. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé auparavant. Mais ce lieu et même précisément ce banc font partie intégrante de son enfance. Il est heureux de pouvoir partager un peu de son histoire avec Cody. Alors, il explique à son neveu :

\- Ma mère travaillait ici, comme la tienne...alors, des fois, j'attendais ici, dehors et je dessinais... regarde ! Je vais te montrer comment...

Il sort de la poche de son jean troué un stylo feutre noir et réalise, avec la même application que la veille au soir, un cercle d'une main experte sur une des lames de bois encore vierge. Des dessins graffés parsèment les lames contigües. Tout passant attentif pourrait reconnaitre le pont enjambant le port ou ici des grues similaires à celles du pochoir. L'enfant suit du regard tous les mouvements maitrisés du crayon, avec une attention toute sérieuse.

\- Faire un rond... ici... maintenant tu le remplis...

Explique Zack en rebouchant le stylo. Peut être son amour du dessin lui est t'il venu ici ? De ces longues heures où il patientait sagement à l'identique de son neveu. Où aucune autre occupation ne savait mieux remplir le lent égrenage des heures. Il sort de la même poche de son jean un autre feutre de couleur grise :

-Tu veux celui argenté ?

Demande-t-il à Cody en lui tendant le crayon, accompagné d'un sourire plein d'encouragements. C'est chouette de partager cela avec son neveu. Il est vrai qu'à l'âge de Cody, l'écriture ne fait pas encore partie de ses compétences acquises.

\- Qui attendait avec toi ?

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu as dessiné ceux-là !

Cody lève les yeux vers son oncle puis se met à crayonner l'intérieur du cercle, à l'écoute malgré tout de son oncle. Zack ne répond pas immédiatement.

\- Personne.

Il ya un certain fatalisme dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Bah, et papi ?

\- Eh bien, il s'était fait mal au dos en tombant au travail.

Zack fait attention à toujours être très pédagogue avec son neveu. Il s'exprime clairement, doucement et avec des mots simples.

\- C'est ton papa, rappelle l'enfant.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu es mon papa... ajoute Cody en regardant la mine du stylo.

Zack secoue la tête et ricane avec affection :

\- Non, Cody, je suis ton oncle... Ta maman est ma sœur ce qui fait de moi ton oncle; explique le jeune homme qui ajoute :

\- Roy est ton père.

\- Nan, tu es mon papa, affirme l'enfant en tendant l'index vers son oncle.

\- Tu es mon papa, tu es mon papa, tu es mon papa, tu es mon papa...répète Cody en poursuivant son gribouillage.

Zack ne regarde plus son neveu mais lève les yeux et fixe son regard dans le vide. Il soupire légèrement. Il médite la fausse affirmation de son neveu. Il comprend bien que celui-ci n'exprime les choses ainsi que parce qu'il les perçoit du haut de ses cinq ans. Zack pose sa main sur la capuche de l'enfant et lui caresse tendrement la tête en disant :

\- Hé! Continue de dessiner...

Il a tant d'affection pour cet enfant. Il ne peut lui en vouloir de le considérer comme son père. Y a t'il plus beau compliment qui puisse définir leur relation?

Ainsi, le temps continue de s'écouler lentement, les deux garçons assis sur le banc à patienter jusqu'à la sortie de travail de Jeanne.

Il est à peine plus de 21h00. Maintenant la soirée est bien avancée. Dans la cuisine, c'est le désordre. Jeanne et son amie se font face autour de la table ronde. Au milieu, trône un cendrier débordant de mégots. Des cadavres de bouteilles de bières et des paquets de cigarettes entamés achèvent la décoration. Les filles sont éméchées et continuent de se servir mutuellement, dans des verres cette fois, un alcool au degré élevé. Cigarette à la main, elles ricanent, un nuage de fumée flotte au-dessus d'elles.

Zack entre dans la pièce en balayant l'espace de sa main pour évacuer ce brouillard malodorant. Il déteste ça. Tout. L'odeur du tabac, ce désordre. ces soirées qui n'en sont pas. Ces filles qui fument et picolent sans aucune retenue, ni féminité. Et Jeanne, qui se complait dans ce mode de vie où le travail routinier n'est ponctué que de moments oubliés dans des alcools forts, en plus ou moins bonne compagnie...

Et c'est ce genre d'instants qu'elle voulait partager avec son frère? Elle le connait vraiment très mal.

Zack est venu se servir à boire. Il ne fait que passer et ne veut surtout pas rester. Il ouvre la porte du frigo pour se servir un jus de fruits rouges..

\- Hé! Zack salue la jeune femme blonde face à Jeanne.

\- Quoi de neuf ? répond par pur formalisme le jeune homme sans un regard pour la fille.

Immédiatement après, Jeanne s'adressant à son frère, enchaine :

\- Tu restes là, ce soir, pas vrai ? Sans attendre de réponse, elle explique : - Allen joue au "clam mine" et on est sur sa liste d'invités.

Zack dévisse le bouchon de sa bouteille puis boit une gorgée en regardant sa sœur puis son amie, tandis que cette dernière rétorque :

\- Tu sembles être la baby-sitter ce soir, petit frère...

\- On dirait!

Il ne réfléchit même pas. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de plus à faire ce soir et surtout pas traîner avec Jeanne et ses fréquentations. Il sera bien mieux, tranquille dans sa chambre. Gabe est parti et Tori ne semble pas être dans les parages. Alors, sans plus de considération pour les jeunes femmes, il leur tourne le dos et quitte la pièce.

La nuit est désormais tombée sur San Pedro, les filles sont sorties comme elles l'avaient prévu. Zack est presque seul dans la maison. Presque, car il garde Cody. Enfin, son sentiment à lui, c'est qu'il est seul. Sans se sentir enfermé dans sa chambre, il regrette un peu qu'à 25 ans, il n'ait d'autres occupations que d'être installé dans sa chambre à garder son neveu. Même s'il dessine pour passer le temps. Il est trop tôt pour dormir.

Les deux murs d'angle où se situe le lit une place de Zack, sont couverts d'affiches, ne laissant deviner qu'un peu de la peinture blanche qui orne depuis l'origine les surfaces de sa chambre. Tous les posters accrochés ne présentent qu'un seul panel monochrome allant du blanc au noir en passant par une variété de gris. Même les ajouts crayonnés par Zack sur les images sont au feutre noir.

Il est assis sur son lit, les pieds allongés sur sa couette et le dos appuyé sur sa tête de lit en chêne, aux barreaux recouverts de graffitis blancs. Encore vêtu de sa chemise ouverte sur son maillot blanc et baskets aux pieds, Il esquisse quelques graffitis de la main droite dans son carnet déjà bien fourni. Il tient encore le crayon mais s'arrête un instant et de sa main gauche, il compose un numéro sur son téléphone portable.

Il n'a pas envie de cette solitude et à défaut de sortir lui aussi, il ne peut pas, il y a Cody, il peut au moins discuter avec une personne qui lui est proche. Gabe ? Il n'y pense même pas. Son ami adore faire la fête et doit sûrement traîner à l'heure qu'il est. Non, c'est à Tori qu'il songe. Elle est plus sage et douce. Elle devrait pouvoir prendre le temps de discuter avec lui. Comme il leur arrive parfois. Et puis, Jeanne lui a refait penser à elle quand elle a évoqué leur relation, hier. Jeanne n'a pas tout à fait tord sur les méandres de leur relation épisodique. Il va falloir qu'il clarifie la situation. Mais Zack ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il tient énormément à Tori. Eux aussi ont grandit ensemble, dans le même quartier. Ils ont aussi le même âge et c'est une très jolie jeune femme. Elle est intelligente et sort du lot de toutes ces filles qu'il peut connaître. Mais par dessous tout, elle le comprend et ne le bouscule pas. Elle le laisse vivre sa vie et ne porte aucun jugement - comme Gabe - sur les choix que Zack peut réaliser. C'est certainement pour cela que ces deux êtres lui sont chers.

La jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil décroche. Zack se pince les lèvres. Il n'a pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Laissons venir voir, se dit-il, je m'adapterai. Zack entend de la musique et le rire féminin de son amie avant que celle ci ne réponde :

\- _Allo ?_

\- Hé, petit singe, salue Zack, le sourire retrouvé.

\- _Hé! qu'est ce que tu fais de beau ?_ demande avec enthousiasme la jeune femme en reconnaissant son ami.

La réponse de celui-ci l'est moins.

\- Devine...

Il appuie sa tête sur le mur. Toujours sur fond musical, elle énonce, avec évidence :

\- _Babysitting_.

\- Bingo...

Il faut croire qu'il est prévisible ou qu'elle ne le connait que trop bien. Ce qui revient au même. Elle rit à un propos de son entourage, là où se tient la fête puis demande au jeune homme:

 _\- Je peux te rappeler plus tard ?_

\- Où es-tu ? interroge Zack en attendant la musique mais c'est au tour de son interlocutrice de dire :

\- _T'es là ? Zack,... je n'entends plus rien..._

\- Euh...oui...

\- _Je te perds!_

\- Euh, je suis là... insiste Zack en penchant la tête du côté de son téléphone, pourtant collé à son oreille, comme si cela allait améliorer la liaison.

\- _Tu m'entends ?_

Mais c'est Zack qui, lui, entend son amie rire aux éclats. Il s'élance malgré les interférences sonores :

\- Tori, je ... pensais juste à toi...

Il lève sa main droite en l'air d'un geste d'excuse que seul lui peut voir.

\- Et...Allo ?

Il lui parle mais la liaison est coupée. Zack, dans un dernier espoir, répète :

\- Allo ?

Mais la cacophonie de la fête fait place au silence. Zack reste encore un instant le téléphone sur son oreille puis regarde celui-ci comme s'il ne fonctionnait pas. Dans un grondement rageur, il referme son mobile et le balance au bout de ses pieds, sur son lit. Fichu engin. A quoi sert-il ? si l'on ne peut même pas communiquer avec qui on veut, quand on veut. Pas si mobile que ça, somme toute.

Déçu, il se remet à griffonner deux trois coups de crayons. Il se tourne vers son neveu endormi sur le petit lit à l'autre coin du mur. Seuls une chaine hifi et un tabouret faisant office tous deux de tables de chevets réciproques séparent les deux lits. L'espace est confiné dans cette chambre. Mais la décoration du mur commun à leur tête de lit respective délimite à elle seule leur espace intime. Le dessus du mur du coin de Zack est couvert, alors qu'aucune photo ni aucun dessin n'entache l'immaculé au-dessus de Cody, qui dort tout habillé.

Fataliste et résigné, il ferme sèchement son carnet de croquis et le pose sans égard sur le lit. Il se lève et s'approche avec douceur de l'enfant. Contraste avec l'instant d'avant. Il s'agenouille pour se mettre à la hauteur du lit et avec toute la délicatesse de Zack quand il s'agit de Cody, il retire les chaussures de son neveu. Il observe les souliers, constatant l'usure avancée de ceux-ci, puis remonte avec tendresse une couverture sur celui-ci. Cela lui fera un semblant de réel couchage. Cody s'est endormi sur le dessus de son lit, tout habillé. Ni père, ni mère pour le border.

Alors qu'il caresse tendrement les cheveux du garçon, agissant doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller, des bruits de porte claquée et de bouteille tombée proviennent de la cuisine.

C'est Jeanne qui est passablement alcoolisée, cette fois ci accompagnée de son ami Allen, dans le même état d'ébriété qu'elle. Celui-ci embrasse la jeune femme dans un mouvement si appuyé et si chancelant que cela les bouscule le long du réfrigérateur qui vacille. Allen se retient au bahut tandis que le couple ricane:

\- Bon dieu, quel idiot!

En état d'ébriété l'un comme l'autre, ils continuent leur bruyant manège, rigolent de leur ballet imprécis...

\- Prend l'ouvre-bouteille ! dit Jeanne en sortant un flacon du frigo.

Mais Allen ne sait où le trouver et provoque, dans sa recherche, un bruyant fourbi dans les tiroirs. Ils ricanent, encore et encore.

Zack, furieux, pénètre dans la cuisine :

\- Jeanne, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Le couple se retourne vers lui, totalement désinhibé.

\- Merde, ça va chier...S'exclame ironiquement Jeanne, considérant son frère moralisateur.

Zack jette un rapide coup d'œil sur sa sœur et son compagnon. L'analyse est claire.

\- Je viens juste de le coucher, rappelle Zack, en jetant un regard désapprobateur envers sa sœur ainée. Mais celle-ci n'en a cure et lui rétorque, en riant:

\- Oh! allez...il ne se réveille jamais...tandis qu'Allen, dans une attitude provocatrice, décapsule la bière.

A défaut d'être écouté, Zack, soucieux et exaspéré, lance une dernière consigne en quittant la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre :

\- Calmez-vous! Compris ?

Comment peut-elle être si insouciante et irresponsable et lui si discipliné et raisonnable ? Mais le duo a déjà oublié le passage éclair de Zack.

\- T'as des clopes ? questionne Allen à sa compagne, qui après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide mousseux, lui répond :

\- Oui, viens là...Puis, elle l'embrasse aussi goulument que la gorgée de bière avalée juste précédemment.

Zack, sur son lit, a repris sa position initiale et poursuit son crayonnage de dessins dans son carnet. Les cloisons sont minces dans cette maison et, malgré lui, le bruit des ébats du couple parviennent jusqu'à lui...

\- _Viens là !..._

 _\- Où ?..._

 _\- Mmm..._

 _\- Où ? ici ?..._

 _\- Mmm..._

(0.13.23/1.29.00)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

C'est le début d'après-midi sur Los Angeles. Zack a pris sa voiture et se rend seul, cette fois, à la riche villa actuellement inhabitée de Gabe. Celle-ci donne directement sur la plage et la vue du balcon est imprenable. C'est dans le jardin qu'est entreposée sa planche de surf. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas sensée être stockée ici, mais il n'a pas de scrupule, c'est tellement plus pratique pour lui. Directement reliée à l'océan. Pas de problème d'espace pour abriter un aussi gros matériel et personne pour le lui reprocher. Les habitants ont déserté la demeure.

Il fait chaud et ensoleillé, Zack est donc vêtu de manière appropriée : tongs, bermuda blanc cassé, et maillot sans manches sont ses seuls attributs. De toute façon, il va surfer et changera de tenue. Après avoir garé sa voiture à l'endroit habituel, il traverse le patio où il avait retrouvé son ami. D'un pas décidé, il longe la demeure. Il sait exactement où aller. Il n'est pas nécessaire de pénétrer dans la maison pour accéder au jardin. Mais c'est d'avoir fréquenté Gabe qui lui permet de savoir cela. Il faut connaitre les lieux pour détenir ce genre d'informations. Ses épaules frôlent la végétation puis enfin, il arrive dans un coin du jardin qui, contigu à la plage, sert à entreposer le matériel maritime laissé là par les propriétaires.

Une demi douzaine de planches de surf de tout gabarit est appuyée sur une clôture en bois. Celle-ci, envahie par le lierre et le bougainvillée, permet aux résidents de les cacher à la vue des promeneurs de la plage un peu trop curieux. L'alignement des planches forme un demi-cercle autour d'un palmier, plante commune à cette région au climat adapté, qui les protège du soleil.

Ce palmier-ci a une particularité qui le diffère de ses semblables. Il est recouvert de graffitis et d'autocollants multicolores.

Zack, à l'ombre formée par toutes ces murailles d'époxy, enduit d'un frottement rotatif énergique sa planche d'une cire. Cela lui permettra d'obtenir une meilleure adhérence une fois dans l'eau. Il a toute son après-midi et sa soirée de libre, il peut donc sereinement préparer sa session de surf.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, ayant pour seul vêtement un caleçon et des tongs aux pieds, s'approche de Zack en silence. Son torse nu dévoile un tatouage sur l'épaule. Un bol de céréales à la main, il observe le jeune homme à loisirs. Il interrompt sa contemplation en se signalant, d'une voix amicale :

\- Je croyais qu'on t'avait interdit l'entrée, maintenant...

Zack, surpris et un peu fautif, se retourne. Mais il retrouve le sourire, soulagé en découvrant le visage de son interlocuteur. Le plaisir se lit dans ses yeux. Les deux hommes se connaissent.

\- Change le code, garce ! réplique Zack avec amusement.

\- Tu vas tagger le garage, ensuite ? demande l'individu en désignant la villa, tout en consommant ses céréales.

Cheveux châtain clair fraichement coupés, il est plus grand et un peu plus âgé que Zack. Un sourire adoucit son visage d'homme. Zack décide d'aborder l'homme avec légèreté. Il sait à qui il a à faire.

\- Ce serait exagéré. Tu sais... avec l'accord des propriétaires du Pacifique... je ne voudrais surtout pas mettre ton père dans l'embarras avec le conseil, dit Zack, avec légèreté, en se rapprochant.

L'humour est de mise dans ce début d'échange.

\- Beau père, rectifie l'homme.

Un léger temps de silence, une légère hésitation, l'atmosphère est comme suspendue. Zack ne sait pas trop quoi dire, pris en flagrant délit. Il rompt le silence en justifiant sa présence ici. Il ne veut pas déranger et même s'il y a de fortes chances que rien ne lui soit reproché, il préfère expliquer :

\- J'avais laissé...ma planche ici, en la montrant du pouce par dessus son épaule.

\- C'est cool ! Comment vas-tu, man ?

L'homme s'avance vers Zack pour lui donner une franche poignée de main. Le plaisir de la rencontre est palpable. Malgré tout, cela fait quelques années qu'ils ne se sont pas revus et ne savent ni l'un, ni l'autre, comment engager la discussion. Zack répond :

\- Bien, tu sais.

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux, sans arrière pensée et laissent trainer encore une fois quelques secondes. Quoi dire? Cette fois, c'est l'homme qui, curieux du devenir du jeune homme qu'il a vu grandir, interrompt le silence :

\- Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ta graduation. Tu deviens quoi ?

\- Oh! rien, je travaille, tu sais... et toi ?

Toujours cette habitude qu'à Zack de dévier la conversation de lui en posant une question. Ça marche. Il n'a rien dont il puisse être fier dans ce qu'il est devenu. Rien de pittoresque ou de glorieux à raconter. Alors autant parler des autres. Et puis, il est réellement impatient de savoir la raison qui ramène cet homme chez lui.

\- Je suis en ville pour quelques semaines. La maison est vide, je peux en profiter... répond l'homme en jetant un regard du côté de la maison...- et me vider un peu la tête...

\- Je croyais que tu détestais cet endroit ?

Zack veut comprendre. L'homme hausse les épaules et explique en tournant cette fois la tête vers la plage :

\- L'océan me manque.

\- Mec !... T'habites L.A.!

\- Je ne barbote pas, là bas.

Les deux hommes se font face. Zack, le pain de cire dans ses mains, et l'homme, le bol de céréales dans les siennes. L'instant est agréable, Cela fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Zack ne veut pas que le plaisir des retrouvailles se termine. Il n'est pas sûr que c'est à lui de proposer cela, sachant qu'il n'est pas chez lui alors que l'homme l'est. Mais il se lance, le moment futur devrait être fort réjouissant et c'est avec spontanéité et en prenant une légère inspiration qu'il demande :

\- Tu...veux venir ?

\- Surfer... ?

\- Euh...Oui.

Quoi d'autre? Synchro, ils éclatent de rire avec complicité. L'homme pose son bol et se frotte les mains. Il s'en réjouit d'avance :

\- Je suppose qu'il reste quelques p'tites choses que j' peux t'apprendre, dit-il en s'approchant des planches.

Zack fait une moue dubitative :

\- Ooohmmm...

Pourtant l'homme insiste :

\- Tu vas apprendre, petit scarabée...

Zack rétorque avec humour :

\- Peut être que le maitre sous-estime l'élève...Amène-toi citadin !...

L'homme a déjà sa planche en main et un grand sourire illumine son visage. Un sympathique moment en perspective.

Sur la plage, faisant face tous deux au Pacifique, ils finissent de fermer leur combinaison respective, en tirant dans un même mouvement la cordelette qui remonte leur fermeture éclair. Puis ils se jettent à l'eau et répètent les mouvements propres aux surfeurs qui leur permettent de laisser la vague déferlante glisser sur eux. Zack retrouve comme à chaque fois le plaisir de la glisse, mais aujourd'hui, il prolonge le moment... Ce sentiment de bien-être habituel que le procure le surf est renforcé aujourd'hui, car partagé. Avec quelqu'un avec qui Zack se sent bien. Pas de compétition, juste du plaisir.

Plus tard, sur le sable, les deux hommes s'essuient le visage. Ils en ont fini de braver l'océan. Chacun, avec sa serviette de plage, retire le sel laissé par la mer dans ses yeux. Zack se place à proximité de l'homme déjà assis sur le sol. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'océan , puis exprimant sa satisfaction, dit :

\- On a choisi le bon moment pour sortir.

\- Oui, la marée monte.

\- Ouaip.

Le mimétisme des deux hommes est évident. Ils ont la même posture, tous deux dans leur combinaison noire, jambes repliées et bras autour de leurs genoux. Cet instant pendant lequel le vent et le soleil les sèchent est propice à la conversation. L'homme ayant encore des choses à apprendre sur Zack, lui demande :

\- Alors, où habites tu, maintenant ?

\- Avec Jeannie, à San Pedro. C'est provisoire...tu sais, mais cette dernière phrase prononcée dans un soupir est peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour son ami. - J'essaie d'économiser pour avoir mon propre chez moi...mais c'est tout près de chez mon père et du boulot, se justifie Zack, en haussant les épaules et en baissant la tête, sérieux.

L'homme le regarde avec franchise :

\- Ecoute, vous êtes les bienvenus ici, quand vous voulez.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête qu'il tourne vers lui, avec un grand sourire:

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ?

Cette proposition spontanée est fort sympathique. Elle lui rappelle en effet qu'il passait de nombreuses heures, voir des jours entiers dans cette maison avec Gabe. Moments d'insouciance propre à la jeunesse. Mais c'est désormais totalement inapproprié et irréalisable. Gabe est parti. Il ne voit rien qui justifierait sa présence dans cette immense demeure sans son ami de toujours. D'ailleurs l'homme se fait la même réflexion, semble t'il :

\- Sans Gabe...

\- Vrai... Hé, tu le vois souvent ?

Zack est curieux de connaitre quels liens les rattachent à l'heure actuelle.

\- Un peu... Il est venu l'année dernière avec des amis. Des types qui aiment faire la fête.

\- Tu peux le dire...

Ils partagent le même point de vue concernant Gabe et cette franche connivence anime leur visage.

\- Comment va Jeanne ?

Erreur maladroite. Soudainement et pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille, Zack prend un air grave et répond :

\- Tu sais... toujours pareil... j'essaie de l'aider de mon mieux.

L'homme baisse les yeux, prenant conscience de toute la tristesse de la situation dans la voix de Zack. Il se révolte intérieurement sans en savoir pourtant beaucoup. Mais il a eu vent des malheurs qui ont frappé cette famille. Il appuie sa réflexion :

\- Je la voie mal en maman...

C'est au tour de Zack de baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'a rien à répondre à cela. Lui même le vit quotidiennement. Cela le rend maussade. Toujours peu fier de sa famille. Ce n'est pas un sujet dont il a envie de discuter, là, maintenant...ni même plus tard.

Conscient du malaise qu'il a instauré, l'homme aborde un sujet plus léger :

\- Cody a du grandir ?

A-t-il deviné toute l'affection que Zack porte à son neveu ? L'effet est immédiat sur le jeune homme, qui glisse sa main dans ses cheveux. Un sourire inonde de nouveau son visage lorsqu'il relève les yeux vers son ami :

\- Ouais, il a déjà cinq ans...c'est fou. Le temps file...

\- Crois moi! ça ne s'arrange pas...

\- Ouais, je te crois.

Les deux hommes se sourient. Plusieurs années qu'ils ne se sont pas vu...

Un peu plus tard et une fois changé, Zack range sa planche de surf à l'arrière de sa voiture, parquée au bord de la route. Une voix féminine l'interpelle :

\- Salut, petit singe.

\- Salut, petit singe.

Tandis qu'une belle jeune femme blonde, aux cheveux fins et très longs et à l'allure gracile, s'approche de lui, Zack se relève du coffre et tend son visage vers elle. Avec tendresse et spontanéité, ils s'embrassent avec légèreté sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi de neuf ?... Qu'est-que t'es descendue faire ici ?

La jeune femme explique :

\- On vient ici pour le chien et les feux sur la plage.

\- Ouais.

\- Viens prendre une bière! suggère-t-elle les deux mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon corsaire.

Manches retroussées, elle porte un petit tricot blanc qui moule sa jeune poitrine ferme. Ses longs cheveux voilent son sein lorsqu'elle bouge.

\- Cool !... J'arrive dans une seconde.

Pourquoi pas ? En effet, un peu d'amusement pour prolonger cette belle journée, ce sera parfait.

\- Bien...

Et elle repart dans la direction d'où elle est apparue, aussi simplement. Zack poursuit sa tentative d'installer sa planche suffisamment bien dans l'habitacle pour rouler ensuite en toute sécurité. L'homme qui l'accompagnait arrive seulement maintenant, après s'être lui aussi changé. il est désormais habillé d'un léger sweat à manches longues et d'un jogging ample, gris clair. L'homme balance, à l'arrière du coffre, sa serviette et sa combinaison. C'est Zack qui l'a emmené. Celui -ci en montrant la plage du regard et ne voulant pas le quitter si tôt, lui propose:

\- Tu veux venir prendre une bière ou... tu préfères te tirer ?

\- Mmm...Ok pour une bière... ça a l'air sympa.

\- Cool !

Tous deux finissent de ranger le coffre.

Le soleil est plus bas encore dans le ciel californien. L'homme amuse un chien en lui lançant un frisbee sur le sable humide où l'écume se retire, tandis que plus haut sur la plage, parmi un groupe de jeunes debout sur le sable sec, Zack, tout à côté de son amie, lui demande :

\- Alors, t'es venue avec qui ?

\- Billy.

Elle fixe l'homme qui accompagne Zack et qui est en train de jouer et de courir avec l'animal. Zack a, lui aussi, ses yeux bleus rivés sur lui. Il est resté avec elle mais c'est lui qu'il regarde.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande t'elle.

Ses cheveux raides volent dans la brise du soir, et une mèche cache insidieusement son visage.

\- Shaun ! sourit-il à cette question, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Le frère de Gabe ? Lui demande t'elle.

\- Oui.

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Elle le reconnait, maintenant. Tous deux l'observent et Zack poursuit sa réflexion, en parlant à voix haute :

\- Il revient très rarement...Il est assez...

\- Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle en se tournant vers Zack.

Elle ne s'intéresse pas trop à ce type hormis le fait qu'il accompagnait Zack et qu'elle connait toutes ses relations. Cela l'a juste intrigué. Surtout de la manière dont Zack ne détache pas son regard de lui. C'est assez inhabituel de sa part, qu'il accorde du temps et de l'amitié à quelqu'un de nouveau. Ce n'est pas son genre et sans être un reproche, elle trouve qu'elle ne l'a pas trop vu ces derniers temps. Leur relation épisodique va être compliquée si cela continue ainsi. Zack va devoir se décider...

\- C'est bon de te revoir aussi.

lui répond-il juste en attrapant le frisbee que vient de lui lancer Shaun qui remonte la plage, se dirigeant vers le couple. Zack a regardé son amie pour lui parler et a même mis sa main, l'espace d'une seconde, dans son dos pour lui confirmer son propos. Malgré tout, il ne s'attarde pas avec Tori et, se tournant vers son Shaun avec une moue amusée, lui indique :

\- Remonte !

Son visage s'adoucit dès qu'il s'adresse à cet homme, comme si le voile sombre qui l'enveloppe habituellement s'effaçait pour faire place à une légèreté.

\- Tu viens jouer ou t'es juste en train de dire du mal de moi ? le provoque Shaun, tandis que la jeune femme observe le personnage. Il lui semble sympathique et avoir un effet bénéfique sur Zack.

\- Beau lancer !... Je suis Tori, se présente t'elle en essayant de discipliner ses cheveux longs. Il se serrent la main avec vigueur.

\- Je me souviens de toi... Tu avais treize ans et les cheveux bouclés...mais... je me souviens de toi ... je vous ai acheté des armoires à vin, poursuit il. -Je pense que tu as vomi sur le bureau de mes parents.

\- Waouhh... la réflexion amuse Tori.

\- T'es toujours après ce gars ? en désignant Zack qui lui a lancé le frisbee.

\- Ben, on n'a pas trop bougé... répond elle les lèvres serrées.

\- Vrai...

Mais, pris par le jeu, Shaun repart s'exercer avec Zack à bonne distance du groupe. Les pieds dans l'eau, ils se lancent ainsi pendant une bonne heure le frisbee. Pur moment de détente, où seul l'instant compte.

(0.18.48/1.29.00)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

La nuit est tombée. La dizaine de jeunes est assise autour d'un feu. C'est sa seule source de chaleur mais aussi de lumière. Chacun a trouvé un moyen de se tenir chaud : Ils sont tous plus ou moins vêtus de pantalons amples et de sweats à capuche. Plusieurs, comme Shaun, ont un bonnet sur la tête. Tous, à l'exception d'une fille qui gratte quelques accords sur une guitare sèche, ont une canette de bières à la main.

Un type monopolise l'attention, filles et garçons ont le regard tourné vers lui :

\- C'est pourquoi je ne dis jamais à une femme comment cuire un poulet...Ils rient presque tous, y compris Zack et son ami, à ce qui était probablement une blague. Une fille intervient :

\- je ne peux pas croire que tu ais été blessé par un poulet!

Shaun est assis à la droite de Zack, tandis que trois personnes séparent celui-ci de Tori. C'était pourtant elle qui l'avait invité. Or, elle se retrouve quasiment installée en face de lui, le feu les séparant. Elle lui jette un regard et, tout en buvant une gorgée de sa bière, Zack la dévisage... Elle détourne les yeux. Zack aura passé le plus clair de son temps avec Shaun. Et c'est spontanément qu'ils se sont donc retrouvé assis l'un à côté de l'autre autour du brasier. Ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'elle partagera des moments avec son ami.

Le beau parleur s'adresse à Shaun, juste séparé de lui par Zack.

\- Shaun, c'est ça ? Tu es le frangin de Gabe ?

Zack tourne la tête en direction de celui qui parle, puis de Shaun. A virer ainsi de gauche à droite, on croirait qu'il regarde un match de tennis. Il est satisfait de voir qu'on s'intéresse à Shaun, alors qu'il est de quelques années plus âgé que l'ensemble des jeunes constituant le groupe.

\- Ouais.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais parti à Hollywood écrire des films ou un truc comme ça...

\- Ouais, un truc comme ça... répond Shaun tandis que Zack l'observe, détendu.

Il avale une nouvelle gorgée de sa canette, mais cette fois-ci, c'est à lui que s'adresse son voisin de gauche :

\- C'est quoi le problème ?...T'es encore avec Tori ?

Zack jette un regard en direction du type puis de la jeune fille en question. Il hausse les épaules mais ne répond pas. Ce type, Billy, semble en avoir après lui et insiste ironiquement :

\- Est-ce que t'es un pédé ?...Elle est canon !

A ce premier propos, Zack, tout en avalant une gorgée, regarde Shaun, qui, méditatif, est tête baissée. Tandis que Zack lance un regard noir à son interlocuteur, Shaun se lève rapidement et cherche à s'éloigner du groupe en s'avançant vers le sable mouillé.

\- C'est ok si je tente ma chance, alors ? réplique l'autre gars, mais Zack n'en a cure : voyant son ami se lever, il se met debout à son tour et quitte le groupe pour le rejoindre, sans répondre une fois de plus.

Shaun n'est qu'à quelques pas, la fumée et les lueurs du feu dessinent des ombres chinoises derrière lui. Debout, il fait face à l'océan, en buvant d'une main sa bière, l'autre main dans sa poche. Zack, qui l'a suivi, s'aligne à ses côtés et regarde lui aussi la mer. Il éprouve le besoin de dire quelque chose, aussi futile que cela soit :

\- La houle augmente.

\- Oui, on dirait... C'est compliqué avec Tori ! ne peut s'empêcher de commenter Shaun, de but en blanc.

\- Oui, c'est sûr.

Zack ne peut que confirmer cela. Ça saute même aux yeux de personnes qui ne sont là que depuis quelques heures...Mais Shaun s'intéresse à son jeune ami :

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis des années !

\- On fait juste un petit break, en ce moment, tu sais.

Shaun acquiesce de la tête, l'air d'approuver. Zack se gratte la tête. Il a besoin de se justifier et soupire :

\- C'est ma meilleure amie...mis à part Gabe...c'est tout bon.

Les deux amis fixent l'océan et ne se jettent réciproquement un regard que lorsque chacun s'adresse à l'autre.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un ?

demande Zack à Shaun. Tout le monde connait sa relation avec Tori, aussi compliquée soit-elle. Mais lui ne sait rien de Shaun. Gabe n'en parle jamais. Pourtant, ils semblent assez proches pour deux frères aux caractères si différents.

\- Non, je viens de rompre.

\- Oui ?...Zack essaie de comprendre, petit sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- C'est pour ça que t'es là ?

\- Nan, nan, nan...Un petit silence, puis dans un sourire...- Si!... en fait...

Ils rigolent tous deux. Zack apprécie cette honnêteté et Shaun poursuit :

\- Je viens de déménager et... mon nouveau bail ne commence qu'à la fin du mois.

L'esprit de Zack vagabonde, il a les yeux dans le vague :

\- C'est cool.

Zack a du réfléchir à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Il sait désormais qu'il pourra le revoir. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela le réjouit. Mais sa pensée est interrompue par la vibreur de son mobile. Il décroche aussitôt, toujours disponible et s'excuse auprès de son ami.

Shaun continue de boire tranquillement sa bière, sa main droite toujours dans sa poche. Zack fronce les sourcils : C'est sa sœur donc rien de bon ne se profile à l'horizon pour qu'elle l'appelle à une heure aussi tardive. Mais il n'envisage pas un seul instant de ne pas lui porter secours :

\- _Allo..._ Il écoute Jeanne lui parler _.- Tu ne devais pas le laisser là bas..._

Shaun observe attentivement son ami endosser ses responsabilités familiales.

\- _Non, ne conduis pas , Jeannie...Je vais le chercher...Ouais._

Puis il raccroche son téléphone et dans un soupir, prévient Shaun :

\- Je dois y aller...

\- Très bien.

\- Je dois raccompagner Tori, alors...dit-il d'un air grave.

Il lui est pénible de devoir interrompre cette journée si sympathique... Mais Shaun le rassure, en balançant sa tête vers le groupe derrière lui :

\- Oh c'est cool, je trouverai quelqu'un pour me ramener... Puis dans une poignée de main amicale, il rajoute :

\- C'était génial aujourd'hui. Vrai.

\- Content de t'avoir vu, man.

\- Ouais c'était fun...

\- Ok

\- Ok, Cool...

Il est évident qu'ils ont partagé le même plaisir dans leur rencontre et c'est donc difficile de se quitter, mais la famille avant tout. Alors, Zack les mains dans les poches , les épaules affaissées, tourne le dos à Shaun et l'abandonne sur la plage.

La soirée n'est pas tout à fait finie pour Zack, il a récupéré son neveu, qui est maintenant couché. Tranquillement installé dans le canapé familial, il regarde la télé. Sa tête est appuyée sur son poing, bras posé sur l'accoudoir. Ce n'est pas que le film soit passionnant mais bon...Qu'y a t'il d'autres à faire, maintenant qu'il est coincé à la maison avec Cody.

Tori arrive de la cuisine avec, dans les mains, un grand saladier rouge rempli de pop corn qu'elle vient de préparer. Elle le pose juste devant Zack, précisément sur ses genoux et profite, en s'asseyant à ses côtés, de ses mains à nouveau libres pour passer innocemment son bras autour des épaules de son ami et, de l'autre, prendre une gorgée de limonade fraiche qu'elle s'est servie dans un grand verre.

Elle regarde la télé comme Zack mais son esprit n'y est pas. Elle non plus n'est pas franchement intéressée par l'écran. Pour une fois qu'elle est seule avec son ami sans distraction inopportune. Ce que Tori veut de Zack, c'est un moment de tendresse. Alors, tandis que le jeune homme picore des pop corn dans le plat, elle pose son verre sur la table basse et se tourne vers son compagnon qui ne décroche pas son regard de l'écran. Comme si le suspense était insoutenable...

Elle lui dépose avec douceur un bisou dans le cou, puis un autre. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement au premier contact alors qu'elle s'était clairement rapprochée de lui. Il daigne pourtant enfin tourner la tête vers elle, et l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

Il a retiré la main qui soutenait sa tête de l'accoudoir pour prendre le visage de la jeune fille au creux de sa paume et répondre à son baiser en l'embrassant une première fois. Mais son autre main est restée dans le plat et, après avoir embrassé Tori une seconde fois, comme si cela suffisait, il retire déjà ses doigts des longs cheveux blonds et enfourne une poignée de pop corn en détournant les yeux vers le film diffusé pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Tori avait encore les lèvres tendues vers lui. Son comportement est désobligeant. Mais Zack n'a pas envie. En tout cas pas plus que cela. Il n'a rien a lui reprocher : ni sa plastique irréprochable, ni son intelligence. Bien au contraire, il sait qu'il est chanceux que cette jeune femme lui accorde son amitié. Mais cela lui suffit là où d'autres hommes lui envie sa place.

Tori se lève, vaincue :

\- Je dois y aller! Elle prend son blouson qu'elle avait déposé juste à côté d'elle sur le sofa. Zack , avec un manque de conviction évident, baisse les yeux un court instant puis essaie de la rattraper en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, non sans avoir pris encore un peu de pop corn pendant qu'il la regardait récupérer son manteau.

\- Attends, viens là !

\- Je suis fatiguée ! Bonne nuit... dit-elle en se levant.

Zack essaie encore de lui prendre la main pour la retenir, sans pour autant se lever du canapé. Il la regarde partir et reprend son grignotage, sans plus de remords.

Shaun lui est allongé en travers de son grand lit. Il s'est changé, il porte un teeshirt bleu et un jean. Tenue confortable pour une soirée solitaire. Il pianote sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable posé à même sur le lit devant lui. Puis, il relit le texte à l'écran et s'interroge, à voix haute :

\- _J'ai écrit cette merde ?_

Il claque le couvercle de son portable pour le refermer, découragé. Il met sa tête entre ses mains et ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer : _oh, mon dieu !_ Lassé pour l'instant de travailler, il se met à fouiner un peu partout dans les placards de cette chambre un peu vide, dans laquelle il n'est pas venu depuis longtemps.

Dans un meuble en bois qui supporte un lecteur hifi, il trouve quelques trésors abandonnés là par son frère Gabe. Un talkie walkie, qu'il sort du meuble...des cassettes audio, qu'il laisse dans le placard sans leur trouver d'intérêt...et... un dvd, qui l'intrigue.

Alors, après avoir inséré celui-ci dans le lecteur de l'appareil au-dessus du meuble, il s'installe au bord de son lit, situé juste en face, le talkie walkie à la main et la télécommande du téléviseur dans l'autre. La vidéo démarre sur une musique guillerette et une annonce prometteuse "SKATE THIS avec Gabe et Zack".

L'intitulé arrache un sourire à Shaun. Il voit, sur l'écran, défiler des images de son frère et de son ami, alors que ceux-ci n'étaient que deux adolescents. Vêtus de vêtements amples appropriés à cette activité et coiffés, l'un d'une casquette et l'autre d'un bonnet, ils skatent sur les trottoirs d'un quartier proche. Ils semblent, malgré leur jeune âge ou justement grâce à celui-ci, maitriser leurs engins.

Zack désormais est dans sa chambre, installé sur son lit, les jambes allongées, toujours vêtu de son sweat, et ses chaussures encore aux pieds. Pour passer le temps, il colorie au feutre noir une des affiches qui ornent son mur attenant à son lit. Son activité favorite avant de se laisser aller et de s'endormir. Il entend soudain le chuintement du talkie walkie mais n'identifie pas tout de suite, ni l'origine du bruit, ni sa localisation. Il fouille autour de son lit...

Shaun, de son côté, tout en regardant la vidéo, s'amuse avec l'appareil :

\- Allo ? Allo ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Zack l'entend répéter : _\- Allo ? Allo ? Y a quelqu'un ?_

Le jeune homme aperçoit alors le talkie walkie avec lequel Cody jouait, il y a quelques temps. Le petit garçon a dû poser là l'engin avant de se coucher dans son lit. Le talkie walkie se trouve sur la "table" de chevet de Zack, entre un pot de crayons et son carnet de croquis.

Sans bouger de son lit, Zack attrape le jouet. Il a reconnu la voix de Shaun. Il décide de le prendre à son piège et modifie sournoisement la sienne pour prononcer avec lenteur :

\- Hellloooo...

Shaun sursaute, en regardant l'appareil, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde, même si le principe fondamental de cette invention est la communication à deux.

 _\- Shaunnnnn..._ Shaunnn

\- Putain, c'est qui ?

Non seulement on lui parle mais la personne le connait...

\- _Maitre ne reconnait pas son élève._

A ces paroles, Shaun retrouve le sourire. Zack poursuit _\- L'élève est confus.._. et insiste en laissant trainer les syllabes du dernier mot : - Maitre se fait vieux... puis reprenant une voix normale, content de son coup, demande amicalement :

\- Où t'as trouvé ça ?

Cela faisait quelques années qu'il ne s'était pas servi de ce jouet. Cody l'utilisait mais Zack en avait oublié l'usage. Les souvenirs affluent alors qu'il entend Shaun car cette fois-ci le son provient de la villa, à presque une heure de route d'ici. Avant que les téléphones portables existent, ces engins étaient un excellent moyen de communication pour des amis.

\- Mec, il trainait dans la maison...

Les images de la vidéo qui se poursuit se reflètent dans la grande baie le long de laquelle les oreillers du lit de Shaun s'appuient.

Zack se remémore avec plaisir ces années d'insouciance où tout n'était que jeux et amusements...Il éprouve le besoin de partager cela avec son nouvel ami :

\- Man, on a trainé des heures avec ça...

\- Incroyable que ça aille jusqu'à toi.

\- Oui, toutes les ondes jusqu'au ghetto, appuie Zack avec une ironie légère.

Shaun l'écoute, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- C'était une technologie de pointe à l'époque_. Je pense que ton père les a achetés pour Gabe à l'aéroport, après avoir raté un Noël, une année.

\- Beau père, rectifie encore une fois Shaun...Oui, je me souviens de cette année-là. Il m'avait offert un jeu de fléchettes parlant. Zack rigole :

\- Ah, ah, ça craint!

Shaun change de sujet. Il tient à lui faire part de ses impressions :

\- Oh hé, j'ai vu certains de tes tags aujourd'hui. Ils sont chouettes !

 _\- Ouais ?_

\- Ouais, tu as cette continuité "crane", c'est cool...content _de voir que tu as fait des œuvres d'art._

Zack est modeste. Il répond :

\- Ouais, parfois.

Malgré tout, Zack reçoit le compliment cinq sur cinq. Il n'y a pas grand monde de son entourage qui profite de son art et encore moins qui l'apprécie. Jamais personne n'a exprimé de commentaires sur son travail artistique. Ni sa famille, ni ses amis. Qui, il est vrai, se limite à Gabe et Tori. Gabe n'y entend rien et Tori ne la jamais plus encouragé que cela. De toute façon, il ne réalise pas ses œuvres pour les autres. C'est juste sa manière à lui d'extérioriser ses émotions. Même s'il est vrai que graffer les murs de la ville, c'est un peu comme une exposition permanente. Et finalement Shaun aura été son premier visiteur "averti". Cela lui fait chaud au cœur car son regard sur ses tags a de la valeur.

Sur l'écran que regarde Shaun, Gabe et Zack sont en train de faire des acrobaties et de se chamailler sur la pelouse qui borde un trottoir.

Shaun apprécie le spectacle et cela lui rappelle les bons moments qu'il a partagé tout au long de la journée avec Zack. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis quelques années. Malgré cela, dès leurs retrouvailles, il lui semble être connecté à Zack avec la même facilité que son frère, Gabe, pourtant si différent de lui, l'est depuis de nombreuses années, à son ami d'enfance. Une complicité s'est instauré entre eux dès les premiers instants. Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Il apprécie réellement le jeune homme. Il a besoin de l'exprimer à Zack :

\- Ça a été...ça a été sympa de surfer, aujourd'hui.

Shaun ne le voit pas mais Zack hoche la tête, c'est totalement vrai pour lui aussi :

\- Oui.

Au même moment, le talkie walkie de Shaun se met à biper. Il regarde son appareil et, sourcils froncés, interroge Zack :

\- C'est quoi ça?

\- Ta batterie va probablement tomber en panne. Elle n'a sûrement jamais été remplacée en dix ans. Avec le sourire dans sa voix.

Pendant tout ce temps, la vidéo se poursuit avec cette même chanson entrainante. Shaun a toujours ses yeux bleus fixés sur l'écran et, comme il ne parle plus, Zack perçoit la mélodie à travers son appareil. Cela l'intrigue. La musique n'est pas du genre que ni lui, ni Shaun ne doit habituellement écouter. Et il ne se souvient pas d'elle :

\- Tu écoutes quoi ?

\- Euh...rien... Embarrassé, Shaun n'a pas envie de se justifier. Zack n'a rien à répondre à cela et comme il n'est pas un grand bavard, il laisse le silence s'installer. Shaun, lui non plus, ne dit plus rien et, d'un tacite accord, ils coupent la communication.

Ils ne le savent pas, car ils ne peuvent se voir, mais ils ont la même gestuelle. L'un et l'autre regardent leur appareil, soupirent d'aise et posent l'engin, désormais inutile, à leur côté, chacun sur la droite de leur lit.

Puis les deux hommes reprennent leur activité respective : Shaun poursuit son visionnage ; Zack délaisse son stylo feutre noir et sourire aux lèvres, reprend un feutre, de couleur rouge, cette fois. Il se remet à crayonner la même affiche qu'il avait laissée en cours...

(0.24.21/1.29.00)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

L'après midi débute, Shaun , dans le grand salon qui se situe à l'étage de la villa familiale, essaie de noircir de mots l'écran de son ordinateur portable, posé sur une grande table ronde qui agrémente le centre de la pièce. Il cherche l'inspiration pour son roman en cours.

Les immenses baies de cette pièce sont ouvertes sur un balcon spacieux et font face à l'océan. Shaun peut entendre de l'intérieur le bruit du ressac mais il ne se laisse pas distraire pour autant, tout à son écriture.

Tout juste habillé, il ne porte qu'un peignoir, bleu ciel, grand ouvert sur son torse nu et sur un caleçon long de pyjama. Il a, à ses pieds, des pantoufles.

Il s'est levé depuis peu, et n'attend aucune visite. En lisant ses dernières notes littéraires, l'autre soir, il s'était aperçu de nombreuses défaillances dans son ébauche romancée. Maintenant, il est déterminé à consacré sa journée - ou ce qu'il en reste - à apporter de nouvelles idées à son roman. Debout face à son ordinateur, il cherche l'inspiration à voix haute :

 _\- C'est un bagarreur, un vrai bagarreur..._

Il se place face au miroir pour se mettre en scène et mimer la situation. Il effectue ensuite, quelques simulacres de combats à mains nues en s'avançant, à l'air libre, sur le balcon. Il retourne dans la pièce, de nouveau face au miroir, et s'essaie à d'autres formules.

 _\- Il va lui foutre une raclée...mais...il veut être à son avantage...pour lui foutre une raclée_. Et ce disant, Shaun attrape un foulard accroché le long du miroir et se le noue autour de son cou comme s'il finissait de s'habiller élégamment pour sortir assister à un spectacle. Puis satisfait de lui même et décidé, il retourne s'assoir devant son ordinateur portable qu'il positionne correctement face à lui. Une pipe est posée là, abandonnée probablement par Larry, son beau père. Il l'attrape et la porte à sa bouche, en tirant de manière factice une bouffée, il s'apprête à inscrire sur le clavier les phrases qu'il peaufine une dernière fois. Il prononce tout haut :

 _\- Il porte un costume sympa et va lui foutre une raclée_.

Shaun rit de la pertinence de sa formulation et tape les premières lettres sur le clavier lorsque le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. Son sourire s'efface de son visage et pipe à la bouche, il ferme les yeux en soupirant après l'intrus qui le dérange dans son élan créatif.

Après avoir descendu avec nonchalance, et un total manque d'entrain, l'escalier menant à l'entrée, il découvre son visiteur.

C'est Zack qui attend, impatient, devant la porte d'entrée sur le patio au rez-de-chaussée, en se tapant dans les mains, seul signe de sa nervosité. Il porte un polo à fermeture éclair fermant sur une capuche laissée dans son dos. Le jeune homme avait décidé de surfer aujourd'hui. Sa planche est ici. Mais il est plus tenté encore de partager ce plaisir avec son nouvel ami. Donc, c'est sans hésitation qu'il a sonné à sa porte. Sa nervosité provient du fait qu'il ne sait pas si Shaun sera là où si c'est le cas, s'il aura envie de venir avec lui. Il est pressé par le plaisir attendu.

Shaun ouvre la double porte vitrée, s'appuie sur le battant resté fermé. Il remet à sa bouche la pipe, affectant une attitude nonchalante. L'air de demander s'il y a un quelconque intérêt à avoir été dérangé ainsi. Avec Zack, il se sent libre et naturel. Pas besoin de faire semblant.

Zack rit en voyant son ami accoutré ainsi et ne peut retenir un - Ah ! tonitruant. Il le dévisage de la tête aux pieds mais ne se formalise pas de l'étrangeté du costume. Cela l'amuse tout au plus et poursuit en justifiant la raison de sa venue :

\- ...Mec, il ya des lames. Allons au jus ! Zack se réjouit et le montre en se frottant les mains.

\- Je bosse! répond Shaun, laconique, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Mais ça ne marche pas avec Zack qui sait qu'il n'essuiera pas un refus. Il a tout de même roulé un petit moment pour venir jusqu'ici. Et le plaisir en perspective est trop grand et il le sait partagé. Alors, il dit, faussement vaincu, en exagérant son expression du visage comme s'il parlait à un enfant ou jouait la comédie dans une pièce de théâtre :

\- Vraiment ? Dommage ! Tant pis, je te verrai plus tard, alors...

Et commence lentement à faire demi-tour. Shaun, sait se faire désirer, mais voit bien que son sérieux n'a pas convaincu son ami. Il rit et pris à son propre piège, le tempère :

\- Très bien...Attends! Je viens ! en appuyant son propos par un mouvement de ses mains réclamant la patience et le calme.

\- Euh... Tu dois te changer, d'abord! propose Zack gentiment et sans arrière pensée, en montrant sa tenue du doigt.

Shaun le fixe encore très sérieusement mimant la vexation et rentre lentement dans la maison pour se changer. Mais Zack fait accélérer son ami... ils n'ont pas le temps pour ça , alors, il frappe dans ses mains :

\- Allez , mec ! On y va! accompagné d'un grand sourire.

Shaun a pris la place du passager dans le véhicule de Zack. Les deux hommes ont mis leur ceinture de sécurité. Shaun s'est changé, bien évidemment. Sa tenue se compose désormais d'un jean et d'un sweat gris à manches longues. Son col un peu entrouvert dévoile le haut de son torse nu. Tout l'équipement est à l'arrière, sauf les planches qui sont arrimées sur le toit. Après avoir roulé un peu, ils arrivent à la plage habituelle des surfeurs. Zack a ralenti pour se garer de l'autre coté de la route. Mais, ils constatent l'un et l'autre, par la vitre de la portière du conducteur, que le parking est aussi bondé que chacune des vagues.

\- Oh ! C'est un putain de cirque ici. analyse avec dépit Shaun.

Allongés sur leurs planches, une douzaine d'individus en combinaisons noires se disputent le crête d'un seul et même rouleau.

Zack rigole en se tournant vers son passager :

\- Ah! Ah! Je te protègerai de cette grande brasserie... mauviette!

Zack se moque de lui. C'est facile et en aucun cas méchant. Il a une plus grande expérience du surf que Shaun et surtout une bien meilleure maitrise malgré les quelques années en moins qui les séparent. Mais Shaun regarde à nouveau la route et lui indique:

\- Roule ! je connais un meilleur spot... Un bien meilleur spot.

Zack enclenche déjà sa vitesse et redémarre. Tout en roulant doucement sur le boulevard qui longe l'océan, les deux hommes étudient la mer et apportent chacun leur commentaire :

\- C'est chouette !

\- Ouais...

\- Les vagues sont grandes.

\- Je cherche juste où est cette petite route... explique Shaun en scrutant les chemins qui mènent à la plage de l'autre coté de la chaussée

\- ... Euh... Oh ! c'est là ! juste là ! en claquant des doigts, Shaun montre le passage à l'endroit même où Zack aurait dû changer de file pour tourner sur sa gauche et rajoute:

\- Doucement!

\- T'aurais pu le dire plus tôt ! commente Zack en manœuvrant.

\- Désolé, désolé, vas y ! s'excuse avec légèreté son copilote.

Ils s'engagent donc en voiture sur une route où seul un véhicule à la fois peut rouler. Zack freine en arrivant à l'unique endroit où il peut stationner son auto. Ils font face à l'océan et de l'intérieur de la voiture se réjouissent du spectacle qui s'offre à eux.

\- C'est de la bombe ! s'exclame Zack. Le coin est tellement chouette que son plaisir est amplifié.

Après que Zack ait garé son véhicule, et que chacun ait enfilé leur tenue de surfeur, les deux hommes descendent avec précaution les rochers qui leur permettent d'accéder à la plage. Ils ont encore gardé leur haut sur leur combinaison dont les manches retombent le long de leur corps.. Zack porte son maillot blanc et Shaun lui son sweat gris.

Shaun avec comme à son habitude le rire dans sa voix, s'excuse :

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir parlé de cet endroit à toi ou à Gabe, man...

Il tient sa planche sous son bras et s'appuie avec l'autre main sur les rochers pour faciliter sa descente pieds nus. Zack le suit, lui a choisi de porter sa planche au dessus de sa tête avec les deux bras et de surveiller tête baissée, son parcours en suivant les pas de Shaun.

-... Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un cimetière de fûts de bières, chaque dimanche matin, poursuit Shaun.

\- Mmm...

\- C'est l'endroit où je venais m'évader et réfléchir.

Shaun fait une station et met sa main devant ses yeux pour admirer la vue en plein contre jour, tout à sa réflexion. Zack s'est donc lui aussi arrêté et demande :

\- Et surfer ?

\- ... Et surfer.

\- Allons y !

\- Allons y ! Ils reprennent leur descente et arrivés sur la sable mouillé, finissent de revêtir leur combinaison et se mettent à courir vers l'eau.

Ils ont partagé le même plaisir de la glisse pendant un bon moment et le soleil est plus bas désormais. Les deux hommes, marchent d'un pas tranquille, côte à côte, sur le chemin piétonnier du retour, en direction de l'auto. Ils sont si proches que chaque balancement de leur démarche les fait se frôler. Car rien ne les sépare, leurs planches respectives sont sous leur bras opposés, fermant leur promenade. Il n'y a de la place que pour eux deux sur la largeur du chemin et ils y sont seuls à cette heure avancée de début de soirée. Le soleil rasant est derrière eux. Shaun a sa main dans sa poche mais Zack ne peut en faire autant car il porte encore sa combinaison.

Shaun engage la conversation, que la promenade rend propice :

\- Alors, tu penses toujours à t'inscrire à l'école d'art?

\- Mumm...je fais du " street art " maintenant... C'est cool, pourtant, tu sais.

Zack n'aimant pas parler de lui, enchaine aussitôt :

\- Sur quoi tu travailles ?

\- Un livre.

\- Ah...ça fait quoi ? Euh... Trois ans depuis le dernier, pas vrai ?

Shaun rit, Zack rit à son tour puis enchaine :

\- C'est très long ou quoi ?

\- Vas te faire foutre ! Shaun a le sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'as tout écrit dans le dernier...

Une manière pour Zack de montrer qu'il a suivi le parcours de son ami. Sans s'arrêter mais surpris par cette réflexion, Shaun regarde son compagnon de marche dans les yeux , puis, sourcils relevés, ne peut s'empêcher de l'interroger :

\- Tu l'a lu ?

Zack prend un air dramatique que dément sa voix, légère:

\- Qui aurait pu penser qu'autant de drames se déroulaient derrière les portes de Pacific bluffs ?... J'en savais rien.

\- _Tu ne sais jamais vraiment ce qui se passe à l'intérieur !_ Enchaine Shaun sur un ton théâtral et avec une moue exagérée.

\- Ouais... C'est ce que j'ai aimé y lire, à ce propos.

\- J'ai embelli un peu et... C'est de la fiction, se justifie Shaun.

Il est plaisant de pouvoir discuter de son livre avec quelqu'un qui l'a lu, Zack de surcroit.

\- Et changé quelques noms ?

Zack connait bien son sujet. Il se souvient avoir dévoré le livre et reconnaitre quelques similitudes avec ce qu'il sait de Gabe et de sa famille. Mieux que cela, lire le roman écrit par Shaun lui a permis de découvrir la personnalité de celui-ci, à qui il ne s'était jamais véritablement intéressé auparavant. Quand on est un enfant ou un adolescent, le grand frère des amis ne représente rien.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! rit l'écrivain. - Quand l'as-tu lu ?

\- Quand il est sorti.

\- Ah? Gabe n'a jamais rien mentionné !

Zack regarde Shaun quand il lui répond :

\- Je... ne lui ai jamais dit... Euh, pourquoi t'en aurait-il parlé ?

Shaun sort la main de sa poche et se la passe dans ses cheveux courts. Embarrassé, il lève les yeux sur Zack à son tour et lui confesse en le regardant :

\- Euh... C'est juste que... Je ne savais pas que tu savais pour moi.

Ils ont juste ralenti leur pas et laissent passer quelques secondes. Les choses ont été dites. Shaun attend une réaction - un commentaire - de la part de son ami. Mais Zack, gêné, ne répond rien. Que pourrait-il dire à cela, de toute façon ? Il baisse un instant la tête, hésitant. Puis évitant tout sujet personnel, il détourne le regard... Et la conversation :

\- De quoi parle le nouveau ?

\- Euhhh... Je cherche toujours. J'ai pas encore vraiment de sujet... Mais, ça va venir !

\- J'espère... T'es un bon... Zack appuie cette dernière affirmation d'un regard clair.

\- Tu l'as vraiment aimé ?

\- Oui.

Par sa réponse franche et nette, Zack montre tout le plaisir pris à découvrir le livre écrit par Shaun et toute l'estime qu'il a pour lui. Mais c'est déjà presque trop et il est incapable d'en dire plus. Poursuivant leur chemin, sans plus un mot, ils se regardent l'un et l'autre , Shaun peut être un peu plus longuement . Zack n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard interrogateur. Alors, le souffle un instant plus court, il baisse les yeux. Il lui est difficile d'exprimer certaines choses, d'autant plus quand cela concerne ses sentiments, alors il demande abruptement:

\- Tas faim ?

Shaun a bien compris. Mais par cette proposition, il ne se sent pas rejeté.

\- Euh, oui... tu veux aller chez Shark ou ailleurs ?

\- Ouais, complètement.

Tous deux changés, ils ont revêtu les seuls vêtements avec lesquels ils étaient venus. Il sont désormais attablés dans un snack, l'un en face de l'autre. Trois autres personnes occupent une table, un peu plus loin derrière eux. La décoration de ce lieu est chargée. Tout est couvert de bois. Le mobilier - tables et chaises - le bar mais aussi les murs lambrissés. Pourtant, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des cadres sont accrochés ne laissant aucun coin de la salle dépourvu d'objets. Les consommateurs qui y prêtent attention peuvent même découvrir une grue jaune en plastique - jouets d'enfants - et un casque de scaphandrier. Il est vrai que la mer est tout près. Sur la table autour de laquelle Zack et Shaun sont installés, les vestiges de leur repas indiquent la fin de celui-ci. Zack trempent quelques frites restantes une par une dans une quelconque sauce barbecue et boit dans un grand verre rempli de glaçons et d'une boisson rafraichissante provenant du pichet posé au milieu de leur table. Il est face à Shaun, jambes croisées, repu et détendu. Son téléphone portable est posé entre eux deux au milieu des couverts. Toujours connecté à sa famille. Ou pas.

Shaun a un coude sur la table et dans sa main droite, il tient une bière. Sans être avachi, il adopte lui aussi une attitude relaxe et agrémente sa conversation de quelques gorgées prises directement à sa bouteille.

\- Alors, tu restes longtemps, dans le coin ? demande Zack.

Il devient important pour lui de savoir combien de temps il va pouvoir bénéficier de la compagnie de Shaun. Il est bien avec lui. A ses côtés, il lui semble retrouver une douceur de vivre et une légèreté caractéristiques des jeunes de son âge. Un peu comme des vacances.

\- Je vais rester un moment... Je devais rejoindre un ami à Barcelone, le mois prochain mais, euh... Je suis un peu fauché.

\- Demande du fric à Larry.

\- Oh, non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas mon style. T'es déjà allé en Europe ?

Zack après avoir bu une gorgée à son verre, s'apprête à prendre une dernière frite dans son récipient mais stoppe son mouvement pour mieux répondre. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps.

\- Euh... Je suis allé en Floride, une fois et... Il y a cette fois où tes parents m'ont emmené à Mexico. C'est tout.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai.

Shaun se souvient vaguement et sourit à cet épisode.

\- Je ne voyage pas beaucoup.

Pas de regrets dans le ton de Zack, juste une constatation. Il prend l'ultime frite et la grignote.

\- Tu devrais y aller! Man.

Il est perceptible que Shaun, à qui rien n'est impossible à qui s'en donne les moyens, voudrait une vie plus cool pour le jeune homme.

\- J'aimerai, un jour, avoue Zack.

Même si ce n'est pas dans ses projets immédiats. Pourquoi pas ? Un jour, plus tard, dans une autre vie.

\- Je veux dire, juste pour l'Art.

\- Oui.

Ça n'engage à rien. C'est déjà le genre de réponse qu'il a donné à Gabe quand celui-ci l'a invité à le rejoindre à Santa Barbara.

A cet instant, le téléphone de Zack vibre.

\- Mumm...

Celui ci regarde le nom de l'importun et repose son téléphone. Mais Shaun connait Zack, il ne veut pas être un frein à ses devoirs...

\- Vas y ! Réponds.

\- Non, c'est cool, explique t-il en plissant le nez .

Zack ne veut pas se laisser troubler par sa famille. Elle peut le lâcher pour une fois. Il peut la lâcher pour cette fois.

\- Quoi ! T'aimes rester dans le flou ?

\- Ouais. Ouais.

Cela ne pose pas de problèmes réels à Zack qui essaie de ne pas se laisser impacter par les évènements. Il est plutôt droit et fataliste. A quoi cela sert de se révolter ou de se battre. Il faut prendre les choses comme elles viennent.

\- Je ne suis pas bon à ce jeu là !

Shaun lui n'a rien a cacher. Les non-dits ne sont pas pour lui. Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça et il sait par expérience que les regrets sont plus amers encore.

\- Tu manques d'entrainement ! ajoute Zack, comme dans un murmure et sans sarcasme, sauf pour lui-même, peut être.

Les deux hommes rigolent de la justesse et pertinence de cette dernière réflexion.

La soirée n'est pas finie pour les deux amis, c'est même plutôt le début de la nuit mais ils ne se quittent plus.

Zack a ramené Shaun chez lui et à garé sa voiture à l'emplacement habituel dans l'allée de la villa. Les deux hommes sont désormais confortablement installés sur la terrasse au rez-de-chaussée. Ils sont assis en tailleur sur un grand lit qui fait office de sofa extérieur. Le ciel est noir et étoilé mais la lumière, provenant de quelques ampoules allumées à l'intérieur de la maison, se diffuse jusqu'à eux et leur suffit. Quelques cadavres épars de bouteilles de bières au sol, de chaque coté du lit, montrent que la suite de leur soirée s'est alcoolisée. Shaun légèrement éméché comme son compagnon, évoque un épisode de sa jeunesse partagée avec son frère. Les phrases sont claires mais joyeusement prononcées.

\- Il a dépassé le stop... Et il a atterri dans un champ. Il s'était évanoui...

Shaun bière à la main, tout comme son auditeur, lui tape l'épaule comme pour appuyer son propos. Zack imagine la scène racontée et commente :

\- Il devait être fracassé, man.

Puis porte sa bouteille de bière à sa bouche. Tandis que Shaun rajoute :

\- Il nous a foutu la frousse...

Il prend une gorgée à son tour dans sa propre bouteille tandis que Zack observe le fond de la sienne.

\- C'est un putain d'idiot... Mais c'est mon frangin et je l'aime.

\- Et mon meilleur ami. Santé !

\- Santé !

Shaun regarde sa bière vide tandis que Zack avale sa dernière gorgée. Les deux bouteilles sont finies alors Zack propose :

\- J'en prends une autre...Et toi ?

\- Mmm... Oui .

Shaun tend sa bouteille et Zack se lève du grand sofa pour se réapprovisionner.

Alors Shaun se retrouvant seul, patiente en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui et découvre au sol parmi les cadavres de bouteilles le carnet de croquis de son ami. Curieux, il l'attrape en baissant la main puis feuillète le cahier.

Les premières pages de celui-ci sont couvertes d'esquisses en noir et blanc. Puis page après page, il découvre le talent du jeune artiste. Zack revient et lui tend une bouteille fraiche :

\- Tiens !

\- Merci, frère, répond Shaun en l'attrapant, sans pouvoir lever les yeux du carnet tant les dessins le subjuguent. Puis s'exclame :

\- Waouh...

Mais Zack en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit avec sa nouvelle bière, aperçoit son cahier et proteste, en fermant son carnet :

\- Oh, oh... Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Il tente de lui arracher le livre des mains. C'est interdit et surtout pas prévu pour être consulté. Mais Shaun maintient sa prise fermement :

\- Doucement, mec, tout va bien. Je veux le regarder.

Et Zack explique, tête baissée, presque résigné :

\- Personne ne le regarde jamais.

Et, par manque de conviction ou parce qu'il est fatigué et un peu alcoolisé ou bien tout simplement parce que c'est Shaun, il laisse tomber. Il prend plutôt une gorgée de bière alors que son compagnon repose le carnet devant eux. Shaun tourne de nouvelles pages, les croquis sont toujours aussi splendides. Zack détourne le regard, anxieux et son visage fermé.

Shaun découvre une double page où le dessin s'avère encore plus exceptionnel que tous les précédents. Dans la scène représentée : un petit garçon, aux cheveux jaune clair, est seul et minuscule au fond d'une immense salle recouverte du sol au plafond d'un damier noir et blanc sur la page de droite. Il est le point de perspective d'une arabesque, où s'entremêlent frises blanches et orangées qui virevoltent parmi graphismes et figures et couvrent presque entièrement l'autre page.

\- Waouw ! c'est Cody ?

\- Oui.

Zack ne regarde toujours pas, mais sait pertinemment bien de quelle page il s'agit.

Shaun pose sa bière sur le sol aux pieds du lit pour mieux saisir le cahier, et commente ce qu'il a sous les yeux :

\- Un triste Cody !

Zack qui, jusqu'alors, évitait le regard de son ami, lève la tête vers lui, et s'étonne d'une telle perspicacité :

\- Tu le vois ? Shaun s'installe mieux et lui explique, en montrant du doigt le croquis :

\- Oui, la façon dont tu as assombri tout autour de sa tête. C'est incroyable ! Et il n'y a pas de jouets dans cette pièce. Waouh, c'est... Génial ! dit-il d'un air épaté.

Zack regarde le dessin, comme s'il le découvrait à travers ses commentaires mais, à ce dernier compliment, il pose sa bière lui aussi par terre de son coté puis... lève les yeux vers Shaun et éprouve le besoin de lui raconter, d'une voix qui révèle toute sa tristesse :

\- Oui, il venait de se faire disputer... il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi. Alors, il est venu dans ma chambre. Il n'est jamais reparti. Il ne dort que là.

Shaun l'écoute attentivement. Son ami se dévoile. Mais c'est mal connaitre Zack qui en a dit suffisamment à son goût et ne veut plus penser à sa famille ce soir. Cela le rend maussade alors, d'un geste excédé, il referme le carnet :

\- Ok, ça suffit !

Shaun n'est pas quelqu'un de triste, et par jeu, il saisit le carnet mais Zack le reprend fermement d'une main et de l'autre, tape son ami, qui se met à rire. C'est communicatif, Zack pose le carnet au sol et rit à son tour. Ils se chamaillent physiquement comme deux enfants et se poussent et se tapent l'un et l'autre dans un corps à corps ludique, allongés sur le grand lit. Une fois c'est Shaun qui écrase son adversaire et l'autre fois c'est Zack qui a le dessus. Ils rient tous deux de plus belle.

Dans la bataille, Shaun reçoit un coup malencontreux.

\- Aie! Ma pomme d'Adam !

Il s'avoue vaincu et demande un répit. Zack profite de sa victoire, et passe ses mains le long de son visage souriant mais fatigué:

\- Je suis torché.

\- Les flics vont surement venir, ironise Shaun.

Mais le jeu s'est apaisé et l'atmosphère se suspend. Le moment n'est pas prémédité.

Shaun observe silencieusement son compagnon. Zack allonge ses bras au dessus de sa tête dans un total abandon. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel puis, tourne lentement son beau visage vers Shaun, comme une invitation, lorsque celui-ci glisse sa main le long de son sweat.

Zack connait le secret de son ami. Il ne sait pas si ce sont les effets de l'alcool ou tout simplement parce que c'est Shaun. Mais il a trop attendu. Il veut savoir, il veut essayer, il veut vérifier... Il est prêt. Il attend, la respiration saccadée, le cœur palpitant et le souffle coupé... Son regard est noyé dans les yeux bleus qui lui font face et Zack ne peut s'en détacher. Comme une invitation...

Shaun lui sourit. Il sait, il sent que Zack est prêt. De toute façon, il ne peut réprimer plus longtemps son désir, face à tant de beauté. Il comprend que c'est un cadeau que lui fait son jeune ami. Alors, lentement, il répond à cette offrande silencieuse. Il approche, avec douceur, sa main sur le torse de Zack puis, joue un court instant avec la fermeture éclair ouverte de celui-ci. Le temps de laisser à Zack l'assurance de savoir ce qu'il veut. D'accepter cette nouvelle expérience. Mais Zack ne bouge pas. Sa respiration et son cœur se sont comme arrêtés et les yeux rivés dans le regard de l'autre, il se laisse approcher.

Lentement, Shaun s'appuie sur son coude pour que son corps soit au plus près du jeune homme. Zack ferme les yeux, en attente de ce qui est inéluctable, les battements tumultueux de son cœur lui semblent comme suspendus.

Alors Shaun pose sa main sur la joue de Zack et dépose très tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, puis un autre... Il ne peut s'arrêter de l'embrasser, pris à son propre piège de l'attirance. Et caresse de sa paume le visage offert. Il pose doucement sa main sur le torse, à l'endroit du cœur et poursuit délicatement ses baisers sensuels. Aucun autre bruit que ceux ci. Lascif, Zack cède enfin et répond à la douce chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Exactitude du moment...

Shaun ne veut pas effrayer son ami. Alors, doucement, il suspend ses baisers et abandonne à nouveau sa tête sur l'oreiller, en serrant un instant le sweat de Zack, comme pour ne pas perdre pieds.

Zack pantois, le souffle coupé, lève grand ses yeux au ciel et inspire l'air que l'instant magique avait suspendu. Oh, Dieu ! Quelle révélation !...Que la sensation est douce ! Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres embrassées...

(0.31.51/1.29.00)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Le soleil est levé sur la côte californienne. La lumière du jour réveille Zack, qui dormait sur le côté, serrant un coussin sur lequel sa tête était posée. Il ouvre les yeux, s'étire et baille. Puis il se tourne vers le centre du lit et réalise le lieu où il se trouve, en apercevant Shaun qui dort à ses côtés, tourné vers lui, capuche relevée sur sa tête et bras croisés. Un regard vers lui et immédiatement son sourire s'efface, les baisers d'hier soir lui reviennent à l'esprit :

\- Merde ! Chuchote t-il.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, nauséeux et mal à l'aise. Il se lève immédiatement laissant Shaun endormi au milieu du fourbis. Il lui faut partir, il lui faut fuir.

Lors de son trajet retour, il se laisse distraire par ses pensées à un feu de croisement et oublie un instant de redémarrer. Son visage est fermé et ses yeux baissés dans le vague. Il est désorienté. Tout cela n'a t-il été qu'un mauvais rêve ? Il ne sait plus ni qui il est, ni ce qu'il a fait. Est-ce lui qui a provoqué cela ? Est-ce que cela a une quelconque signification ? Mais la circulation matinale le rappelle à l'ordre. Alors, avec un signe d'excuse, par la vitre baissée, envers les autres conducteurs, il enclenche sa vitesse et accélère, préoccupé. Il soupire et se pince les lèvres. Il y réfléchira plus tard... Voir pas du tout.

Arrivé à la maison, il ouvre précipitamment la porte d'entrée et se dirige vers la cuisine où il retrouve Jeannie, assise à la table, fumant en attendant son frère... Sa première phrase à sa sœur est :

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Mais sans répondre, Jeanne écrase sa cigarette et appelle son fils.

\- Cody ! On y va ! Puis demande en prenant son sac

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Je surfais.

\- Toute la nuit ? Interroge t-elle, surprise.

\- Ouais, et alors ?

\- Je demande, c'est tout!

Jeanne ouvre ses mains, en signe de désarroi. Elle aimerait un peu plus de confidences de son frère mais il n'est pas du genre à partager ses émotions. Et maintenant qu'elle s'est levée, ils se font face dans une attitude de confrontation. L'heure n'est pas à la dispute, il est tard et Zack doit emmener Jeanne à son travail. Elle a déjà mis sa blouse et est pressée.

\- Je te conduis ou non ?

\- Allons y ! Cody, on y va!

Dans la voiture, Zack au volant souffle, et interrompant le silence, s'adresse à sa sœur, passager avant.

\- Je pense que je vais faire une nouvelle demande pour Cal Arts.

Ce que lui a dit Shaun, à plusieurs reprises sur son talent lui redonne envie de tenter sa chance. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il exprime le besoin d'en parler à sa sœur. Jeannie le regarde mais c'est Cody dans son habituel siège auto, à l'arrière, qui demande :

\- C'est quoi, Cal Arts ?

\- Une école, mon grand, lui répond il avec un sourire.

\- Je vais à l'école, l'année prochaine.

\- Yeap !

\- Ils t'ont déjà rejeté ! rappelle Jeanne à son frère.

Celui-ci lui lance un regard noir. Elle a l'art de lui saper le moral. Mais elle insiste :

\- Pourquoi cette idée ?

\- C'est juste une idée, dit il en baissant les yeux.

\- Bien, n'espère pas trop... Je veux dire les temps sont durs, Zack, je n'ai pas besoin que tu te laisses aller.

\- Ouais, répond-il en fixant la route. Elle poursuit :

\- Allan peint des maisons. Peut être, je peux voir s'il peut te trouver un job.

Zack regarde sa sœur d'un air sévère mais ne répond rien. Pourquoi s'acharne t-elle à lui briser ses rêves ? Ne peut elle donc pas le laisser espérer un peu ? Il continue de rouler sans plus un mot.

Arrivé sur le parking du supermarché, Zack descend Cody par sa portière conducteur et le pose au sol.

\- Waouh, t'es lourd !

Il verrouille sa portière et accompagne son neveu vers sa sœur, à quelques mètres devant eux. Mais après avoir contourné sa voiture, Zack s'aperçoit que Tori est là sortant de son véhicule et habillée pour aller elle aussi travailler au supermarché : blouse couleur framboise sur un pantalon bleu turquoise qui ne lui sied pas plus qu'à Jeanne.

\- J'arrive, dit il à sa sœur en poussant Cody vers sa mère.

\- Hey, petit singe, l'accueille t'elle avec un sourire, en fermant sa portière et en voyant son ami. Elle finit de nouer son tablier mais Zack la surprend.

\- Hey!

Alors qu'il avait les deux mains dans ses poches, il s'approche d'elle d'un pas hésitant. Quelle attitude adopter ? Puis tout à coup, il se dit qu'il doit se rassurer alors il l'enlace et dépose un baiser sur sa bouche avec ferveur en la plaquant le long de la voiture. Mais, Tori le repousse fermement :

-Je suis en retard.

Et part travailler sans plus un regard. Zack, abandonné sur le parking est perplexe et maussade. Décidément rien ne va comme il le souhaiterait. Tori le rejette alors qu'aujourd'hui, il se rendait disponible pour répondre à ses avances de l'autre soir...

Plus tard dans la soirée, après s'être habillé avec son maillot blanc et avoir mis son chargement dans sa voiture, Zack arrive sur le parking qui borde la plage. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de places, et des hommes et des femmes affluent de toute part. Tous en tenue estivale, beaucoup d'hommes torse nu, les uns planche de surf sous le bras et combinaison à moitié enfilée se dirigent vers la plage, mais plus encore en reviennent serviettes autour du cou ou sur l'épaule, les coffres de leur voiture ouverts.

Zack, comme d'autres autour de lui, se change. Il s'assoie à l'arrière du coffre de sa voiture et torse nu, enfile sa combinaison noire. Il observe l' homme de la voiture parquée à côté de la sienne. Il se prépare lui aussi. Il est torse nu et une serviette est nouée autour de sa taille. Il enfile debout un bermuda qu'il essaie de remonter en sautillant et en le passant sous sa serviette. L'homme est superbement bâti et s'aperçoit de la présence de Zack. Il le salue de la tête sans un mot et Zack lui répond pareillement. Mais comme celui-ci ne détache pas son regard de son voisin, il le fixe et Zack finit par détourner le regard, embarrassé. A croire qu'un homme l'ai embrassé hier soir se lit sur son visage...Ne voulant pas rester un instant de plus avec cette impression, il prend sa planche, et sa serviette, ferme les deux pans de son coffre qu'il verrouille et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'océan.

Vient alors le temps du surf. Zack semble seul et s'abandonne dans le Pacific jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Il y a ces moments où il dompte la crête des vagues, toute pensée envolée, dans le seul vertige de la vitesse et de la puissance. Et ces instants apaisants où il se laisse bercer par le doux flux de l'eau, assis ou couché sur sa planche. Le calme revient en lui. Le soleil rougeoyant est son seul compagnon désormais...Mais il cesse bientôt de se profiler pour se perdre noyé dans l'horizon. Zack assiste apaisé au crépuscule de cette journée singulière.

De retour chez lui, il se douche pour se rincer du sel marin et alors qu'il se savonne dans l'espace vitré, sa sœur entre dans la salle de bain, avec toujours ce besoin de communiquer avec le jeune homme :

\- Hey!

\- Hey! répond il en poursuivant son shampooing.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle envahie son espace intime. Mais c'est sa sœur après tout. Il en a l'habitude.

\- Il parait que tu traines avec Shaun, engage t elle, appuyée sur le rebords du lavabo.

Zack stoppe son mouvement, mains dans la mousse de ses cheveux. Il répond calmement :

\- On surfe

\- Tu sais pour lui, pas vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il est gay! s'exclame t elle, gênée.

\- C'est un vieil ami, Jeanne. Nous surfons ensemble depuis que j'ai huit ans.

\- Oui, et c'est tout?

\- Oui, qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Rien.

\- Bien!

Et Zack continue de se laver mais Jeanne n'en a pas fini avec lui. Des questions la taraudent et elle veut en avoir le cœur net, elle exprime son point de vue, les yeux baissés comme si les mots étaient dérangeants à prononcer :

\- Zack, je pense juste que ce n'est pas le meilleur type avec qui trainer toute la journée, à moitié nu ... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...Et je ne veux pas de Cody près de ça.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi ? s'étonne Zack, qui, rincé, ferme le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche et ordonne à sa sœur, en attrapant sa serviette et en ouvrant la porte vitrée:

\- Je suis en retard, dehors !

\- Très bien...

Zack a sa serviette devant lui. Il s'essuie les yeux et noue le drap éponge autour de sa taille tandis que Jeanne s'exécute en haussant les sourcils et sort de la pièce comme il le lui a demandé, de manière autoritaire. Mais à peine s'est-il posté devant le miroir du lavabo où se tenait sa sœur la minute d'avant, que celle-ci revient à la charge et s'avance vers lui. Il la regarde. Que lui veut-elle, encore ?

D'un air ennuyé, elle voudrait savoir :

\- Zack, t'es pas un pédé, vrai ?

\- Jeannie...lui répond-il en baissant les épaules.

\- Tu ne me dis jamais rien...comment je le saurais.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? lui demande t-il, droit dans les yeux, l'air détendu, son bras gauche essuyant une goutte sur son épaule droite.

\- Je pense que je ne veux pas avoir à gérer ça.

Puis elle s'en va, soulagée d'avoir pu lui exprimer son point de vue, sans même attendre une confirmation de la part de son jeune frère. Cette idée est tellement inenvisageable que le sujet est clos.

Se retrouvant seul, face au miroir, Zack interrompt son mouvement et pose les deux mains sur le rebords du lavabo pour mieux figer son regard bleu dans son reflet. Il essaye d'y lire la vérité...

(0.36.27/1.29.00)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Nouveau jour sur le pacifique, qui inlassablement répète ses mêmes étirements aqueux quotidiens.

Cody, construit un château de sable sur la plage, vêtu d'un teeshirt orange et d'un short vert , il creuse des douves dans le sable sec encerclant une multitudes de donjons formés avec un seau renversé. Il a le parfait équipement du petit plagiste et il est surveillé par Tori, assise non loin de là. Pas grand monde sur la plage alors que le parking semble pourtant bien rempli. La jeune fille habillée légèrement, d'un short brun et de tennis en toile dans les pieds, semble s'ennuyer.

Zack est lui à l'arrière de son véhicule, de l'autre coté de la route qui borde la plage. Assis sur le coffre ouvert, il finit de se changer, après un session de surf. Visage fermé, il jette un coup d'œil du coté de l'océan.

Shaun, en combinaison, arrive à petits pas rapides, planche sous le bras, du côté opposé du regard de Zack. Il frappe deux petits coups secs sur la carrosserie pour signaler sa présence à son ami. Le beau ténébreux le regarde mais ne le salut pas.

\- Salut, mec. J'ai essayé de t'appeler.

\- Ouais, constate Zack en continuant de se vêtir et sans plus d'attention envers son interlocuteur.

Mais celui-ci insiste :

\- Ecoute, je voulais juste...

\- Je suis un homme occupé, se justifie Zack en lui coupant la parole.

Ne peut-il le laisser tranquille ? Il ne veut pas gérer cela, ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

\- Ouais, c'est cool, commente Shaun qui hausse les épaules

\- Oui, je sais, ironise Zack d'un air de reproche.

\- Ecoute, mec...

\- Laisse tomber !

Zack est hostile et détourne ostensiblement le regard vers la mer. Alors Shaun, dans une grimace, abdique :

\- Ok !

Puis il file sur la plage, le cœur serré. Zack ne le regarde même pas, soulagé.

Alors qu'il court pour se projeter dans l'eau, il se fait interpeller par Tori qui le reconnait. Elle est contente de retrouver quelqu'un de sympathique :

\- Hey, Shaun !

A son nom, il fait demi -tour et identifie tout de suite la jeune fille :

\- Salut, quoi de neuf ?

Cody, en voyant cet homme, espère là du secours :

\- J'ai besoin d'aide !

\- Shaun, voici Cody, présente Tori avec un grand sourire.

Shaun pose un genou à terre en direction du garçon et s'adresse à l'enfant, en lui tendant sa main :

\- Comment ça va ? Je m'appelle Shaun.

Il serre la main de Cody qui insiste, de sa voix fluette :

\- J'ai besoin d'aide !

\- T'as besoin d'aide ?

Après un rapide regard désappointé vers Tori, il réfléchit, mais se sent finalement apte à relever le défi, et dit :

\- Euh...Très bien !

Tori sourit de voir avec quel sérieux et spontanéité cet homme prend les choses en mains. Une analyse rapide du chantier lui permet d'expliquer au petit garçon :

\- Mais, mec, tu t'y prends mal.

Il se déplace, pose un genou à terre à proximité de Cody et appuie ses propos par une démonstration :

\- Tu dois fortifier les coins des douves, d'abord...

\- Fortifier ?

Pas sûr que ce mot fasse partie du vocabulaire de l'enfant. Mais alors même que Shaun allait justifier son propos :

\- Cod's! On y va!

C'est Zack qui, une fois changé, est revenu sur la plage rechercher son neveu et l'interpelle, l'air peu aimable.

\- Je peux pas ! je dois fortifier ! se justifie le garçon.

Il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui participe à son jeu et ne veut pas le lâcher de sitôt. Shaun rit à cette remarque enfantine. Tori aussi. Elle s'est levée et demande à Shaun :

\- Shaun, tu peux surveiller Cody, un instant ?

\- On est cool ! acquiesce t 'il.

Elle s'approche donc de Zack :

\- Allons nous balader!

Mais, le jeune homme n'est pas si facile. Tout cela prend une tournure qui ne lui plaît pas -mais pas du tout- A croire qu'ils se sont tous ligués contre lui, Cody, Shaun et Tori :

\- Non, je ne pense pas que je peux laisser Cody.

\- Allez ! Shaun peut le surveiller.

Tori a confiance en cet homme et elle doit parler avec Zack, qui hésite encore alors Shaun appuie :

\- Les gars ! Allez-y ! Tout va bien.

Bras croisés, Zack renonce...puis finalement accepte. Il ne peut s'énerver contre la jeune femme et se doit au nom de leur amitié, de l'écouter. Et puis, il faut bien régler les choses, une fois pour toutes. Même si ce no man's land l'arrangeait bien :

\- Bien.

Et il se met à marcher avec Tori à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, Shaun, aimable et enthousiaste, s'amuse et retombe en enfance. Il prend, par poignées, de l'eau dans le seau en plastique orange et humidifie ainsi la construction sableuse tandis que l'enfant aplatit quelques murailles factices avec sa pelle jaune :

\- Et voila...cela va être un superbe pont. Oh ! regarde ça !

Le jeune couple est perché sur le promontoire d'un mirador de plage. Zack est assis sur la barrière métallique tandis que Tori reste juste appuyée dessus dos à la plage, le visage tourné vers l'homme et l'enfant.

Zack regarde Tori. Il est un peu perdu et ne sait pas comment ni par quoi commencer. Sait-il seulement quoi lui dire ? Mais, c'est elle qui prend la parole :

\- Shaun est génial avec Cody.

Peut être le provoque t'elle ? A t'elle deviné ? Car elle le fixe avec insistance et la douceur qui anime habituellement son joli visage a disparue. Zack a du mal à mettre des mots sur ses émotions, mais il tient à son amitié alors, gêné, il la regarde puis lui déclare :

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour.

La jeune fille baisse les yeux et ne répond rien. Zack baisse la tête et les épaules et insiste, en se passant la main sur le visage :

\- J'étais stupide.

Tori secoue la tête et lui dit calmement, avec beaucoup de lucidité :

\- Décide-toi juste, Zack.

Puis rajoute en le fixant :

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi.

\- Ok.

Zack acquiesce de la tête. Il accepte le constat fait par son amie. Peut être est il même un peu soulagé qu'elle ait pris les devants. Ce qui lui permettra d'avancer. Que les choses soient claires une bonne fois pour toute entre eux deux. Il tient vraiment à l'amitié de Tori. C'est la personne la plus sensée et la plus adulte de son entourage. Elle poursuit :

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais passer à autre chose.

\- Bien.

Il détourne le regard. Il sait bien ce que cela implique que de donner sa liberté à Tori...C'est un peu perdre la sienne...et accepter...

\- Tu comprend ce que cela veut dire, vrai ?

\- Ouais Tori, je comprend ce que cela veut dire !... M..., pars ! Ok ? lui dit-il pas plus aimablement que cela.

Qu'il est difficile de reconnaitre ses torts et d'admettre certaines choses. C'est tellement plus plaisant de rejeter la faute ou tout du moins sa colère sur les autres. Zack se lève de son socle pour repartir chercher Cody. Tori le suit, un peu triste que leur relation prenne cette tournure.

Mais la colère de Zack ne s'est pas évanouie et après sa meilleure amie, c'est au tour de son neveu d'en faire les frais.

\- Cody ! c'est l'heure d'y aller!

\- Encore cinq minutes ! demande l'enfant qui s'amuse comme jamais et insiste :

\- Shaun assure !

\- Non, Cody, on y va ! Zack tire l'enfant par la main.

\- Shaun assure !

Cody est trop triste et ne comprend pas l'attitude froide de son oncle dont il n'est pas coutumier et demande, obéissant, avant de partir :

\- Est-ce que je peux sauter sur le château de sable ?

Mais, imperturbable, Zack ne veut pas céder et traine l'enfant de force :

\- Non ! on doit y aller, Viens!

Shaun ne peut plus s'empêcher d'intervenir. C'est trop cher payé par le petit garçon et défend sa cause auprès de son oncle :

\- Eh ! la marée monte, de toute façon. Tu auras aussi bien fait de le laisser faire.

Alors Zack convaincu :

\- Vas y !

Et Cody se met à sauter sur son édifice mais Shaun se joint à lui avec un enthousiasme démesuré et à renfort de grands cris, détruit le monument éphémère. Puis satisfait, ils se congratulent mutuellement en se tapant dans la main. Shaun commente :

\- Bravo, mec. Beau boulot.

Tori, qui attendait patiemment aux cotés de son ami, tend la main vers Cody pour le ramener à la voiture :

\- Allez, bonhomme.

Shaun salue le petit garçon en levant la main dans un geste d'au revoir :

\- Sayonara.

Mais voyant Zack s'en aller, l'interpelle aussitôt en se précipitant vers lui pour le retenir :

\- Eh !...Je veux juste te parler de l'autre soir...

Zack se fige sur place, sur la défensive. Sans un regard pour son ami, yeux baissés et sourcils froncés, il demande :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pense que tu es réellement talentueux... et... je ne pense pas que tu devrais gâcher cela...Tu devrais en faire quelque chose, dit Shaun avec confiance.

\- T'as fini ?

Zack a les bras croisés et ne fait même pas face à son ami. Il lève malgré tout les yeux vers lui, d'un air frondeur. Alors celui-ci hausse les épaules et répond :

\- ...Oui.

\- A plus !

Zack se retourne et s'en va d'un pas déterminé, laissant Shaun seul, désabusé et révolté.

Zack est capable de mauvaise foi. Mais c'est juste qu'il est tellement exigeant et dur avec lui-même...tous ces sacrifices...Il n'a pas idées des blessures qu'il peut infliger aux personnes qui lui sont proches. Que la carapace qu'il se forge affecte son entourage et n'est pas sans conséquences pour les autres...

Zack ralentit pour déposer Tori devant sa maison. La jeune femme descend du véhicule sans un regard pour le conducteur qui commence à lui dire :

\- Tori, je t'appelle...

Mais elle a claqué la portière et sans se retourner, rentre chez elle. Zack la regarde ouvrir la porte et sans plus attendre, fait grincer les pneus en repartant sur les chapeaux de roues.

Après avoir déposé son neveu à la maison, Zack se retrouve seul.

Il est assis là sur une botte de paille, face au soleil couchant, sur un chemin balnéaire qui domine la côte de falaises. Mais le paysage, aussi magnifique soit-il, ne retient pas son attention. Son esprit vagabonde.

Zack est comme replié sur lui même. Tout son être montre le malaise et le dilemme qui sont en lui : Genoux croisés dans son jean troué, ses bras sont repliés sur eux mêmes à l'intérieur de son teeshirt, sa tête est rentrée dans ses épaules. Il est plus sombre que jamais.

Les murs de protection, qu'il s'était construits, s'effondrent à l'intérieur de lui. Il en est désorienté...Sa vie n'était déjà pas si simple...La ligne de conduite qu'il s'était programmée pas si facile à respecter...les choix pas si faciles à assumer... Sa rencontre avec l'homme que Shaun est devenu, à cet instant de sa vie à lui, a tout bouleversé, a tout balayé...en un souffle...en un baiser...Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir cela pour quelqu'un. Mais... Shaun a brisé toutes les barrières qu'il s'était forgées, toutes les règles qu'il s'était fixées.

L'endroit l'a aidé à réfléchir. Mais la nuit est tombée et la lune est désormais le seul éclairage de ce plafond qu'est le ciel nocturne. Rentré chez lui, il est devant son atelier d'artiste dans la cour. Il s'est changé. Toujours vêtu de son jean aux genoux troués, il a désormais un sweat gris entrouvert sur un teeshirt rouge. Mais il n'est pas plus certain de ce qu'il doit faire. Il est très agité. Il est assis sur son tabouret d'artiste mais tout son corps trépigne. Son hésitation est totale. Son regard tourné vers son véhicule.

Que doit 'il faire ? Ecouter son cœur ou sa raison ? Il ne peut lutter contre lui même, les baisers de Shaun étaient si bons et si doux. Le plaisir d'avoir goûter à ses lèvres était plus merveilleux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne peut plus se mentir. il sera exactement à sa place dans ses bras. Il sent une chaleur monter en lui. Il lui faut plus, il lui faut Shaun. Alors, il se lève prêt à partir et s'avance vers son auto...

...Mais il ne s'y autorise pas, alors il revient s'assoir sur son tabouret. Tout cela n'a aucun sens, il doit résister. Il lui faut lutter contre ce tumulte intérieur... De rage, il balance une bombe de peinture au sol...Comment lutter contre cette évidente nécessité. Il se lève à nouveau, et fait les cent pas, changeant de direction comme de sentiments...Se rassoit à nouveau. Il ne sait plus...qui il est. C'est la première fois qu'une telle agitation l'envahit. Il sent en lui le désir prendre possession de son être. Tout son corps et son âme le réclament... Il sait, là, maintenant, en cet instant...que Shaun est exactement ce qu'il veut, exactement ce dont il a besoin. Alors, en lui, la dernière forteresse de la raison se brise. Sa décision est prise. Ne tenant plus, il part : il a besoin de lui, il doit le rejoindre, et c'est ce qu'il fait...

Shaun descend le grand escalier blanc de la villa, après avoir enfilé un teeshirt vert imprimé de frises blanches sur son jean. A peine a t'il ouvert la porte vitrée, que Zack le saisit et jette ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser fougueux, trop longtemps retenu.

Zack enlace son visage pour mieux coller ses lèvres aux siennes et dirige Shaun vers les marches, en ne cessant pas de l'embrasser. Shaun appuie ses mains sur le mur afin de ne pas se laisser emporter par la vigueur de leur baiser et plaque ainsi Zack contre la paroi, pour l'étreindre de plus belle. Leurs deux cœurs s'emballent à l'unisson.

A peine un seconde , le temps d'un souffle, ils s'écartent pour noyer leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre. Zack veut s'assurer d'y lire le même besoin, le même désir. Mais l'attraction est trop forte, leurs bouches avides se rejoignent et ne se quittent que lorsque Zack retire avec élan le teeshirt de Shaun. Celui-ci lève les bras pour faciliter et accélérer leurs étreinte. Shaun, torse nu maintient Zack collé à lui dans ses bras tandis que le jeune homme se débarrasse de son sweat tout en continuant de l'embrasser impétueusement.

Ils poursuivent la montée de l'escalier qui mène à la chambre de Shaun, dans une rythmique érotique qui s'accélère. Zack retire d'un geste prompt son teeshirt rouge. Les deux hommes, torses nus, peuvent alors s'enlacer et goûter à la douceur de leur peau respective. Cela ne fait qu'attiser leurs désirs, déjà violents, que leurs baisers n'apaisent plus. Leurs caresses ne suffisent plus à Zack qui déboucle le ceinturon qui retient le jean de Shaun. Ses gestes sont saccadés tant son ardeur est grande.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il s'étend dos sur le lit, nu et impatient, dans l'urgence de son désir. Il semble affamé et attire Shaun sur lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Leurs mains caressent tour à tour le visage , le torse, le dos de l'autre...Ils s'enroulent dans un corps à corps voluptueux. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent pas et leurs bouches s'aspirent et leurs mains explorent avec fougue et passion chaque parcelle de l'autre. Cette ardeur est si forte, cette faim de l'autre si puissante ... Ce moment présent...si intense...si attendu...

Les yeux fermés, les bras tendus sur l'oreiller, au dessus de lui, Zack sent les battements impétueux de son cœur s'emballer avec force. Son corps est tendu par la violence du désir qui brûle en lui. Il se laisse dériver et s'abandonne totalement lorsque Shaun quitte sa bouche pour mieux parcourir de baisers charnels chaque centimètre de sa peau, de son torse, de son ventre et plus bas encore...Il est à bout de souffle...et perd son âme totalement...entièrement...sous les caresses amoureuses de Shaun...

(0.41.55/1.29.00)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

Au petit matin, les deux amants dorment l'un contre l'autre, paisiblement, Shaun enlaçant tendrement Zack de son bras. La chambre où se trouve le grand lit de Shaun n'a ni volets, ni rideaux. Et la lueur du jour réveille une fois encore Zack. Il se retourne vers son compagnon et pose sa main sur la sienne. Celui ci ouvre un œil puis avec douceur accueille Zack dans cette nouvelle journée :

\- Bonjour.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demande Zack en se frottant l'œil pour mieux s'éveiller, sa main libre restée posée sur celle de Shaun.

\- Pourquoi, tu dois aller quelque part ? demande celui-ci, encore ensommeillé.

\- Oui...

Puis plus affirmatif, comme si la question l'avait tout à fait réveillé :

\- Oui, je dois y aller, répond Zack en ébauchant un mouvement pour sortir du lit.

Mais Shaun l'empêche de fuir en serrant sa main plus fort sur la couette qui borde Zack, pour le retenir et avec un sourire, réclame :

\- Attend !

Zack se laisse attendrir...un trop bref instant. Il s'étend à nouveau à côté de lui et pose sa main sur la sienne comme au réveil. Mais, aussi vite, pousse l'immense couette pour s'extraire de ce doux cocon. Il murmure pour se convaincre peut-être plus lui-même que son amant :

\- Ecoute, je dois y aller.

Shaun le regarde s'habiller puis partir sans un mot. Malgré tout, il est serein et détendu. Il sait qu'il ne faut prendre de Zack que ce que le jeune homme veut bien donner de lui.

Zack roule sur le chemin du retour, vitre ouverte, le bras appuyé sur le rebord, comme à son accoutumée. Il suit du regard les véhicules circuler en sens inverse de lui. Prenant conscience que le monde continue de tourner comme si de rien n'était. L'air frais, qui souffle par la fenêtre de son véhicule, lui rappelle la douceur des caresses de son ami, comme un rêve éveillé.

Le bonheur illumine alors son visage. Il se remémore cette nuit magique et l'accueille en lui comme un cadeau. Un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il laisse éclater sa joie, seul dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Il tape sur son volant dans un enthousiasme incrédule. Il a peine à croire à tant de perfection... C'est exactement cela. C'est comme si Shaun l'avait réveillé.

Il est revenu, maintenant vêtu d'un maillot blanc sur son jean, face à l'immense pignon vierge de l'immeuble resplendissant sous les rayons matinaux du soleil californien. Il est armé de son attirail d'artiste, mais le blanc est sa seule couleur aujourd'hui. Avec un large pinceau, il remplit, de l'immaculée peinture, les espaces qu'il a laissé là, entre les volutes d'un arbre sinueux, monochrome, orné d'arabesques. Il marque une pause pour prendre du recul et admirer dans son ensemble son œuvre. Sa satisfaction est pleine. La "toile " est inachevée mais il a le temps. En cet instant, il sent son âme déborder d'inspiration créatrice. Le dessin déjà ébauché révèle les prémisses d'une gigantesque réalisation à venir.

La faim l'a tenaillé, et il est de retour dans sa cuisine familiale, désormais. La fraicheur de la maison lui a fait revêtir un polo à manches courtes sur son maillot. Il s'affaire à élaborer un sandwich avec désinvolture. Il balance allègrement la deuxième tranche de pain qui recouvre ainsi sa préparation, lorsque Jeanne, ayant entendu son frère, hésite sur le pas de la porte puis entre dans la pièce et s'assoit sur une chaise. Elle semble gênée et se fait discrète. Il jette un regard vers elle.

\- Hey, Jeannie, l'accueille t'il.

\- Hey, lui répond-elle. Elle passe sa mèche de cheveux libres derrière son oreille et prend un stylo dans sa main.

\- Où est Cody ? l'interroge t'il, lors qu'il s'approche du frigo.

Il est surpris de la voir seule, s'installer pour remplir une grille dans un magazine posé sur la table, sans un regard pour lui.

\- Comme si ça t'intéresse, ironise t'elle, sans lever les yeux du papier. Encore un reproche ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? s'interloque t il dans un ricanement, en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour en extraire une sauce pimentée.

\- Où étais-tu, la nuit dernière ? Je t'ai appelé, genre trois fois, lui reproche t'elle, en le regardant.

\- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là.

\- Je suis toujours là...pour Cody, répond Zack, sérieux, en continuant de s'activer à son repas.

C'est une grande fille. Sa sœur peut se débrouiller sans lui, tout de même. Il veut bien être à la disposition de la famille. Mais principalement pour son neveu, lui semble t'il bon de lui rappeler.

\- Pas la nuit dernière, insiste t'elle, sans scrupule. Zack connaissant bien sa sœur, soupire et lui demande :

\- ...Qu'est ce que tu veux, Jeannie ?

Avant d'entamer, debout, son sandwich par une grosse bouchée. Jeanne s'explique :

\- En fait, Allen va à Portland, ce weekend. Et, euh...il a un entretien pour un job. Il veut m'emmener... Cela me ferait tellement de bien de sortir d'ici.

\- Allen?

\- Oui.

\- Allen ? répète t-il, en désignant dans le flou, le type qui "accompagnait" sa sœur l'autre soir.

\- Uh, hun...répond t-elle en acquiesçant de la tête - ...Peux-tu garder Cody, ce week-end, s'il te plait ? supplie t'elle d'un regard.

\- Ohhhh...dans un immense et bruyant soupir. -...J'espérais avoir ce weekend pour moi...déplore t'il, en levant les yeux au plafond tout en continuant de mastiquer.

\- Pourquoi ?... Tu baises qui ? demande Jeanne avec curiosité.

Zack, à cette question , ricane et demande :

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Allez! je t'ai vu rêvasser. Je sais que ce n'est pas Tori. Qui est-ce ?...

Jeanne sourit et voudrait en savoir plus sur de son jeune frère si secret. Zack s'active toujours dans la cuisine et ouvre une nouvelle fois, la porte du frigo pour en retirer une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Mais à cette dernière question , il suspend, un court instant, son geste, puis ferme la porte. Mais comme il ne répond pas, sa sœur insiste :

\- Personne ?...

Zack ralentit son mouvement et ferme les yeux, en pensant à Shaun. Il se tait.

\- Bien, je suppose que tu es libre, alors!

Zack la fixe mais garde le silence et lassé, baisse les yeux, un court instant. Jeanne ne se décourage pas du silence de son frère :

\- Allez ! Tu es la seule personne que j'ai...

\- Je sais ! lui reproche t'il, d'un regard sombre dont il la foudroie, en quittant la pièce.

Il est dans sa chambre, maintenant, seul. Sa collation est finie. A genoux sur sa couette, il colorise, à l'aide d'un fin pinceau rouge des petits rectangles disséminés ça et là sur les deux murs couverts d'affiches et encadrant son lit. Son téléphone mobile vibre. Il attrape celui-ci et découvrant son messager, interrompt promptement son activité, pose son pinceau, et s'installe confortablement sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvre son téléphone pour prendre la communication, son visage illuminé :

\- Hey!

 _\- Hey, tout va bien ?_ interroge Shaun, qui tâte le terrain.

\- ...Oui, oui.

Son plaisir est grand d'entendre son amant. Ses yeux pétillent.

 _\- Et euh...tu fais quoi ?_

\- Je vais bosser.

 _\- Viens faire un saut, ce soir, s_ uggère Shaun qui poursuit : _\- Je cuisinerai des steaks._

\- Euhhh...je ne peux pas, regrette Zack.

Cela ne lui semble pas raisonnable même si son cœur dit tout le contraire et déborde d'enthousiasme à l'idée de passer une soirée avec son ami.

 _\- Allez ! je ferai des margaritas... Bien fortes!_

Zack hésite, visage détendu car il est bien tenté et convaincu, il s'apprête à lui répondre. Mais à cet instant, et tout à sa rêverie, il n'a pas entendu Jeanne rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'est pas annoncée et de surcroît, lui demande, impoliment :

\- Qui est-ce?

Il pose sa main sur le micro du téléphone et jette un regard de mécontentement à sa sœur en lui répondant, sèchement:

\- Personne !

puis il s'adoucit lorsqu'il s'adresse à Shaun :

\- Ne quitte pas !

Il cache à nouveau le micro de son téléphone. Jeanne, persévérante, reste à l'embrasure de la porte mais toute à son idée, insiste et presse son frère :

\- Alors je peux le faire ? N'est ce pas ?... Je dois prévenir Allen.

Zack ferme les yeux et appuie sa tête contre le mur. Il réfléchit un court instant. Pense déjà à tout ce qu'il va manquer. Puis, avec un bref regard vers son téléphone et résigné, il accepte :

\- D'accord.

\- Cool, merci.

A peine à t'elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle quitte la chambre, très satisfaite. Zack, à l'inverse de sa sœur, se désole et explique à Shaun :

\- Shaun, je ne peux pas.

 _\- Pourquoi?_

\- Jeannie part ce weekend et je dois surveiller Cody.

Sans hésitation, Shaun lui propose :

 _\- Alors, amène le._

\- Non.

Zack n'envisage même pas cela comme possible.

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

Zack marque un temps de réflexion, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Shaun intègre l'enfant dans leur relation. Shaun a pourtant depuis longtemps compris qu'il n'aura pas l'oncle sans le neveu. Ce n'est pas un souci pour lui, il respecte entièrement leur lien affectif et admire même Zack pour cela. Alors Zack, enchanté à la perspective de la soirée, se fait confirmer :

\- Ça ne...Ça ne te dérange pas ?

 _\- Non, ce gamin est génial. Il dit des choses plutôt drôles_.

Zack rit à cette remarque, satisfait de l'affection spontanée que semble porter Shaun à Cody. Son interlocuteur poursuit :

 _\- Je lance le grill à 20 heures_.

Zack comblé, approuve :

\- Ok.

Avant d'arriver à la villa, Zack décide d'acheter une nouvelle paires de chaussures à son neveu qui l'accompagne. En centre ville, il se range sur le bas côté du trottoir, à un emplacement de parking, non loin d'un horodateur. Puis, il fait le tour de son véhicule, qu'il a laissé phares allumés, pour aider Cody à descendre de son siège auto, à l'arrière.

\- Viens, Mec !

Il ne compte pas s'attarder longtemps, trop pressé de rejoindre Shaun. Mais l'urgence est là. Puisque son neveu est avec lui et qu'ils traversent le centre ville commercial. Autant faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Il fait grimper le petit garçon sur son dos et le tient fermement avec ses bras, en entrant dans un magasin d'équipements vestimentaires. Après un bref salut au caissier, gérant du magasin, l'équipage se dirige vers le rayonnage des chaussures étendu le long du mur. Il traverse une allée de teeshirts et vont vers le fond de la boutique. Dès les premières paires aperçues, Cody montre du doigt un modèle et indique à son oncle :

\- J'aime bien celles-là! Celles-là!

Zack rit : le prix affiché signale 25$ la paire. Il descend Cody de son dos et le pose par terre. Le petit garçon lève les yeux vers son oncle, tout en ayant le doigt encore pointé en direction de la paire convoitée mais Zack, après un bref regard sur l'étiquette, lui énonce :

\- Non, tu ne veux pas celles-là...humm...

Il continue de flâner, mains dans les poches arrières de son bermuda blanc, l'air de rien, le long des chaussures présentées, jusqu'à ce que le prix indiqué par catégories descende à une valeur raisonnable pour son porte monnaie. Son neveu, toujours aussi discipliné, le suit en silence. ...20$... Zack poursuit son parcours mais s'arrête devant une étiquette affichant 7.99$ et attrape une paire de tongs appartenant à cette dernière catégorie.

\- Je pense que tu dois prendre celles-là.

Zack les présente à Cody. Mais, l'enfant proteste :

\- Mais, je veux des vrais chaussures!

\- Mais, elles sont plus cool, rétorque Zack en les lui montrant à hauteur de nez de l'enfant.

Cody obtempère, il est facile :

\- Ok.

\- Très bien, allons-y !

Zack une main posée sur l'épaule de son neveu guide leur pas vers la caisse à l'entrée afin de régler leur achat.

Zack connait par cœur le chemin menant à la villa. Alors que le soleil se couche sur le Pacifique, non loin de là, la petite famille entre dans la spacieuse cuisine. Ils y trouvent Shaun en train de couper des tomates sur une planche en bois posée sur un immense ilot central, ornant le pièce. Immense. Le cuisinier accueille avec enthousiasme ses deux invités.

\- Hey, salut p'tiot!

Zack en passant la porte dirige l'enfant vers Shaun et libéré, met ses mains dans ses poches avant et s'adosse à une gazinière. Il assiste, en spectateur silencieux, à la conversation des deux êtres qui lui sont chers.

\- Quoi de neuf, man ? Comment vas tu ? demande Shaun au petit garçon, en frappant dans ses mains puis dans celles de Cody pour le saluer.

Il attrape celui-ci sous les bras, pour le déposer sur le plan de travail, en lui demandant, chaque mot appuyé :

\- As-tu faim ?

\- Affamé ! répond Cody avec un sourire et ses grands yeux bleus levés vers Shaun.

Assis à cette hauteur, son visage est plus près de son interlocuteur que lorsqu'il est debout mais Shaun est grand. Alors, l'homme baisse un peu la tête pour s'adresser à lui :

\- Affamé ? Tu veux manger quoi, pour diner?

En le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne s'adressant qu'à lui, très sérieusement. L'enfant réfléchit. Mais alors qu'il est sur le point de répondre, Zack interrompt ce tête à tête, avec un sourire qui ne le quitte plus, attendri par la scène:

\- Hé, il mange de tout..

Shaun , regarde l'enfant et dans une grimace l'interpelle :

\- Je ne pense pas avoir demandé à lui, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, répond Cody, amusé.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, confirme Shaun en secouant la tête.

Zack est sous le charme et sourit plus que jamais. Shaun s'adresse à lui et lui signale :

\- Les bières fraiches sont au frigo.

\- Qu'est ce que tu bois ?

\- Du rouge. Larry avait cette bouteille démente dans le cellier, dit-il, en soulevant celle-ci.

\- Je vais essayer ça, répond avec réserve Zack.

Il ne sait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Cette facilité qu'a Shaun en toute circonstance lui est étrangère.

\- Bien, cool.

Shaun va chercher un verre propre et le pose sur l'îlot, s'adressant de nouveau au jeune enfant :

\- Allez, mon pote. Dis-moi tout. Que veux-tu pour diner, ce soir?

Shaun reste attentif à Cody tout en servant du vin dans le verre à pied qu'il tend à Zack.

\- Euh,... Mac and Cheese.

\- Ok.

\- Hot-dogs.

\- Hot-dogs ?

\- Et... des crêpes, avec...

\- Ok.

\- ...des pépites de chocolat.

\- Des pépites de chocolat ? Ok!

Shaun s'amuse de cette liste enfantine d'aliments éloignée de ses menus habituels. Zack les contemple tous les deux, regard attendri et sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et pas de légumes.

\- Pas de légumes ? T'es sûr ? ...Sûr ? Sûr ? demande t'il, le front plissé, et bras croisés, montrant au petit garçon, par là-même, qu'il l'écoute très attentivement.

\- Ok, très bien, gamin... Fais moi plaisir, dit-il en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras pour le descendre du plan de travail et le reposer doucement au sol.

\- Va regarder l'Océan.

Shaun pointe du doigt la terrasse d'où le point de vue est sublime. Et poursuit :

\- Y a de magnifiques vagues, en ce moment.

Cody part en courant à petits pas. Il contourne l'ilot de cuisine et frôle son oncle qui lui caresse les cheveux à son passage.

\- Je prépare ton diner...mais, comment?

Cette dernière parole s'adresse à Zack, en levant ses mains dans un geste de désarroi.

\- On est toujours en Californie ? demande Cody

\- Oui, mon grand, lui répond Zack, affectueusement.

Détendu, il a une main dans la poche gauche de son bermuda à carreaux et dans sa main droite, le verre de vin qu'il a à peine gouté. Il porte un sweat de jogging bleu foncé sur un teeshirt marron clair. Les soirées se rafraichissent et les manches longues sont de rigueur. C'est un barbecue qui est prévu et même si l'accueil s'est fait dans la maison, la soirée va se poursuivre dans le jardin. Shaun lui-même a revêtu un léger pull marron clair. L'hôte fébrile, cherche ses clés de voiture et ses papiers. Zack, prend une gorgée de son verre rempli à la main, puis voyant Shaun s'agiter, s'inquiète :

\- Où... Où vas-tu?

Shaun lui explique, en s'approchant de lui :

\- Je...ne pense pas qu'on ait ces trucs à la maison.

Zack se veut rassurant. Conquis et ravi d'être ici, il ne veut pas déranger son ami et s'excuse de la peine qu'il occasionne :

\- Sérieusement, ne te tracasse pas.

\- Non, je veux le faire, je le veux vraiment : regarde-le ! Les gamins doivent être gâtés. De plus, je suis de retour dans cinq minutes, Ok ? dit Shaun, d'une voix attendrie, en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Il lui caresse l'épaule et met son bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser. Mais Zack est réservé, il ne s'autorise aucune démonstration, alors il se dirige doucement vers l'enfant et se dérobe ainsi à l'étreinte de Shaun :

\- ...Je...vais voir ce qu'il fait.

Shaun respecte son souhait et laisse sa main glisser comme une caresse sur le torse de Zack lorsque son doux ami s'éloigne vers la terrasse.

Cody est endormi maintenant. Il a été couché sur un grand canapé blanc qui lui sert de lit d'appoint, à l'intérieur de la villa au rez-de-chaussée, une couverture le protège de la fraicheur du soir car toutes les baies sont ouvertes. Les deux adultes peuvent ainsi surveiller son sommeil tandis qu'ils sont confortablement installés dans le jardin.

Shaun debout, s'affaire tranquillement devant le barbecue. Il retourne et laisse cuire la viande lentement sur le grill. Gaucher, il prend son verre de rouge et met l'autre main dans sa poche. Il trempe ses lèvres à son verre pour accompagner Zack qui déguste tranquillement le sien, assis sur un fauteuil, non loin du palmier où sont entassées les planches de surf. La bouteille de rouge encore à moitié pleine, trône sur un reposoir métallique, partie intégrante du barbecue, parmi les condiments.

Les deux hommes discutent, leur verre à la main. Shaun profite de cet instant de répit, pour s'intéresser à Zack. Il aborde le sujet qui tient le plus à cœur au jeune homme, ou tout du moins, qui lui monopolise sa vie : la famille.

\- Où Jeannie a t'elle dit qu'elle était partie ?

\- Elle est partie en Oregon, il y a peut être du boulot qui en vaut la peine, là-bas.

Shaun montre de sa main occupée la direction du jeune enfant assoupi et exprime son sentiment à Zack :

\- J'admire ce que tu fais pour Cody...Tu n'y es pas obligé.

Son dernier commentaire est accompagné d'une moue dépitée. Zack qui jette un regard vers la maison, puis au fond de son verre, répond, en levant les yeux vers son ami, dans un léger soupir :

\- Si, en fait.

Alors, Shaun , le regarde et chagriné rétorque :

\- C'est ton choix, Zack.

Les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard dans un bref silence. Aucune animosité...juste un désaccord. Shaun se désole de constater le sacrifice permanent de Zack et le jeune homme veut lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut renoncer à ses principes.

\- C'est la famille.

Shaun acquiesce silencieusement, il baisse la tête lorsqu'il entend Zack lui expliquer :

\- Je suis le seul qui reste.

Zack boit une gorgée tandis que Shaun repose le sien à côté de la bouteille :

\- Tu tiens ça de ta mère.

\- Ouais, je sais...je suis un veinard, rajoute Zack, chagriné et les épaules affaissées.

Shaun les deux mains dans les poches, observe son ami mélancolique, qui le fixe à son tour. Les deux hommes sont connectés. Shaun éprouve le besoin de le tenir dans ses bras , il sort sa main gauche de sa poche et retire le verre que tient Zack pour le poser non loin du sien. Zack suit des yeux son mouvement mais son ami lui prend la main et lui ordonne, tendrement :

\- Viens-là.

Et l'attire vers lui. Docile, Zack se lève, sous l'emprise de sa voix, mais ne lâche pas prise pour autant et demande, grave :

\- Quoi ?

Shaun lui sourit et tente de l'accueillir dans ses bras, mains sur les bras du jeune homme :

\- Viens là ! répète t il.

Zack, sombre, tourne la tête vers la maison et ne cède pas encore :

\- Je dois aller vérif...

\- Il va bien... Il dort. Tout va bien, convainc Shaun en souriant et en caressant doucement les bras de Zack.

Alors, enfin... Zack n'offre plus de résistance, il l'enlace à son tour et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

\- Viens là! répète encore Shaun en serrant davantage son étreinte.

Il devine son ami, yeux fermés, qui, blotti contre lui, s'abandonne, et ferme les yeux à son tour pour savourer plus profondément cet instant :

\- Voilà.

Il sont à leur place, juste là, comme un refuge, blottis au creux des bras l'un de l'autre, imprégnés d'une profonde tendresse. Ils restent ainsi à se bercer mutuellement pendant de longues minutes...

Mais, la nuit est tombée depuis un moment. C'est donc l'heure de rentrer. Sur le pas de la porte, déjà sur le perron, Zack tient dans ses bras Cody, endormi. L'enfant a les bras ballants et sa tête repose sur l'épaule de son oncle. Ils doivent repartir et ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Shaun est lui adossé à la porte vitrée qu'il maintient ouverte et propose :

\- T'es sûr que vous ne voulez pas rester ?

Mais, avec douceur, toujours quand il parle de l'enfant, Zack explique :

\- Il n'aime pas se réveiller dans des endroits inconnus. Et ça arrive assez quand je ne suis pas là.

Shaun lui sourit tendrement, son affection pour le jeune homme transparait dans son regard.

Il lui tend un document :

\- Prends ça.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une candidature pour Cal Arts.

\- Shaun, je ne veux pas revivre ça, encore, se justifie Zack en voulant lui rendre le papier.

Mais Shaun ne veut rien entendre. Il s'est procuré les documents de formalités d'entrée à cette université car il veut offrir une nouvelle chance à son ami. Il souhaite que Zack envisage enfin un avenir meilleur que celui qu'il ne s'autorise qu'à rêver. Alors il insiste :

-Prends-le !

Zack, docile, garde le formulaire et remet sa main sous Cody pour le soutenir plus fermement dans ses bras. Il exprime sa gratitude à cet homme qui lui offre un échappatoire à son quotidien morose :

\- Merci pour ce soir.

\- Bonne nuit, murmure Shaun en avançant son visage pour cueillir sur les lèvres de Zack un doux baiser.

\- Bye.

Sous les yeux de Shaun, Zack et Cody disparaissent, absorbés par la profondeur de la nuit bien avancée.

(0.49.22/1.29.00)


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

L'océan pacifique déroule et soustrait inlassablement ses eaux du sable californien, tandis que les deux amants ne se quittent plus.

Dans leur attachement, Zack et Shaun dévoilent leur plastique remarquable : Leurs peaux sont douces et halées, leurs yeux d'un bleu limpide et profond, leur sourire transcende et embrase leur visage tandis qu'ils écoulent leurs heures, allongés, nus, dans le grand lit blanc de Shaun. Avec le seul plaisir d'être ensemble. La clarté du jour illumine la chambre. Rien d'autres ne compte à leurs yeux, que d'être là, si proche de l'autre, à partager ces moments intemporels ...

Juste se noyer dans le regard de l'autre. Juste se caresser tendrement. Juste frôler la peau de son amant pour en attiser le parfum. Juste provoquer le frisson avec douceur. Juste susciter l'apaisement de l'âme...L'oscillation de leur amour.

Des moments partagés avec une complicité infinie...

Sur la terrasse par une soirée plus fraiche, où les deux amants habillés chaudement observent le ciel étoilé. La brise du soir adoucie les heures qui s'égrènent, l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre.

Des instants après l'amour, où peau nue contre peau nue, vient le partage de confidences, la révélation de soi dans un doux murmure.

Des précieuses minutes volées, où Shaun, à pieds et mains fourrées dans les poches, accompagne Zack, sur son skate, paré se son équipement de graffeur. Bras croisés, il fait le guet tandis que le jeune artiste s'active à bomber d'une couleur froide un pochoir. Shaun observe apparaitre à chaque passage de l'aérosol, le paysage architectural maritime favori de son ami : des grues portuaires. Graffiti réalisé sur les parpaings abrupts des quais du port de L.A.

Des temps de badinage, où accoudés au comptoir d'un bar, le couple souriant échange des propos légers et complices, autour d'une pinte de bière. Les deux hommes, le cœur léger, se dévoilent peu à peu et partagent un peu de leur histoire personnelle pour mieux se connaitre. Et offrir à l'autre un peu plus de soi...encore.

Des secondes suspendues, où Shaun caresse le doux visage de son amant étendu à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne sa lasse pas de découvrir le corps de son amant. Zack docile et les yeux fermés, savoure l'effleurement délicat sur sa joue et rouvre doucement ses yeux ténébreux, assombris par le désir.

Dans un même battement de cœur, le regard noyé de tendresse dans celui de l'autre, le souffle coupé d'émerveillement.

Sur la plage, une franche amitié lorsque les deux hommes se bousculent et se chamaillent, toujours enveloppés de leur combinaison de surf. Sur le sable chaud, les planches à l'arrière d'eux et les serviettes éparses, Ils combattent, cheveux encore mouillés, dans un semblant de corps à corps où l'étreinte est prédominante à la victoire.

Cody n'est pas étranger à leur fréquentation amoureuse. Un après-midi, habillé uniquement d'un bermuda tout comme les deux adultes, il voit se dévoiler une surprise derrière le rideau que forment les mains de Zack sur ses yeux. Posté parmi les planches de surf encerclant le palmier, Shaun en brandit une d'une main et de l'autre la combinaison indispensable à cette activité. Les deux équipements parfaitement ajustés à la petite taille du jeune garçon. Cody ouvre grand la bouche d'ébahissement devant ce cadeau et court se jeter dans les bras de Shaun qui l'attrape et le prend dans ses bras pour mieux le cajoler.

Instants de béatitude et de plénitude, où sur l'oreiller, le jeune homme serein, niche sa tête aux creux de l'épaule de son amant et enlacé, ne cesse de se laisser caresser.

Des moments de surf, où la douceur de l'eau n'égale en rien la tendresse de l'amant.

Soirées où le soleil couchant borde la terrasse sur laquelle s'appuie Shaun. A contre jour et torse nu, il se détourne du spectacle embrasé à l'approche de Zack, pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Celui-ci, comblé, rejoint son bien aimé, l'enlace et l'embrasse langoureusement, en prenant le visage de Shaun dans ses deux mains pour mieux gouter à ses lèvres.

Quelques journées consacrées à Cody, comme cette matinée de courses complices dans un supermarché où les emplettes sont prétextes au jeu entre l'oncle et le neveu. Entre un aliment confisqué, une course poursuite aux milieu des articles, un simulacre de football américain, Zack attrape Cody et le fait virevolter dans les airs au milieu des rayons. Une autre fois, il le tient par les pieds et c'est l'enfant, suspendu, qui attrape les fruits de ses mains libres, dans un éclat de rire enfantin.

Zack n'a jamais été aussi apaisé et sa créativité artistique prend son envolée. Il poursuit sa fresque murale. Armé d'une échelle et des matériaux adéquats, il colle quelques affiches parsemées dans l'arbre peint. Les branchages s'étoffent et des ramifications nouvelles viennent charger l'ensemble. Il déborde d'énergie et son enthousiasme est sans limite. Sa réalisation s'enrichie d'une nouvelle couleur. Il avait laissé une ébauche de végétal noir et blanc et voilà qu'un lumineux orange ondule dans les arabesques de l'œuvre gargantuesque. Une création peaufinée et achevée se révèle aux passants. Un cœur coloré à l'intérieur duquel tout observateur peut lire l'inscription "LOVE" parachève l'ensemble.

Quelques soirées, où le couple assis sur un banc, au bord d'une falaise profite du panorama de l'océan sous un ciel nuageux et s'enlace tendrement.

Un autre fois encore, les deux amants étendus sous la couette, échangent avec langueur un baiser. Les yeux fermés pour mieux se confondre dans leur amour. Zack étanche sa soif de désir et embrasse Shaun avec douceur. Il caresse de ses lèvres sensuelles la bouche de son amant . Au contact de ses baisers, celui-ci frémit, comme aspiré, lascif et comblé de tendresse.

Aucun mot, aucune parole ne viennent troubler ces moments de parfaite communion.

Ce matin lumineux, Zack et Shaun sont, comme il leur plait de l'être, allongés et presque nus sous la couette, à se contempler dans le miroir limpide des yeux bleus de l'autre.

Zack sourit et caresse le torse de Shaun, qui se laisse faire, attendri. Zack aimerait ne pas imaginer que ces instants magiques puissent prendre fin. Mais le jeune homme est un être qui a les pieds sur terre. Il a besoin de savoir quand il devra s'éveiller de ce rêve sensuel. Un voile de mélancolie assombrit ses yeux clairs, il demande alors dans un soupir :

\- Tu comptes retourner à L.A., bientôt ?

\- Mmm... Suis plutôt heureux ici, murmure Shaun.

Une affection évidente illumine son visage lorsqu'il répond à son amant, avec un regard noyé de tendresse. Pourquoi est-ce que ce bonheur d'être ensemble devrait il prendre fin ?

Le visage de Zack est sombre. Il baisse les yeux , triste soudain, et commente :

\- Mmmouais...

La sérénité n'est pas son domaine de prédilection. C'est un être tourmenté, qui rarement se laisse approcher par le bonheur. Il est si facile pour Shaun d'être heureux. Bien plus que cela ne l'a jamais été pour lui. Et c'est vrai, celui-ci, voyant son ami pensif et chagriné, lui propose spontanément :

\- Hé... Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ?

\- Oui, c'est ça, ricane Zack en levant les yeux vers lui.

Trop facile... Trop beau pour être vrai... Shaun, plus souriant encore, insiste :

\- Je suis sérieux... Venir vivre avec moi... Je vis à côté de Cal Arts.

Sa proposition est simple et si réjouissante. L'éventualité d'un avenir commun qui prolonge tous leurs instants de bonheur partagé. Mais Zack soupire encore plus profondément et baisse à nouveau les yeux, en silence. Son regard perdu dans les méandres de la résignation. Que peut-il répondre à cette suggestion ? Ce monde là n'existe pas. Cet avenir commun n'est qu'une chimère. Shaun caresse délicatement ce visage attristé. Zack relève les yeux et offre un sourire à son doux amant. Il est si bon de rêver. Le cœur de Shaun s'emballe et déborde d'amour pour lui :

\- Tu es tellement beau.

\- Tais-toi ! ordonne Zack en riant.

Shaun a réussi à lui arracher un peu de gaité. Mais son éducation est à parfaire :

\- Hé, apprends à accepter un compliment.

Alors Zack caressant le visage de son amant, le remercie, tendrement. Tout n'est que douceur chez Shaun :

\- Merci.

Shaun pose sa main sur la sienne pour la garder tout contre lui et ajoute, avec bonheur :

\- Si content que tu sois là.

Zack acquiesce des yeux :

\- Moi aussi.

La tendresse les laisse ici. Il sont tous deux au creux du lit, un bras sous leur tête et un tatouage couvre leur épaule dénudée, face l'un à l'autre, les yeux noyés dans le regard de leur amant, un doux sourire sur leur visage.

Un claquement de porte provenant du rez-de-chaussée vient troubler cette quiétude amoureuse. La voix de Gabe se fait alors entendre :

\- Yo, frérot, tu sais quoi?

Les deux hommes, soudainement affolés, reconnaissent Gabe. Ils se précipitent avec une même inquiétude, hors du lit en se jetant mutuellement la couette :

\- Vite !

\- Vite !

Gabe vient de rentrer de son séjour et pénètre bruyamment dans la villa. Il monte rapidement les marches, tout en criant à l'intention de son frère :

\- Shaunonet ! ...Ton petit frère Gabe est de retour !

Tandis que les deux hommes, sortis du lit avec précipitation, rassemblent les divers vêtements et affaires de Zack, dont son cahier de dessin, dans la pièce d'à côté. Gabe poursuit son avancée dans l'escalier en insistant bruyamment:

\- Où est ma princesse de grand frère ?

Puis, il frappe à la porte verrouillée de la chambre de Shaun. Celui-ci, a revêtu en urgence un maillot gris sur un caleçon bleu et vérifie que Zack est bien caché dans la pièce contigüe, juste derrière la cloison blanche.

\- Quoi, t'es avec un mec ici, ma salope ?

\- Non ! répond Shaun en s'avançant vers la porte.

\- Houuu... Une fille ?

\- Oui, t'as raison.

Shaun ouvre à son frère.

Zack est caché juste le long de l'ouverture qui sépare la pièce où il se trouve de la chambre de Shaun. Il écoute, paniqué leur conversation fraternelle :

\- Est-ce que j'ai interrompu ta branlette? Ou quoi ?

\- Non, je dormais.

\- Tu dormais ? Porte fermée ?

\- Ouais.

Shaun s'avance vers le lit, en se frottant les yeux et jette au passage un coup d'œil vers l'encadrement de la porte contre laquelle se dissimule Zack. Celui-ci a fini d'enfiler la dernière manche du premier teeshirt trouvé dans l'affolement. C'est celui de Shaun, le vert avec des motifs éparses blancs, celui que portait son amant lorsqu'il est venu le rejoindre pour leur première nuit de désir. Gabe suit son grand frère. Mais soudainement, il détourne son parcours et se dirige vers Zack, sans le savoir. Shaun le rattrape par son polo, et lui ouvre grand les bras, prétextant une accolade :

\- Hé, viens là !

\- Hey ! bizarro.

\- Ho, content de voir, frérot!

\- Waouh, tu m'as tellement manqué!

Zack entendant les tapes faites à l'occasion de ce chaleureux accueil, lève les yeux, désespéré puis après vérification par un bref coup d'œil sur les deux frères, se lance à traverser la chambre de Shaun pour se sauver.

L'ainé retient son frère détourné de la vue du fuyard. Il profite de son bras libre de l'étreinte pour faire signe à Zack du champ libre à son passage furtif. Zack n'est encore habillé que du teeshirt sur son caleçon. Il a dans ses mains, d'un côté son sac à dos et de l'autre, son jean et ses baskets.

Gabe après avoir serré son frère dans ses bras, se jette sur le lit en désordre et s'installe, en s'asseyant, face à Shaun :

\- Mec, qu'est ce que tu fous là, man ? Tu devais emménager cette semaine.

Shaun surveille la porte ouverte et l'air de rien, se retourne vers son frère :

\- Non, non, tu sais, l'idée... d'emménager dans un endroit vide est... déprimante. Tu sais, dit Shaun avec une mine affectée.

\- Ouais ? c'est plutôt vide, ici. Tu t'en sors ?

Gabe jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. Pas grand chose dans cette chambre que ce grand lit blanc.

\- Oui, je suis bien.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mmm..., acquiesce l'intéressé, en posant ses mains sur sa taille après avoir discrètement recouvert d'un vêtement un affaire appartenant à Zack.

\- Ça a été dur pendant un moment ?

\- Oui, c'était... dur.

Shaun semble essoufflé et désorienté. Il l'est, car il lui faut gérer simultanément l'interrogatoire dynamique de Gabe et le départ précipité de Zack. Tout cela dans un tourbillon de questions quelques secondes après avoir partagé un moment serein et paisible avec son amant. De plus, il n'aime pas mentir à son jeune frère. Gabe se fourvoie sur les raisons du désarroi de Shaun et se veut rassurant :

\- T'inquiète, Roméo. T'en trouveras un autre.

\- Oui... Merci.

\- Alors, t'es prêt à raccrocher ton Gucci rose pour venir barboter avec tes amis ?

\- Oui, Ok !

\- Super! j'appelle Zack, s'enthousiasme Gabe, en se levant du lit avec cette vivacité qui le caractérise.

\- Ok, appelle-le !

Les deux frères se donne une poignée de mains ainsi qu'une tape dans le dos. Gabe s'apprête à sortir de la pièce, lorsqu'un nouveau claquement de porte résonne dans la maison. Gabe, surpris, fait volte-face vers son frère :

\- C'était qui ?

Shaun reste silencieux deux secondes de trop, en manque d'inspiration puis suggère, en pointant la porte du doigt :

\- June fait sûrement le ménage, aujourd'hui.

\- Mais, euh...June vient les mardis.

\- Oui, c'est vrai...Le pisciniste ? je ne sais pas... Ah ! Ah !...

Shaun se met à rire comme s'il se moquait de son frère, pour masquer sa confusion. Le comportement de Shaun interroge Gabe, qui ne l'a jamais vu perturbé ainsi.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as l'air de flipper.

\- Non, je suis juste fatigué...

\- Ok

\- ... juste fatigué, explique Shaun, l'air abattu.

Gabe, sort de la chambre, à reculons - à croire que c'est une habitude chez lui - toujours très rapide, déjà un pas en marche vers l'action suivante alors qu'il n'a pas encore fini la précédente, il demande :

\- Y a quelque chose à manger dans le frigo ou que de la bouffe allégée de tapette? Par-ce que je suis un putain d'homme affamé.

Shaun murmure plus pour lui-même qu'en réponse à son frère, qui est déjà dans l'escalier.

\- Que de la bouffe de tapette.

Et se retourne, les mains toujours sur la taille.

Zack a, depuis un moment, repris son poste au grill au "PACIFIC DINER" quand Gabe débarque dans la cuisine du restaurant. Toujours volubile, il s'annonce en claironnant :

\- Yo, Burger boy!

Zack se retourne, feint la surprise et demande à son ami :

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Wasabi!

Les deux amis se cognent les poings, en un salut amical. Zack, qui n'a pas eu le temps de passer chez lui pour se changer, ne porte pas de tablier sur "son" teeshirt vert. Il poursuit la cuisson de la viande sur le grill et continue de garnir des assiettes tandis que son ami, affamé, se confectionne sans plus de cérémonie, un hamburger avec les ingrédients du restaurant. Zack demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Oh...Euh...Cherry est revenue en ville pour le weekend. Je lui ai dit que je descendrai. Eh oui...

Gabe se tortille les fesses en une démonstration évocatrice...

\- Mais, il y a plein de chattes à Santa Barbara...

\- Oh oui, mais rien que des putains d'allumeuses... Peu importe, c'est la fête, ce soir. Tout le monde vient. On se fait une rapide session de surf, avant. Tu te prépares ?

Zack a croisé les bras, attentif aux propose de son ami. A la proposition de celui-ci, Zack hésite, se penche en arrière pour regarder la pendule du restaurant. Les aiguilles indiquent 14h30. Alors il précise :

\- Humm...pas avant une demi-heure.

\- T'inquiètes. J'ai réparé la bosse de ta planche.

\- Quoi ?

Zack jette un regard inquiet à son ami. Celui-ci poursuit tranquillement la préparation de son sandwich et continue d'expliquer :

\- Celle que tu as laissée à la maison. Je l'ai poncée et fixée. Attrapée et réparée.

Zack n'identifie pas immédiatement la planche dont il parle. L'air innocent, il reconnait :

\- Peu importe. Je te vois aux environs de 17 heures, ce soir ?

\- Ok.

\- Cool.

Gabe enfourne une grosse bouchée de son hamburger et observe, un instant, son ami qui se remet au travail.

\- Super teeshirt, au fait.

Puis Gabe se retourne et ne voit donc pas son ami baisser les yeux vers le vêtement concerné et ouvrir grands les yeux et la bouche, totalement décontenancé.

(0.55.25/1.29.00)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12.

L'après-midi s'est écoulée, Zack a pu retrouver ses amis. Gabe et Zack surfent ensemble. Ils se régalent d'un plaisir partagé. Et sortent d'un commun accord de l'océan. Tout en courant, ils commentent :

\- Mec, la dernière était géniale !

\- Waouhhh ! siffle Gabe, en mimant la glisse.

\- Mais tous ces gamins nous bloquaient.

\- Sûrement des gars de Malibu High!

Installés sur la plage, dos à un rocher, ils se sèchent au soleil. Gabe a descendu le haut de sa combinaison alors que Zack n'a rien quitté. Seuls leurs cheveux mouillés indiquent qu'ils sortent tout juste de l'eau. Gabe n'ayant pas vu son ami depuis un moment, s'enquière de lui :

\- Mec, alors, c'est quoi les dernières nouvelles ? C'est vraiment fini avec Tori, cette fois ?

\- Oui.

Zack hoche la tête pour appuyer sa réponse.

\- Tant mieux, il était temps...Alors tu fais quoi, maintenant ? Tu dragues ?

Zack ne répond rien, toujours aussi mystérieux et imperméable aux questionnements personnels. Mais, Gabe le connait bien, cela ne l'empêchera pas de s'intéresser à lui. C'est son ami. Les quelques réponses laconiques de Zack lui permettent toujours d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses états d'âme.

\- J'ai discuté avec un tas de gens et plus personne ne te voit nulle part.

\- Tout le monde est parti, Man, justifie Zack en haussant les épaules.

Au même moment, Shaun émerge lui aussi de l'eau en courant, planche sous le bras. Gabe ne peut s'empêcher de commenter sa sortie :

\- Oh ! le voilà ! T'as perdu la ligne, vieil homme ! rajoute t'il à l'attention de Shaun, lorsque celui ci les rejoint.

Cette dernière réflexion est le prétexte à un début de chamaillerie et miment tous deux de se boxer l'un et l'autre devant Zack, amusé. Les trois hommes rient.

\- Oh! Mon grand frère sur une planche. Je ne pensais pas voir cela un jour.

\- Ouais, donne moi dix ans et on en reparle, rétorque Shaun, en prenant sa serviette posée à proximité de Zack, sur le rocher sur lequel celui-ci est assis.

Zack ne dit toujours rien. Déjà pas bavard de nature. Il est mal à l'aise entre les deux frères. Les deux hommes qui comptent le plus pour lui, mis à part Cody.

\- Ouais, vrai. Tu ne me verras plus sur une planche. Jamais ! Bien, je vais me baigner...

Gabe se lève et s'exécute en courant à petits pas sur le sable. Shaun a fini de s'essuyer le visage, il repose sa serviette et le regard tourné vers Zack, il ébauche une caresse sur son genou :

\- Quoi de neuf, bébé ?

Mais Zack, paniqué, repousse violemment sa main :

\- Shaun ! Quoi !

Shaun, qui s'accroupi pour être plus près de son jeune amant, , se voit rejeté une fois encore et lève les mains, contrarié. Il en a marre de devoir toujours être rejeté par Zack. Lui qui a été capable de donner tant et tant de tendresse et de s'abandonner totalement... sans retenue. Mais Zack ne s'en rend pas compte et insiste, fâché :

\- Shaun, Tiens-toi tranquille !

Zack ressemble à un parent qui gronde son enfant. Shaun acquiesce de la tête. Il fixe Zack mais le jeune homme a détourné le regard, l'ignorant. Alors Shaun secoue la tête de dépit, prend sa serviette résigné et avec un dernier coup d'œil frondeur, se lève et part. Il laisse Zack seul, les mains jointes contre sa bouche, comme une prière, perplexe et pensif. Comment gérer cette situation ?

Plus tard, en fin d'après midi, le jeune homme rentre chez lui. Changé et habillé, Il ouvre la porte d'entrée de sa maison et y retrouve Cody et sa mère dans le salon. Passé le pas de la porte, Zack salue l'enfant qui joue avec son bolide. Cody qui lui tourne le dos ne lui répond pas. Il continue de faire rouler le jouet auprès de sa mère qui fume, assise dans le fauteuil. Elle rejette une dernière bouffée puis écrase sa cigarette. Comme le silence règne dans la pièce, Zack perçoit un malaise. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et demande à sa sœur :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Jeanne demande gentiment à son fils de quitter la pièce :

\- Cody, va dans ta chambre, quelques secondes.

L'enfant s'exécute sous le regard de son oncle. Zack soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux, comme il le fait inconsciemment à chaque fois qu'il est perturbé. Ce micro massage le soulage peut être et lui permet d'aborder plus sereinement les problèmes à venir...Il s'assoie sur l'accoudoir du canapé, résigné, prêt à entendre les reproches de sa sœur :

\- S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'il est juste perturbé.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Zack sérieux, ne comprend pas.

\- Zack, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Te dire quoi ?

Il fixe sa sœur. Quelle erreur peut-il avoir bien commise ? Il ne comprend toujours pas où elle veut en venir, ni quelle est la nature de ses reproches. Elle non plus ne quitte pas son regard :

\- Ok, ton trouble, c'est une chose!...Mais entrainer Cody là-dedans, c'est totalement dégueulasse!

La tristesse est perceptible dans sa voix qui déraille. Zack se défend :

\- Je ne l'ai entrainé dans rien du tout!

\- Tu l'as emmené chez Shaun!

Sa voix commence à monter dans les aigus et Zack s'élève lui aussi contre cette injuste reproche.

\- Il aime Shaun ! Shaun est mieux que...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Oublies!

La colère gronde dans leurs propos et l'incompréhension entre ces deux êtres est totale. Jeanne continue son plaidoyer, à renfort de grands gestes :

\- Ce n'est pas à propos de Shaun, mais de nous...C'est à propos de notre famille.

\- Et alors ?

\- Cody a perdu son père, il a besoin de toi, il a besoin d'un homme dans sa vie.

Le ton monte. Jeanne essaie de convaincre Zack. Fataliste, il s'excuse :

\- Désolé de ne pas être Allen!

\- Tu ne sais rien ! ok? C'est juste un gamin. Il ne comprendra pas ça.

Zack la trouve injuste. Il n'a cessé de s'occuper de son fils à elle, non le sien. Lors de toutes ses nombreuses défaillances de mère. Et le colère le rend sournois :

\- T'as été élue "mère de cette putain d'année", maintenant ?

\- Oh ! Je t'emmerde!

\- Il serait perdu sans moi.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Zack. Essayes-tu de foutre en l'air notre famille?

\- Oui, oui, Jeannie, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire !...Tu sais ? Cody a le sens de la famille grâce à moi.

Tous deux sont aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre. Ils n'ont pas plus choisi le décès de leur mère, la maladie de leur père, l'abandon du père de Cody ou l'homosexualité de Zack. La tristesse, la rancœur et la colère transparaissent dans chacune de leurs tirades. Zack poursuit et reprend les mots de Shaun, l'autre soir. :

\- Maman est morte et j'ai hérité du putain de gène de la famille.

\- Oh, je vois, alors c'est ce gène "de la famille" qui te pousse à fuir pour ton grand mariage gay?

Ça y est. Le mot est lâché. C'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Zack baisse la tête, il ne répond rien et commence à céder. Il sait qu'il est irréprochable envers sa famille. Son comportement envers Cody est exemplaire, surtout comparativement à sa sœur. Mais il ne maitrise pas son penchant amoureux. C'est une découverte pour lui. Sa rencontre avec Shaun a bouleversé sa vie. Il ne se savait pas gay ou refusait de l'admettre. Et si lui même gère mal ce sentiment qu'il éprouve à l'égard de Shaun, comment peut espérer être compris des autres?

Mais Jeanne, tout à sa tristesse, continue de prononcer les mots qui font mal :

\- Tu vas rendre la famille fière ?

Alors Zack reproche, dans un murmure en levant les yeux vers elle :

\- C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Ce n'est pas à propos de Shaun...ou de moi... C'est le fait que tu sois abandonnée. Je suis le seul qui ne t'ait pas quittée.

Les larmes aux yeux, Jeannie répond :

\- Sympa ! ...Mais, vas-y, juge... Juge-moi. Je m'en fiche...Tu sais? T'as raison.

Elle renifle, essuie une larme et poursuit :

\- Ok, des mecs m'ont quittée. Mais, Zack, là, c'est toi qui n'est qu'une baise d'été, ok ?

Zack les yeux dans le vague, secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Et si elle avait raison ? Il ne veut pas penser cela. Sa relation avec Shaun ne peut pas se résumer qu'à cela. Malgré l'évidente souffrance de son frère, elle continue inlassablement de lui enfoncer des piques dans le cœur :

\- Tu t'es réduit toi-même à un morceau de cul, alors, Bravo ! Puis se met à crier sur son frère :

\- Tu t'en sors très bien, tout seul ! Tu crois que c'est un bon modèle pour lui ?

\- Oui, répond t'il doucement.

Il se comporte bien avec Cody. Shaun se comporte bien avec Cody. Mieux, il a montré une évidente affection, un évident intérêt envers ce môme qui n'est rien pour lui. Mais, sa sœur n'est pas convaincue.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non! Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais pas!

Zack est perdu. Si seulement Jeannie voyait comment Shaun est doux avec son fils.

\- Si c'est le cas, penses-tu que tu devais nous le cacher ? A moi, à Gabe, à Tori...

Zack se passe la main dans les cheveux, totalement désorienté. Il n'a jamais pensé à mal. Il a juste attrapé au vol le bonheur qui lui tendait les bras. Sans réfléchir. Juste parce qu'il le fallait.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'en sais foutre rien! Ok?

Jeanne essuie ses larmes et laisse son visage entre ses deux mains, accablée. Zack lui explique simplement ce qu'il en est :

\- Je veux juste ce qu'il a de mieux pour Cody.

\- Et...Moi aussi! répond t'elle dans un sanglot en le fixant.

Zack ne répond rien et détourne le regard. Que peut-il juger d'elle quand il ne se sent pas irréprochable, lui-même?

\- Désolée...

Zack n'en veut pas à sa sœur. Il lui a déjà pardonné. Il sait qu'elle ne veut que le bien de leur famille, de tous les êtres qui la composent. Il sait qu'elle a peur. Lui même est terrorisé. Il ne sait pas bien gérer cette nouvelle situation. Il fait de son mieux - comme toujours - Et n a pas toutes les réponses. Il la regarde avec douceur. Il est si désolé...

La nuit est tombée, et Zack a quitté son domicile et roulé jusqu'à la villa pour rejoindre la fête annoncée par Gabe. La conversation avec sa sœur, le fait de revoir son ami d'enfance. Tous ces évènements le laissent en plein désarroi et dans une totale confusion. Les idées se bousculent dans sa tête. Il se gare dans l'allée et reste un instant assis sur son siège de conducteur. Songeur, il entend la musique et les bruits des fêtards. C'est sans enthousiasme qu'il se joint à eux.

La mélodie est forte. Un brasero illumine et réchauffe le patio où le groupe de jeunes est installé. Zack est assis, bière à la main à côté de son ami Gabe, qui raconte une blague. Mais Zack n'a pas le cœur à la fête. Le tumulte de sa réflexion le déconnecte du lieu où il se trouve et de l'ambiance joyeuse et festive qui règne ici.

Il montre des signes d'agitation et enfile les gorgées de bière avec une nervosité qui transparait dans tout son corps. Il n'est pas ici à sa place, insensible à toute cette désinvolture. Toutes les paroles prononcées par Jeannie repassent inlassablement dans sa tête. Tel un air de chanson dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser et que l'on fredonne, malgré soi. Qui a tord ? Qui a raison ? Est-ce que Jeannie est sa mauvaise conscience ? Où est le mal, dans sa relation avec Shaun ? Nulle part ? Alors, pourquoi se sent-il si fautif ? Si peu à sa place ?

Il boit une gorgée de sa bière, puis une autre. Mais alors qu'il vide la bouteille, il comprend que ce n'est pas sa soif qu'il doit calmer. Il n'écoute et n'entend rien de ce que raconte son ami, pourtant à côté de lui. Il lui faut s'éloigner de toute ce brouhaha futile. N'y tenant plus, il se lève soudainement de son fauteuil. Et s'en va, sous le regard surpris de son ami qui interrompt son histoire, dubitatif.

Zack s'installe les mains au volant de son véhicule, mais sans démarrer pour autant. Les yeux fermés, il murmure pour lui même, dans un profond soupir :

\- Oh, mon Dieu!

Il ne sait plus où il en est. Le répit est de courte durée. Shaun frappe sur la carrosserie trois petits coups :

\- Hey !

Zack le regarde puis détourne aussitôt les yeux. Ne peut-il lui laisser un instant de répit ? Mais sans attendre, Shaun a ouvert la portière du passager avant et s'installe dans l'habitacle, aux côtés de son ténébreux ami. Il soupire. Il sait bien que Zack ne va pas bien. Il est venu le réconforter, l'aider. Mais Zack ne le voit pas de cet œil, il le fixe droit dans les yeux et intervient tout de suite, avec reproche :

\- J'ai besoin de temps !

Shaun bouche ouverte, entend son ami mais ne trouve pas les mots justes. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Zack essaie juste d'expliquer son malaise et rajoute :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que je veux.

\- Ça ressemble à ce que tu veux, rétorque doucement Shaun.

Il a bien compris, lui, que la véritable sensibilité de Zack s'est révélée avec leur relation. Mais Zack secoue la tête :

-C'est peut être pas ce que je veux...vraiment.

Les deux hommes baissent la tête, simultanément. Shaun ricane blessé. Comment Zack peut-il lui dire ça ? Après ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Et le bonheur approché par Zack, qui n'avait rien de simulé...Ne peut-il comprendre que c'est là sa vrai place ?... définitivement. Il veut que Zack lui explique, franchement et demande, dégouté :

\- C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ?

\- Ça n'est pas aussi facile pour moi que ça l'est pour toi...Tu sais ! C'est ...C'est totalement nouveau pour moi.

\- On va s'en sortir pour Gabe...

\- Non, c'est pas ça! Shaun, le coupe Zack, fâché - Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ok! ... Je ne prends pas juste ce que je veux. Ma vie n'est pas comme ça!

\- Tu n'auras jamais rien à moins de le prendre ! essaye de lui expliquer Shaun.

Mais Zack rétorque, des sanglots dans sa voix :

\- "Le prendre"...Tu sais? ...Gabe et toi, il vous suffit de montrer et de prendre, sans poser de question. Tu ne réalises pas que ce n'est pas pareil pour les autres. Putain d'ignorant !

\- Oh ! Toi et Jeanne, vous reprochez juste aux autres de n'arriver à rien...Comment t'appelles ça ?

Shaun ne sait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Comment convaincre son tendre ami qu'il fait fausse route? Qu'il ne peut lui reprocher avec rancœur les carcans qu'il s'est lui même fixés. Il voit bien que celui-ci est désorienté. Il l'observe et aimerait tellement percer cette carapace de conventions dont Zack se revêt si facilement. Shaun ne veut pas perdre celui dont il a connu le total abandon, avec un pur bonheur.

\- Ecoute !...Merde !... Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?

Mais, Zack déboussolé, s'en prend à son passager :

\- Ne fais pas ta tapette émotive avec moi. Ok ?

Ses mots sont prononcés avec colère, mais sa main essuyant une larme dément l'apparence de ses états d'âme. Shaun ne comprend pas. C'est hors de propos. Zack lui reproche de lui avoir révéler sa vrai nature ? Comment Zack peut renier ainsi ses propres sentiments et les lui balancer à la face de leur...amitié...amour ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'en est marre d'être ton fantasme érotique, Shaun. Trouve-toi un autre fantasme à la con!

Les mots de Zack lui font tellement mal que lui aussi s'en prend à son ami, avec agressivité :

\- T'es qu'un foutu trouillard!

Mais Zack ne l'écoute plus :

\- C'est fini !

\- Un foutu trouillard...

Shaun comprend que c'est trop tard.. Zack a pris sa décision.. Elle est irrévocable. Il secoue la tête avec un petit sifflement, de déception. Mais docile, il s'exécute quand Zack, avec sévérité, lui ordonne :

\- C'est fini, Sors !

Zack démarre aussitôt la portière de Shaun ouverte. Une larme caresse lentement sa joue.

(1.01.45/1.29.00)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

Le lendemain matin, le jour peine à se lever sur l'océan. Pourtant Zack est déjà au restaurant, seul, en train de nettoyer des ustensiles sur le comptoir, avant le rush du déjeuner. Il est dos à la devanture et ne voit donc pas son ami Gabe arriver. C'est pourquoi, lorsque celui-ci frappe trois petits coups sur la porte vitrée pour se signaler, Zack sans se retourner, crie :

\- On est fermé !

Mais Gabe insiste en tapant du poing cette fois-ci. Alors Zack fait volte face, met le torchon sur son épaule et va déverrouiller la porte, tandis que son ami lui fait leur signe de reconnaissance, le même utilisé par Zack avec Cody dans ce restaurant.

\- Ça va?

\- Bien, frérot.

Ils se font une franche accolade et Zack en retournant derrière le comptoir, laisse passer devant lui Gabe, qui, dans une démarche fatiguée et incertaine, s'affale la tête sur la desserte:

\- Vois...Je suis fracassé...

\- La cuisine est fermée, Tu veux un café?

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Sa tête est posée sur le comptoir comme sur un oreiller. Il se redresse pour interroger son ami et poursuit, toujours à l'initiative de toute conversation entre eux deux :

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Je décolle tout à l'heure. Je t'ai pas vu partir, la nuit dernière.

Zack, comme à son habitude, ne répond pas, tandis qu'il verse la préparation d'une cafetière encore toute chaude dans un mug. Puis, il tend le breuvage bienvenu à son ami qui poursuit :

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

Le visage de Zack est fermé. Il continue d'essuyer des verres et fixe Gabe. Puis, il tente un vain sourire pour détendre la rudesse de sa question, mais cela finit presque plus comme une grimace. Gabe va devoir se lancer :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Il demande cela avec douceur, comme une confidence. Zack détourne la tête et se remet à son activité de nettoyage, en prenant le torchon qu'il avait abandonné sur son épaule.

\- Te dire quoi ?

Zack joue le naïf, il est fort à ce jeu qui consiste à réutiliser le verbe de la question pour ne pas répondre et reformuler à son tour une interrogation. Son ami est toujours au comptoir et Zack, étant repassé derrière, continue de s'affairer au rangement. Gabe insiste :

\- Je m'en fous...Complètement.

Zack feint l'ignorance et répond, désinvolte :

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Mais Gabe n'est pas dupe, il poursuit :

\- Tu l'as...Tu l'as toujours su ?

\- Sérieusement, mec !

Gabe comprend qu'il va être difficile d'aborder le sujet avec son ami de toujours, qui fait un déni total. Il abdique :

\- Ok.

Ou pas. Car comme Zack, secret, ne dit toujours rien, il recommence :

\- Le fait que ce soit mon frère est totalement bizarre.

Zack lui tourne le dos et ne le voit pas dire cela, avec son sourire si caractéristique de sa désinvolture. C'est pourquoi, il répond, doucement mais coupable :

\- Je sais.

\- Non. Genre...Vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

Gabe sourit. Il ne juge pas son ami, il veut juste comprend et entendre son point de vue. Zack , lui tournant toujours le dos, répond :

\- Bien, j'ai compris. Désolé.

\- Ne sois pas désolé.

C'est sa manière à lui de montrer que tout va bien. Zack est son ami, il n'a pas d'excuses à lui présenter. Pourtant celui-ci insiste :

\- Ne le dis à personne, ok ?

\- Ok.

Gabe ne changera pas sa nature insouciante et sans une once d'ironie, mais avec une grande curiosité demande :

\- Alors, t'as été avec d'autres mecs?

\- Non !

Zack déteste ça. Les questions déplacées de Gabe le mettent mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils suçaient mieux. Ils sucent mieux, pas vrai ?

\- Mec! arrête!

\- Ils avalent?

\- Gabe!

Il ne comprend pas vite, trop curieux. Il poursuit son interrogatoire et voyant passer un homme sur le trottoir devant la vitrine, sollicite son ami :

\- Tu le trouves sexy ?

Gabe ne semble plus vouloir s'arrêter et exaspère Zack, qui, très en colère, lui ordonne, en se tournant vers lui et en élevant la voix :

\- Ferme la! Mec!

\- Bien.

Comme son ami semble cette fois-ci avoir compris, Zack retourne et continue de s'affairer. Gabe, qui a effectivement saisit la consigne, veut rétablir la connexion. Il s'intéresse réellement à son ami et demande :

\- Alors, t'es allé où, hier soir?

\- J'ai dormi dans ma voiture.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas juste incrusté chez moi.

Gabe insiste, maintenant que son ami lui fait face:

\- Cela ne doit rien changer.

Ironiquement, Zack répète :

\- Rien changer?...T'as raison, Gabe.

Zack le met au défi du regard. Mais Gabe est son ami et le lui rappelle :

\- J'étais le type que tu venais voir et à qui tu parlais, tu te souviens? Avant Shaun. C'est pas vraiment facile pour moi.

Toujours caustique, Zack continue:

\- C'est pas facile pour toi, vrai ?

Amer, il poursuit dans un souffle :

\- Tu sais quoi ? C'est fini, de toute façon. Alors, laisse tomber ! Mec...Je dois nettoyer et... Tu dois partir.

Zack joint le geste à la parole en raccompagnant Gabe à la porte qui n'a d'autres choix que de se lever et de s'en aller. Zack, les yeux baissés, lui tient la porte ouverte et Gabe se dirige sur la rue. Mais alors que Zack lâche la porte, lui, la retient car il a un dernier mot à dire à son ami. Il est hors de question qu'ils se quittent sur un malentendu :

\- On est toujours potes, pas vrai ? Je suis sincère. Viens là!

Zack est juste en face de lui, perdu. Alors dans un geste fraternel, Gabe tend ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui et le serre dans ses bras. Une dernière et puissante étreinte amicale, qui, dans un profond silence, dévoile plus que n'importe quel mot.

Gabe ne le quitte pas du regard, comme pour l'assurer de son soutien. Zack acquiesce discrètement de la tête - message reçu - Alors Gabe part, encore une fois à reculons, puis se détourne et reprend sa route. Zack ferme la porte vitrée et suspend un bref instant son mouvement. Gabe est un frère pour lui...

Zack a enfin fini son travail et boucle la porte du restaurant. De son pied, il bloque la porte vitrée tandis qu'il la verrouille de sa main droite. Il est équipé de son blouson, de son sac à dos sur l'épaule et de son skate sous le bras gauche. Le restaurant est une bâtisse identique à sa voisine. Les quatre murs de la boutique sont revêtus d'un bardage de bois teinté marron clair. Un store bleu roi protège les clients du comptoir du soleil tenace californien. Les lettres blanches de PACIFIC DINNER ornent le tissu. Deux autres enseignes, l'une installée sur la toiture et l'autre tout en haut d'un poteau, viennent rappeler aux passants qu'il y a moyen de se sustenter en ce lieu.

Cette image de Zack devant la porte du restaurant est une des fresques qu'il a représenté sur son gigantesque tableau peint sur la façade murale.

Justement, sur le chemin du retour, il roule jusqu'à elle et fait une station devant son graff. Il pose son sac à dos au sol et s'assoir sur son skate. Mélancolique, il observe, un long moment, toutes les facettes de son œuvre achevée. Il l'a réalisée durant une période de sa vie où désarroi et bonheur se sont côtoyés. Et dans son ensemble, transparait cette confusion de sentiments. Il peut être satisfait. C'est certainement ce qu'il a réalisé de plus grand mais c'est aussi peut être ce qu'il a réalisé de plus beau.

Il se relève et reprend son chemin sur son skate.

Alors que la nuit est tombée, Zack ne veut pas rentrer immédiatement chez lui, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa sœur et ses récriminations. Il frappe à la porte de la maison où vit Tori. Mais rien ne se passe. Il insiste et la lumière, enfin, s'allume.

Tori apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte en bois qu'elle a finalement entrouverte. Elle le dévisage, sans amitié. Il soupire, conscient du mal qu'il a pu lui faire mais a besoin d'elle :

\- Je peux juste rentrer et m'incruster?

Elle ne répond pas et tourne un peu la tête, signalant qu'elle n'est pas seule. Sans un mot mais avec une moue ironique, Zack fâché, fait demi-tour. Tori s'en veut. Après tout c'est son ami. Mais ainsi va la vie et il est parti de toute façon. Et puis, même si elle n'est pas rancunière, il n'a pas toujours été tendre avec elle, non plus.

Le lendemain, Shaun est seul sur la plage. Il n'est pas question de surf, aujourd'hui. Il est habillé chaudement d'un bonnet gris et d'un pull de même couleur sur un teeshirt blanc. La couleur de ses vêtements reflètent celle de son âme. Profondément triste et abandonné, il a un besoin viscéral de communiquer avec Zack. Il prend son cellulaire et tape le numéro, ancré dans sa mémoire, de celui qui lui manque tant.

Au même instant, Zack dans sa cuisine familiale, s'évertue à retrouver son carnet de dessins dans un fourbis amoncelé sur la table en bois. Il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et s'arrête un instant pour découvrir le nom de son interlocuteur. Mais, cette fois-ci, il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et ne décroche même pas. Il remet son portable, dans sa poche de jean et poursuit ses recherches, sans plus de sentiments. En cet instant, sa priorité ne s'appelle pas Shaun. ..

\- Jeannie ! crie t'il après sa sœur, qui, à l'appel, apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- As-tu vu mon portfolio? Je ne le trouve nulle part.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il poursuit ses fouilles parmi les nombreuses feuilles posées sur la table. Elles se ressemblent toutes. Il explique :

\- Le portfolio que j'ai mis de côté pour Cal Arts!

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Zack tient deux feuilles dans ses mains et en les regardant de plus près, constate quelque chose et le fait interroger sa sœur:

\- On est quel jour?

\- Le trente, je crois.

Zack relit à nouveau les feuilles et s'exclame:

\- Merde...

\- Zack, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ils t'ont déjà refusé...Pourquoi tu veux revivre cela ?

Zack continue de s'affairer à fouiller les divers magazines et autres documents éparses sur la table, en expliquant à sa sœur :

\- Je veux juste refaire une tentative. Tu vois ?

\- Bon, te fatigues pas. Cet endroit est plein de riches fils d'artistes, qui finiront tous dans des galeries, de toute façon.

\- Ouais, peut être...

Zack a abandonné l'espoir de retrouver son précieux document. Il a mis sa main gauche dans sa poche avant de jean et tient encore les deux papiers dans l'autre main le long de son bras ballant. Jeanne propose :

\- Ils embauchent à Océan-net. Veux-tu que je leur en touche un mot?

Zack la regarde, interloqué. Elle insiste :

\- C'est un bon boulot ! L'argent serait le bienvenu.

Zack pousse un râle. Il doit partir au travail, sans avoir résolu le mystère de la disparition de son carnet.

Il exécute son boulot en silence et sans plaisir et aligne les plats sur le comptoir au rythme des commandes...Puis un peu plus tard, il se retrouve assis devant le supermarché, accompagnant Cody dans l'attente de sa mère, crayonnant avec lui sur la table de pique nique en bois. Zack peaufine un haubans de pont tandis que le petit garçon aligne des carrés au feutre comme s'il s'agissait de dominos. L'enfant demande à son oncle :

\- Pourquoi on ne voit plus du tout Shaun ?

Zack suspend son geste - Silence - Cody a touché un point sensible qu'il préfèrerait oublier. Mais explique à l'enfant, le visage sombre :

\- Parfois, ça arrive, Cody. Les gens partent quelques fois.

L'enfant, inconscient du mal qu'il provoque, veut comprendre :

\- Pourquoi il est parti ?

Le jeune homme a rebouché son crayon. Pensif, il cherche ses mots, détournant le regard au loin :

\- C'est compliqué. Des trucs d'adultes.

\- On peut lui dire au revoir avant qu'il parte ? Il était cool.

Zack ferme les yeux. Il a le cœur en miettes. Le sacrifice qu'il a décidé de faire est plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé :

\- Non ! Parfois les gens partent et ne reviennent pas.

Essaye t'il de se convaincre lui-même ? Il ôte à nouveau le bouchon du stylo et reprend son crayonnage. L'enfant le regarde et questionne:

\- Comme mon papa ?

\- Oui, Cody, comme ton papa.

Il rebouche définitivement son stylo car Jeanne sort enfin du supermarché où elle vient de terminer sa journée de travail, vêtue de sa traditionnelle tenue professionnelle.

\- Mumm, hey !

Elle approche des deux garçons et enserre de ses bras son jeune frère pour déposer un baiser affectueux sur sa joue. Rien pour son fils qui la salut, malgré tout.

-Bonjour Jeannie.

Jeanne prévient son frère, prêt à prendre la relève:

\- Rick est remonté, aujourd'hui. C'est un cauchemar...Sois calme.

\- Compris !

Zack lève le pouce en signe d'accord. Il prend son tablier bleu turquoise de travail et quitte la table pour se diriger vers l'entrée du supermarché. Quand à Jeanne, elle attrape son fils dans ses bras, le soulève et le porte en lui demandant:

\- Donne-moi ton crayon!

Zack se retourne et marque une pause:

\- Salut, petit !

Puis lance son tablier sur son épaule et d'un pas rapide, s'engouffre dans le magasin.

Les jours s'écoulent semblables les uns aux autres...

Tous aussi tristes les uns que les autres...

Assombris par un quotidien morose et sans perspective...

Comme cet après-midi où Zack est totalement seul sur la plage, assis sur un rocher bordant le sable. Sa combinaison de surf n'est mise qu'à moitié, dévoilant son torse que personne ne peut contempler. Il est là, depuis un bon moment à observer l'océan.

Comme ce moment où Zack surfe, à la recherche de sensations déjà éprouvées. Mais le plaisir de la glisse n'a plus la même saveur. Alors, Il déserte le pacifique et sort de l'eau lentement, épaules affaissées, et jette sa planche sur le sable mouillé, accablé.

Comme sur cette route, où Zack, portant le teeshirt de Shaun, roule parmi les autres véhicules, tel un somnambule, qui agit sans avoir l'esprit éveillé.

Comme cette autre fois, où Zack rentre chez lui et passe devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Jeanne. Elle est couchée dans le lit, allongée sur le côté mais éveillée. La couette qui la recouvre dévoile sa nudité ainsi que celle de son compagnon Allen, endormi à ses côtés, sur le dos. Zack s'avance à l'entrebâillement de la porte puis aussitôt repart vers sa chambre. Jeanne a les yeux ouverts et tournant le dos à son frère, sent malgré tout sa présence lors de son passage furtif.

Comme ce dramatique instant où Zack, ne peut qu'observer un agent de la communauté effacer sa monumentale œuvre picturale. L'homme, à l'aide d'un rouleau de peinture au ton semblable à celui originel du mur et fixé sur une immense perche, soustrait à la vue des passants le graff de Zack. A grands renforts de mouvements amples verticaux, l'agent couvre, par bandes uniformes, le dessin, sans plus de considération pour celui-ci et redonne au mur sa teinte immaculée. Zack est terrassé. Tant de blessures en lui.

Comme ce moment d'introspection, où Zack se retrouve assis au même endroit du chemin côtier sur la falaise dominant l'océan. Le spectacle ne le détourne pas plus de sa réflexion. Le visage sombre, les épaules baissées, les idées chaotiques, il glisse ses mains sur ses cuisses dans une obscure pantomime, plongé dans un profond recueillement funeste. Il est perdu...Qui doit-il écouter ? Quelle est la meilleure décision à prendre ? Le meilleur choix à faire ? Et meilleur pour qui ?

Il en est de même pour Shaun. La nuit est tombée. Il est seul dans cette grande maison vide et attablé devant son ordinateur portable, il referme violemment le clapet , n'ayant plus le cœur à l'écriture, attristé.

Comme cette nuit là, où Zack est couché sous sa couette, dans son lit, torse nu. Il ne parvient pas à s'endormir, se remémorant tour à tour chaque instant partagé avec Shaun. Il ne sera plus jamais le même, ayant perdu son reste d'innocence. D'avoir connu Shaun, d'être obsédé par lui.

Un tumulte intérieur s'empare de lui à la pensée de ses baisers torrides lors de leur première nuit. Où la frénésie brulante de son désir ne pouvait être apaisée que par les caresses de Shaun.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent lorsqu'il revit la magie des premiers baisers que Shaun lui a volé, ce soir-là sur la terrasse, révélant son amour.

Ses pensées vagabondent aussi dans des passages plus douloureux de leur relation : Lorsque Zack, assis à côté de son amant, à l'avant de sa voiture lui faisait part de sa décision de rompre. Tant de souffrances dans cet habitacle. Zack a alors appris qu'il aimait assez pour blesser.

Il tourne et vire dans le lit de sa petite chambre, les yeux ouverts alors même que les murs de sa chambre sont décorés de rectangles rouges bordés de noirs. Ils sont parsemés ça et là couvrant la moindre parcelle de blanc jusqu'au plafond, débordants des affiches et dévoilant par leur couleur écarlate la métamorphose des sentiments de Zack.

(1.09.45/1.29.00)


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

N'arrivant plus à dormir dans sa chambre, où il étouffe, Zack est installé dans sa voiture, côté conducteur, dans la nuit. Il est malheureux. Perdu dans ses pensées moroses. Il est soudain sorti de sa torpeur par les vibrations répétées de son téléphone. Il regarde celui-ci et écoute, imperméable à toutes émotions, sa messagerie vocale qui lui annonce qu'il a un nouveau message. Portant l'appareil à son oreille, il découvre l'enregistrement :

 _-Hey, Zack, c'est Kelly Burke de Cal Arts. Euh...j'ai reçu votre portfolio et votre candidature. J'étais un peu surpris que vous réessayez...Mais très content que vous l'ayez fait._

 _Donc, j'ai retourné votre portfolio à l'adresse d'Océan Beach d'où vous l'avez envoyé. Il y a une ou deux choses que je dois voir avec vous avant de boucler cela. Alors..._

 _Appelez-moi quand vous aurez ce message. Mon poste est le 20 et j'espère un appel de vous. Bien, prenez soin de vous._

La messagerie reprend sa voix féminine et offre plusieurs choix à Zack :

 _-Pour réécouter, appuyer sur 4._

 _-Pour effacer, appuyer sur 7._

 _\- Pour rappeler, appuyer sur 8._

 _\- Pour sauvegarder, appuyer sur 9._

 _\- Pour écouter les autres options, appuyer sur étoile._

Zack ferme le clapet de son téléphone, interloqué. Il ferme les yeux et se mord les lèvres de culpabilité.

C'est alors qu'il entend la sonnerie du réveil de Jeanne par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de sa sœur et la vitre baissée de sa voiture. Il rentre dans la maison et se dirige jusqu'à l'engin qui émet le son strident sans discontinuer. Le réveil est posé sur le guéridon tout près du lit où Jeanne dort profondément. Il stoppe le bruit en tapant un coup sec sur l'appareil et aperçoit sur la couverture une boite de somnifères. Il secoue sa sœur, tentant de la réveiller:

\- Jeannie, lève-toi, lève-toi.

Jeanne émerge difficilement. Il relit l'étiquette d'information.

\- Tu fais quoi?

\- Je dors.

\- Oui... Avec de l'aide, analyse Zack en secouant la boite médicamenteuse et en la balançant sur le lit. Il s'apprête à sortir de la chambre, alors Jeanne l'interpelle, elle a à lui parler :

\- Attends ! Zack, attends!

Zack se retourne, mécontent, alors qu'il est au pas de la porte. Que va t'elle encore pouvoir lui annoncer ?

\- Allen a obtenu le boulot.

\- Ouais.

\- A Portland et euh... et je pars avec lui. Je peux gagner de l'argent là-bas...et...Mais ils ne veulent pas d'enfants.

\- Que... Que veux-tu dire? par ils ne veulent pas d'enfants.

Zack est appuyé sur la cloison de la chambre, sa sœur est restée allongée dans le lit mais elle est lucide, maintenant et son discours est clair et sans appel. Pourtant, elle n'ose pas regarder son frère quand elle lui dit :

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas d'enfants...

Elle lève enfin les yeux vers Zack pour rajouter :

\- Ça ne branche pas Allen, de toute façon.

Entendant cela, Zack lève les yeux au plafond et appuie sa tête sur le mur, son seul soutien en cet instant. Jeanne poursuit, imperturbable :

\- Cody devra rester ici avec toi et papy, au moins... Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons installés.

\- Ce qui veut dire pour combien de temps?

\- Je ne sais pas, six mois... Un an peut être... murmure t'elle avec légèreté, comme s'il s'agissait de jours au lieu de mois.

Zack se redresse, et croise les bras :

\- Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas rester avec papa !

Deux secondes de silence passe avant qu'elle ne réponde, sans baisser les yeux:

\- Je sais... Elle soutient son regard et le défie : - Mais, il ne peut pas venir avec moi.

Zack détourne le regard, écœuré.

\- Zack, Océan-net ne suffit pas. Je peux tripler mes heures, là-bas.

Le jeune homme soupire, excédé , lève les bras, ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve rien à répondre et quitte la pièce, sans plus un mot.

Le lendemain, c'est l'heure du souper dans la maison familiale. Les sirènes du port poursuivent inlassablement leur chants d'alerte. Allen, Jeanne et Cody sont attablés dans la cuisine. Cody, ayant fini son assiette, colorie un dessin sur une feuille tandis que les deux adultes savourent encore le plat principal.

Allen se régale et son assiette est presque vide. Il a tant apprécié le met préparé par Jeanne qu'une bouchée de pain lui permet de ne pas en laisser dans l'assiette. Le couple se sourit, complice.

\- Il en reste encore? demande t'il non rassasié.

\- Mumm...J'en peux plus, tu veux ma part ? propose t'elle en lui tendant son assiette.

\- Je veux !

Et avec sa fourchette, il récupère les restes de Jeanne.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Oui ! affirme l'homme, avec gourmandise. Jeanne est aux anges : Un homme à la maison, qui n'est pas son frère et qu'elle peut choyer, en femme établie. Cody vient interrompre ce tête à tête ménager:

\- Maman ?

\- Ouais.

Sans un regard pour lui, poursuivant son repas.

\- Je peux aller en Oregon, aussi ?

Les deux adultes s'interrompent de manger, fourchettes en l'air. Chacun une bière pour se désaltérer de ce repas délicieux. Allen regarde sa compagne, attendant d'elle qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec l'enfant. Jeanne soupire :

\- Cody, je te l'ai dit ! Tu dois rester ici et tenir compagnie à ton oncle Zack. Pour qu'il ne reste pas seul.

Elle regarde son fils, et jouant au chantage affectif, demande :

\- Tu peux faire ça pour maman ?

L'enfant ne répond pas. Il a peut être compris que sa mère ne souhaitait pas sa présence et en avait-il seulement envie lui-même ? Le téléphone fixe se met à sonner. Jeanne décroche en souriant à Allen qui sirote sa bière.

\- Allo...Non, il n'est pas là.

C'est de Zack qu'elle parle.

En effet, le jeune homme est assoupi au volant de sa voiture, garée. Les rayons du soleil et le bavardages des étudiants environnants le réveillent en douceur. Quittant les bras de Morphée, il se frotte les yeux, prenant lentement conscience de son environnement. Il sort de son véhicule et marche d'un pas nonchalant sur le chemin longeant les pelouses universitaires.

De jeunes artistes installés confortablement sur les bancs disséminés au bord du chemin, semblent réaliser divers travaux picturaux. Un jeune homme est même grimpé à un arbre, jambes croisées autour d'une branche pour ne pas tomber et dessine de quelconques graffitis dans un carnet.

En observant les tenues vestimentaires de son entourage, Zack se sent décalé. Il réajuste son teeshirt blanc qui dépassait du bas de son pull rayé et le glisse dans son jean pour le faire disparaître. Il s'avance, débordant de curiosité et ne sachant plus où poser ses yeux.

Il arrive devant la façade de l'établissement universitaire sur laquelle l'inscription rose "CALARTS" se détache du gris de la structure bétonnée. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, tout en lisant l'enseigne, met ses mains dans ses poches arrières, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, puis change ses mains et les glisse dans ses poches avant, en poursuivant son chemin sous les arcades du bâtiment. L'université est construite en briques et a laissé ses murs intérieurs et extérieurs nus. Cela donne une impression de continuité et de communion entre les salles de cours et la nature environnante. Cette ouverture est renforcée par toutes les immenses baies qui laissent s'immiscer le soleil californien dans ce lieu où l'art est étudié et approfondi.

Il ralentit lorsqu'il passe devant un grande salle de cours vitrée où la transparence laisse entrevoir un groupe d'étudiants studieux mais complices. Il savoure son plaisir, il interpelle un jeune homme de son âge marchant en sens inverse et lui demande la direction du bureau d'inscription. Il le remercie lorsque celui ci pointant du doigt, droit devant, lui donne l'information.

Un peu intimidé, il s'avance et franchit le pas de la porte du bureau des admissions. La secrétaire, penchée sur un dossier ne le remarque pas immédiatement. Mais, le fait qu'il se rapproche de son bureau, mains croisées dans le dos, signale sa présence et la femme relève alors la tête. Zack scrute la pièce de toute part. Sur le mur face à lui sont collées tant de petites affiches, post-it et photos qu'il n'a pas le temps de tous les regarder tandis qu'il s'avance avant de formuler sa demande. Les démarches d'admission sont ainsi amorcées... Et son avenir en sera à jamais transformé.

(1.14.16/1.29.00)


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

Zack a retrouvé son coin fétiche, dans le soleil déclinant. Encore posté sur sa botte de paille, un pied au sol, l'autre sur la paille, il se ronge un ongle, tourmenté. Les mouettes couvrent de leurs cris stridents le souffle de la brise qui caresse la falaise. Pas de vagues sur le sable lointain, car la mer s'est retirée et dévoile ses dessous rocheux, sous l'effet de la marée descendante .

Tori arrive dans son dos et s'approchant de lui, pose sa main sur son épaule. Elle le salut :

\- Hey, petit singe!

\- Hey!

Elle laisse trainer son bras sur celui de Zack en une caresse amicale puis s'assoie face à lui, domptant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Le soleil se couchant à l'horizon, les jeunes amis sont tous deux couverts, Zack avec son pull en tricot à rayures et Tori d'un léger sweat à capuche bleu marine.

Zack laisse à peine le temps à Tori de s'installer face à lui. Il semble soulagé et rapprochant ses genoux sous sa poitrine, prend sa respiration. Puis rayonnant et dans un joyeux et grand soupir, annonce à son amie :

\- J'ai été admis !

\- Quoi ? demande t'elle, de sa voix douce.

Il ne semble pas plus y croire encore qu'elle et explique en appuyant son propos d'un sourire satisfait :

\- A Cal Arts, ils m'ont repris.

Tori sourit, elle n'a jamais douté de lui et se réjouit pour son ami. Elle le connait bien et sait l'importance que cette université a pour lui et son avenir. Mais, il est perdu, elle qui le comprend, pourra peut-être l'aider à y voir clair. Il a besoin de son point de vue et lui expose son souci :

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire.

Elle sait quel attachement il a envers sa famille, quelles priorités il peut se fixer mais surtout quels sacrifices il est en mesure de réaliser pour Cody. Elle doit donc alerter son ami sur les conséquences de ses choix, en toute lucidité :

\- Tu dois trouver un moyen. Ne rate pas ça ou tu seras coincé ici.

\- Je ne me sens pas coincé, ici, répond Zack, en détournant la tête, incapable d'affronter le regard de son amie, alors qu'il sait pertinemment que c'est un mensonge.

Mais, Tori n'est pas dupe :

\- Bien sûr que si.

Zack doit lui donner tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui l'attend. Il détaille :

\- Jeannie veut partir dans l'Oregon.

\- Elle devra peut-être rester, Cody est sous sa responsabilité.

Elle a l'art de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal. Mais, c'est Zack qui lui a demandé de venir. Elle sait qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle exprime tout haut ces vérités qui dérangent. Elle est sa conscience. Ils se fréquentent depuis si longtemps qu'elle connait presque mieux Zack que lui-même ne se connait. Il est en mesure de faire face et de prendre la meilleure décision.

\- Je ne peux pas le laisser...

Ou pas. Tori l'encourage :

\- Tu trouveras un moyen...

Elle pose sa main sur la sienne et avec douceur lui murmure, en souriant :

\- Réjouis-toi ! On ne peut pas juste célébrer ça ?

Zack ébauche un sourire à son tour puis, mal à l'aise, il se repositionne confortablement. Une dernière pensée le tourmente. Une information essentielle sur sa personnalité qu'il éprouve le besoin de révéler à Tori. Après le mal qu'il lui a fait et la goujaterie dont il a fait preuve à l'égard de son amie, il doit justifier son comportement et lui demander pardon. Alors, sans être en mesure de la regarder en face, il lui dit :

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument te dire...

Tori lève les yeux vers lui :

\- Je le sais déjà...

Et plus sérieusement, elle lui confie :

\- Je le sais depuis un moment.

C'est sa manière à elle de faire comprendre à Zack qu'elle l'a cerné depuis longtemps ; mais, qu'elle attendait de son ami qu'il en prenne conscience lui même et surtout qu'il le lui avoue. C'est ce qu'il fait... maintenant. L'amertume et le chagrin troublent sa voix :

\- Tu es la seule raison qui me faisait espérer que je ne l'étais pas...Tu sais ?... Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance. Mais ce qui craint vraiment... C'est que j'ai toujours voulu être tout pour toi. J'ai toujours rêver de combler tous tes désirs ou besoins.

C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que Zack lui ait faite. Elle l'écoute avec tendresse , sachant que c'est aussi une déclaration d'adieu.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oh, voyons !

\- Sérieux ?... C'est un mec bien, Zack...

Tori sait aussi que sa rencontre avec Shaun est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Zack. Elle se souvient de la toute première fois lorsqu'elle a fait la connaissance de cet homme devenu l'amant de son ami. Zack irradiait de bonheur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi insouciant et détendu que près de lui. Et cette autre rencontre, sur la plage au sable fin, avec lequel Cody construisait son château. La spontanéité avec laquelle Shaun s'est emparée de l'amitié du jeune enfant, partageant avec lui une joie enfantine.

Elle a confiance dans le pouvoir qu'à Shaun de rendre son ami heureux. Mais connaissant Zack, elle sait aussi qu'elle doit le rassurer et lui rappeler que tout engagement n'est pas nécessairement à vie, trop sérieux qu'il est.

\- Tu n'appartiens à personne pour toujours.

Il entend ce qu'elle dit et réfléchit à chacun de ses propos. Tori est la personne la plus censée qu'il connaisse. En plus d'être jolie, elle est son amie...

\- Alors, quel intérêt ?

\- Ça n'en valait pas la peine ? insiste t'elle.

C'est juste la bonne question. Zack a enfin trouvé la paix. Maintenant, il sait qui il est et il l'accepte. Il sait désormais ce qu'il doit faire. Qu'il n'est pas question d'homosexualité mais de Shaun et d'amour. Il répond dans un grand soupir de bien être, franc avec lui même :

\- Si !

Alors, Zack a juste une dernière demande à formuler :

\- Tori?

\- Oui?

\- Est ce que je peux rester avec toi, juste pour cette nuit ?... Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller. Et je ne veux pas affronter Jeannie, explique t'il, d'un ton grave.

\- Bien sûr...Mais, tu ne me sauteras pas, s'amuse t'elle à répondre avec légèreté.

Elle appuie son propos d'un rire cristallin. Conquis, et riant à son tour, il se rapproche d'elle pour l'accueillir dans ses bras :

\- Viens là !

Puis, réconcilié avec le monde entier, Zack serre dans ses bras sa meilleure amie. Pour seul témoin, le soleil qui discrètement, s'en va se cacher derrière l'horizon.

Le jour s'est levé, après une nuit apaisée, Zack sort de la maison de Tori , le cœur et le pas légers. Il s'installe au volant de son véhicule garé juste devant la demeure. Il pose son pull sur le siège passager avant et a mis la clé de contact, mais il ne démarre pas.

Les deux mains posées sur le volant, ses pouces battent en rythme sur le plastique du volant, signe de sa nervosité. Il jette un regard vers la maison où l'a hébergé Tori et se remémore leur conversation. Il sait qu'il a le soutien de ses amis, Gabe ou Tori. La seule fausse vérité était celle énoncée par sa sœur, enferrée dans des préjugés et des traditions. Il portait son identité comme une croix, alors que Shaun lui criait son erreur, alors que lui-même s'affrontait dans un combat singulier, alors que ces amis l'acceptaient en toute simplicité. Il se mord la lèvre. Il s'agite sur son siège puis approche son visage de ses mains qu'il a jointes. Tout à sa réflexion. C'est fini, tout cela... Il est en paix avec lui-même, désormais. Il ne s'est pas sacrifié avec Shaun, bien au contraire, il s'est épanoui. Avec Shaun, il se sait plus fort. Son don artistique, son intégrité, son intelligence, et sa douceur sont autant de qualités que Shaun l'a aidé à se révéler à lui-même... Zack s'est pardonné ses erreurs de jugements.. Mais pourra t'il se faire pardonner ?

Il doit essayer. Il a confiance en Shaun. Mais comment l'approcher ? Comment le remercier ? Comment se faire aimer à nouveau ?

Soudain , son visage s'illumine d'un sourire. Déterminé, sachant désormais où est sa place...sa maison...son refuge, il met le contact et vérifie dans son rétroviseur qu'il peut s'engager.

(1.17.21/1.29.00)


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

Shaun a rassemblé ses bagages dans l'entrée de la villa. En tout et pour tout, une valise, un pull rayé jeté dessus et couronnant l'ensemble, le talkie walkie. Shaun est un sentimental, il ne peut se défaire de cet engin qui l'a rapproché de Zack même s'il sait pertinemment que là où il se rend, toute communication avec cet lui sera impossible.

Mais lucide, il a pu constaté que la distance n'est pas le problème. Depuis que Zack a fait son choix, le silence accompagne Shaun, dans tous ses moments : Sur la plage, lorsque son appel reste sans réponse ou dans la villa, où la solitude emplie les immenses pièces et l'étouffe.

Plus rien n'est à attendre de ce lieu et il est grand temps de quitter cet espace où tants de souvenirs sont imprégnés. Comme le sel de la mer sur une blessure ouverte, chaque recoin de cette demeure ravive sa souffrance.

Le patio: Zack venant à sa rencontre pour lui proposer de partager le plaisir du surf, à lui et lui seul.

Le jardin : Zack torse nu que Shaun n'avait pas revu depuis de nombreuses années et qui s'est révélé dans toute sa splendeur.

Le jardin encore : Zack, laissant rompre enfin les derniers remparts en lui pour mieux se réfugier dans ses bras et s'abandonner totalement.

La cuisine: Zack pénétrant dans la pièce accompagné de Cody, le jeune homme encore auréolé de pudeur.

La terrasse : Zack offert, son beau visage tourné vers Shaun pour accepter de langoureux et doux baisers, prémices de quelques désirs interdits.

L'escalier : Zack s'arrimant à lui et le dénudant, dans l'absolue nécessité de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre.

La chambre, enfin : Zack offrant à son amant son corps et par la même son âme. Dans les plus charnels mais aussi les plus tendres des instants partagés.

Il ne reste plus rien de tout cela, alors Shaun est décidé à partir. Il redescend l'escalier, une ultime sacoche sur son épaule. Il souffle, épaules affaissées et démarche vacillante sous le poids de l'amertume.

Mais son attitude toute entière se modifie lorsque arrivé près de sa valise, pour y déposer son sac, il entend le chuintement du talkie walkie. Il abandonne sa sacoche de toile et s'empare de l'engin. Il a peine à y croire et fixe l'appareil miraculeux. Mais déjà ses yeux pétillent et son visage resplendit de bonheur. Zack est venu jusqu'à lui !

Shaun traverse le vestibule et jette un coup d'œil furtif dans ses alentours. Il traverse la cuisine et s'avance vers le jardin. Il avance l'appareil à sa bouche pour s'apprêter à prononcer quelques mots, mais Zack le devance :

 _\- Dis quelque chose!_

Un sourire tendre se dessine sur son visage. Il sait que son ami n'est pas loin et veut entendre ce qu'il a à dire alors, il lui répond, sourire au lèvres :

\- Non, toi ! Dis quelque chose!

Il écoute attentivement ce que Zack prononce car Shaun sait que celui-ci ne serait jamais entré en communication avec lui si ce n'était pour exprimer des sentiments affectueux. Il continue de déambuler au rez-de-chaussée de la villa et se dirige vers l'extérieur.

 _\- L'élève a été méchant - A fait une erreur de jugement - Maintenant, voit la vérité._

Entre temps, Shaun est sorti de la villa et continue de scruter son environnement. Ce qu'il entend lui fait chaud au cœur mais il désespère de faire face à Zack. Il fait un tour sur lui-même, regarde en l'air mais ne le voyant toujours pas, lui demande :

\- Où es-tu ?

Il descend les trois marches le menant à la pelouse. Zack lui indique :

 _\- Tu chauffes..._

Mais après que Shaun ait fait quelques pas sur la gazon pour se rapprocher de son ami invisible, il lève les mains dans un geste d'interrogation, et s'entend dire :

 _\- Tu refroidis..._

Zack, à quelques mètres derrière lui, se lève d'un banc et talkie walkie contre sa bouche, ordonne avec sérieux :

 _\- Retourne-toi !_

Puis il relâche son bras tenant l'appareil et fixe Shaun. Désormais, il va pouvoir lui parler face à face. Plus besoin de l'engin. Le contact est établi entre eux deux. A cette dernière consigne, Shaun s'exécute, et présente un regard anxieux à son jeune ami.

Zack, toujours si grave, résume tout dans ces quelques mots :

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

Il s'angoisse de la réaction de Shaun. Zack a peur. Il triture l'appareil entre ses mains, signe de sa grande nervosité. Shaun saura t'il lui pardonner le mal qu'il a pu lui faire ? C'est mal connaitre Shaun que de s'interroger là-dessus. Celui-ci, le cœur empli d'amour - Zack lui est revenu ! - lui retourne un regard aussi tendre que son sourire... Et se rapproche de lui pour mettre fin à cette distance qui les sépare :

\- ...T'as intérêt !

Zack, lui aussi, parcourt quelques pas pour se mettre face à son ami et lui demande :

\- T'as envoyé ma candidature ?

Son visage ne reflète aucune autre émotion que la gravité. Alors Shaun murmure, prudent :

\- Oui.

Les deux hommes se font face, se fixent et dans la similitude d'attitude qui les caractérise, baissent de concert leur tête. Shaun a besoin de comprendre, alors le premier à relever son visage, il veut savoir et demande dans un soupir :

\- Pourquoi tu es là ?... Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Menton relevé et fier, Zack le regarde droit dans les yeux, en prononçant d'une voix claire :

\- ...J'ai changé !

Shaun acquiesce en un léger hochement de tête. Il ne dit rien car Il a compris. Il a compris que Zack cède enfin... Qu'il abandonne ses principes et ses conventions pour laisser s'épanouir pleinement ses sentiments. Shaun attend que Zack se livre un peu plus. Et Zack, va plus loin, il sait que ce ne sera pas facile et qu'il n'y arrivera pas tout seul. Mais c'est Shaun qu'il veut pour le guider et l'accompagner. Personne d'autre :

\- Tu vas m'aider ?

\- T'es sérieux ?

Zack hoche la tête en souriant. Shaun n'en revient pas. C'est Zack lui-même qui lui demande de faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? Shaun est prêt à tout pour lui. Et aussi simplement qu'est son attachement à son égard, il lui répond, souriant et généreux :

\- Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tout ?

Zack est surpris de cette offrande pleine et entière mais Shaun rit :

\- Oui...!

Le visage du jeune homme se détend enfin et il annonce, sans plus donner d'explications, joyeux :

\- Je suis pris !...Pour de bon.

\- Oui ! Je le savais.

Le bonheur transcende les deux hommes. Shaun voit là l'aboutissement inéluctable de sa ténacité. Il est le premier à avoir reconnu le talent de son ami. Il n'en a jamais douté, et se satisfait d'avoir outrepasser ses prérogatives pour permettre à Zack d'envisager un meilleur avenir. C'est une sacrée victoire. Dans un geste de félicitations il lui tape dans le main. Le jeune homme est radieux. Shaun vérifie la volonté de celui-ci, en criant presque :

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui, je veux vraiment y aller cette fois.

Shaun est convaincu :

\- Bien sûr !

Mais il ne sait pas tout, alors Zack, lui d'ordinaire si sombre et secret, se dévoile à la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux :

\- J'ai déjà refusé la bourse auparavant.

Shaun fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas.

\- Mec...

Zack soupire et poursuit :

\- Ma mère, Cody, tout ça...Je ne pouvais juste pas... partir.

Shaun soudain devient grave, il ne connait que trop l'attachement de Zack à sa famille. Son ami continue sa confidence :

\- Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne.

\- Waouh...

\- Je veux vraiment y aller cette fois...Et...Tu as dit que tu vivais à côté...?

Zack sourit en coin , charmeur et plein d'espoir. Il devine qu'il demande beaucoup à Shaun mais il est si près du but, si près de réaliser son rêve. Shaun est conquis, il n'a jamais cessé de l'être. Son affection pour Zack est entière et dévouée. L'aventure va être si belle. L'avenir s'annonce si radieux. Pas une seconde d'hésitation. Shaun , enthousiaste répond fièrement:

\- Alors, faisons-le !

Zack s'émerveille de tant de sollicitude:

\- Oui ?

Avec Shaun tout devient toujours simple. C'est cette force qui est en lui que Zack aime tant.

\- Oui

Zack sourit dans un soupir et Shaun se rapproche de lui et le prend dans ses bras, en murmurant :

\- Je suis si fier de toi !...si fier de toi !...Ooohhhh !...tellement fier !

Shaun l'enlace et le serre dans ses bras avec toute la force de son amour. Zack niche sa tête au creux de son épaule et répond à cette étreinte avec la même vigueur.

Il est à sa place. Encore une fois. Juste là dans les bras de son amant retrouvé.

Il ferme les yeux savourant cette totale béatitude et lâche le talkie walkie qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains pour mieux enlacer Shaun. Ses grands yeux bleus noyés de plénitude s'entrouvrent un instant puis se referment aussitôt pour mieux jouir de leur bonheur retrouvé.

(1.19.57/1.29.00)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

Derrière la maison, les préparatifs du départ agitent le petite famille. Jeanne accroupie boucle un sac à dos , tandis qu'Allen, Cody trainant dans ses pattes, descend les quelques marches de l'escalier. Son pickup est garé juste en bas du petit escalier, coffre ouvert. Des valises sont en attente d'être chargées et l'homme en a encore deux, bien lourdes, entre les mains. Cody joue inlassablement avec son bolide rouge, qui dévale accidentellement la pente de l'escalier.

Arrivent les deux amants, Shaun au volant de sa propre voiture, Zack en est le passager. Jeanne se redresse pendant que son compagnon pose sans ménagement les bagages à l'arrière de son auto. La colère est palpable dès l'instant où le couple en partance a reconnu les deux hommes dans le véhicule. Shaun freine et se gare. Les deux hommes descendent simultanément puis claquent leur portière pour la refermer. Zack attend son conducteur, qui tête rentrée dans les épaules et mains dans les poches, contourne son véhicule et s'adosse à la carrosserie de celui-ci, spectateur silencieux.

Zack s'avance vers sa sœur puis voyant que Shaun ne le suit pas, s'en retourne le chercher en lui prenant la main, qu'il ne quitte pas. Il n'a plus rien à cacher, plus rien dont il peut avoir honte. C'est ainsi, que les deux hommes se dirigent vers les voyageurs, l'un contre l'autre.

Cody reconnaissant son grand ami, dévale l'escalier, et court vers lui avec un immense sourire, en criant:

\- Shaun !

Celui-ci lâche la main de Zack et se baisse pour accueillir dans ses bras, avec enthousiasme, son très jeune ami.

\- Hé ! Gamin!

Mais Jeanne intercepte l'enfant et demande :

\- Allen, emmène, emmène Cody à l'intérieur. Ok ?

L'homme s'exécute sans un mot, tandis que Jeanne demande à son frère, soucieuse en fixant Shaun:

\- Zack, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Les deux hommes se regardent mutuellement, mais ne répondent ni l'un, ni l'autre. Shaun baisse la tête avec une moue désolée. Il va falloir se lancer. Mais elle prend les devants et insiste, sans plus de politesse :

\- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ?

Zack fâché, et à grand renfort de gestes, hausse la voix:

\- T'abandonner ?...Jeannie, c'est toi qui laisse ton fils !...Si tu n'aimes pas cette option, alors reste !

Shaun regarde son jeune ami. Il n'intervient pas. Zack sait très bien ce qu'il a à faire et il sait que la raison est de leur côté.

 _\- Encore cinq minutes_

Entend-on Cody crier de l'intérieur de la maison. Allen exaspéré sort et descend les marches en injuriant l'enfant :

\- Putain ! Cody, ferme-là!

En entendant cela, Zack se jette violemment sur Allen et lui hurle dessus :

\- Ne lui parle jamais comme ça !

Shaun les sépare, en criant plusieurs fois de suite le prénom de son ami tandis que Jeanne fait de même avec celui de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci, énervé, montre Zack en l'insultant :

\- C'est qu'une petite merde !

\- Bébé, s'il te plait, pour moi, pour moi, s'il te plait !

Jeanne joue la corde sensible en le retenant et en le calmant et ça marche : il déclare forfait et s'éloigne doucement de la maison :

\- Ok ! Ok !

De son côté, calmement, Shaun repousse son ami et l'apaise :

\- Doucement !... Doucement!

Zack est plein de colère mais Jeanne aussi, semble t'il. Elle revient vers son frère et déclare :

\- Zack ! Bordel !

Mais celui-ci, très remonté, donne un coup de pied dans une valise qui, sous la puissance du coup, glisse jusqu'au mur. Zack prend sa tête entre les mains, tournant le dos à sa sœur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Mais c'est valable pour les deux autres protagonistes. Jeanne jure :

\- Bon dieu !

Tandis que Shaun, placé ente les deux, mains dans les poches, tourne en rond, ne sachant que faire de lui-même. Puis, il décide de laisser le frère et la sœur en tête à tête, sans s'interposer. Il sait qu'entre eux deux, l'amour fraternel leur permettra de régler leur conflit. Alors, il indique la porte d'entrée arrière :

\- Je vais voir à l'intérieur s'il va bien.

Puis monte les marches en se retournant vers Jeanne pour s'assurer que tout se passera bien.

Zack baisse les bras, se retourne vers sa sœur et s'appuie sur la rambarde. Il laisse passer un bref instant de silence puis lui explique, avec douceur, en tournant la tête vers la maison où Shaun s'est engouffré.

\- Shaun est vraiment génial, Jeannie... Il tient réellement à Cody...et à moi.

Elle est loin de son frère mais l'écoute attentivement. Il poursuit, les larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix :

\- S'il ne peut être avec toi, alors c'est la meilleure solution.

Elle soupire. Il veut la rassurer :

\- Je ferai en sorte que cela marche.

Elle ne dit toujours rien. Comme d'habitude, c'est Zack qui prend les meilleures décisions pour leur famille.

\- Jeannie, regarde autour de toi. Chaque gamin devrait avoir autant de chance...Qu'est ce que tu peux désirer d'autres pour lui ?

Elle soupire à nouveau...sans un mot.

\- Je suis admis à Cal Arts.

\- Je sais.

Elle se rapproche de son frère, penaude.

\- Tu sais ? demande Zack, très surpris : - Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Jeanne passe sa main dans ses cheveux et embarrassée, prend quelques secondes avant de répondre, doucement :

\- Ils m'ont dit que tu avais refusé, la dernière fois.

Cette fois-ci, elle est juste à côté de lui et le frôle presque.

\- Je ne vais pas recommencer, lui murmure t'il.

\- Non, tu ne devrais pas...

\- Il sera bien avec nous... Ou reste, c'est ton choix, propose t'il dans une ultime tentative pour la convaincre de ne pas partir, face à elle, yeux dans les yeux.

Mais ceux de Jeanne sont remplis de larmes, l'une d'elle s'écoule sur sa joue.

\- Zack, si ça ne marche pas avec Allen...Il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec toi.

Zack caresse les cheveux de sa sœur et avec toute son affection, lui fait un serment :

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains, je te le promets.

\- Oui...

Elle sait qu'elle peut avoir une totale confiance en Zack. Qu'il a toujours été un meilleur parent pour Cody qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Le frère et la sœur s'enlacent alors tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se serrent plus fort encore, fermant les yeux, tous deux très affectés par cet au revoir au goût d'adieu.

La voiture du couple démarre et restent seuls, sur la cour, les trois garçons. Shaun encadre d'un côté Zack, totalement abattu et de l'autre, son bras posé sur l'épaule de l'enfant, Cody.

Le petit garçon acquis à la cause de Shaun repose sa tête tout contre lui, insensible au départ de sa mère. Shaun lui caresse les cheveux en signe d'affection. Il a sa main droite posée sur l'épaule de Zack, pour le soutenir sans l'oppresser. Zack est triste et figé, le regard fixé sur la route où la voiture s'est volatilisée. Shaun optimiste, regarde son jeune ami, lui laisse encore quelques secondes avec sa peine puis l'encourage en lui caressant l'épaule. Enfin le sentant en état de tourner la page, lui demande gentiment :

\- Tu es prêt ?

Zack prend alors une profonde inspiration et noyant son regard confiant dans celui de Shaun, lui retourne son sourire. Une page vient de se tourner...

Cependant, le bonheur reste à venir...

(1.23.58/1.29.00)


	18. Chapter 18

EPILOGUE

Le soleil d'été a fait place au vent d'automne sur les plages californiennes.

Shaun, Zack et Cody jouent ensemble sur le sable fin de l'une d'entre elles. C'est un de ces moments de leur nouvelle vie, désormais.

Les cheveux de Shaun ont poussés et Cody a un peu grandit. Tous trois sont vêtus à l'identique d'un hoodie foncé fermé et d'un bermuda leur couvrant les cuisses. Seuls sur cette plage, ils se chamaillent dans un semblant de loup et se poursuivent et se chassent, pieds nus dans le sable sec. Les corps à corps ludiques font place à un lancer de frisbee puis à une pale imitation de surf, planches posées sur la plage. Nul surfeur ou promeneur ne vient troubler leur trio. La saison a fait déserter les touristes. Et c'est ainsi, tranquilles qu'ils peuvent partager un moment de liesse, comme une vraie famille qu'ils sont devenus.

Tout est prétexte au jeu et aucun des trois n'est en reste.

Le plaisir partagé est sans équivoque. L'harmonie et la tendresse transparaissent entre eux trois.

Les deux amants, comme souvent ils en ont pris l'habitude, désormais, se rapprochent, s'enlacent et s'embrassent...comblés, les yeux dans les yeux et à leur exacte place dans le refuge des bras l'un de l'autre...

19/06/2015 au 13/08/2015.

Un nombre incalculable d'heures.

Un plaisir sans fin...ou presque.


End file.
